


Стирая границы

by Bathilda



Series: Истории-малышки [15]
Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 41,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Кроссовер "Сабрины", НРК и детектива.
Relationships: Katya Pushkaryova/Aleksandr Voropayev
Series: Истории-малышки [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/11102
Kudos: 7





	1. Стирая границы

**  
****Название:** Стирая границы  
 **Автор:** Bathilda  
 **Бета:** нет  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Жанр:** АУ, детектив, мелодрама, кроссовер  
 **Пейринг:** Катя/Александр, Катя/Андрей — ust, Андрей/Киа  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13 с уклоном в R за неграфичное описание насилия  
 **Предупреждение:** ООС, не бечено!, малообоснуйно  
 **Саммари:** Написано на Летний фест 2013 по мотивам заявок:

№ 15. Сабрина, НРК. Катя/Александр. Ждановы и Воропаевы ‒ давние соседи-миллионеры. Катя ‒ дочь слуг в доме Воропаевых и с детства влюблена в Андрея. Как и Кира. Когда Катя возвращается из Парижа преображенной, на нее обращает внимание Андрей, собирающийся сделать предложение Кире. Желая спасти сестру от разбитого сердца, Александр собирается соблазнить Катю, чтобы отвадить от нее Андрея. Романтика, можно Ю!, ХЭ.«Сабрина» с Х.Фордом и Д.Ормонд.  
№ 43. НРК/Бондиана. Катя - агент Интерпола, занимающийся расследованием международной контрабанды внутри Зималетто, устраивается на работу секретаршей... Катя, Джеймс Бонд, Женсовет, др. герои НРК и далее все на усмотрение автора. Рейтинг и пейринги не ограничены. Шпионские страсти в стиле юмористического детектива.

Правда, без Бонда.

  
**От автора** : если некоторым старожилам форума покажется в тексте что-то знакомое, то так оно и есть. «Повторение — мать учения», «постоянство признак мастерства», все новое — хорошо забытое старое»… ну, короче, вы поняли

Чуть больше от автора – в конце фика.

**Размещение на других ресурсах** : запрещено

Когда оркестр внизу заиграл вальс, Катя чуть подалась вперед, чтобы посмотреть, кого Андрей пригласит на танец, и проклятый сучок опять впился ей в мягкое место. Ух, что б его! За долгие годы это дерево и его развилка стали для нее как родные, но Катя не помнила, чтобы в детстве этот сучок доставлял ей такие неприятности, как сегодня, и все норовился куда-нибудь впиться. Пока Катя пыталась устроиться поудобнее, она упустила из виду Андрея. Вот черт! Катя завертела головой, пытаясь найти его среди гостей, но не тут-то было.

— Катюха, а ну слазь оттуда, — раздался снизу голос отца, с легкостью перекрывающий музыку. — Семнадцать лет девке, а все по деревьям лазает. Слезай, говорю, спать пора ложиться.

— Ну па-а-ап, ну еще чуть-чуть. Я ведь так долго его… никого из них не увижу!

— Ты и отца родного еще не скоро увидишь, но за мной ты что-то весь день хвостом не ходишь. Катерина, кому говорю, слазь оттуда.

Вздохнув, Катя стала осторожно спускаться с дерева — в детстве это и впрямь было намного легче или ей только кажется?

— Пап, а я очень некрасивая? — спросила Катя, когда они с отцом шли к гаражу, в квартире над которым они жили.

Валерий Сергеевич тихо вздохнул. Ему не хватало жены, а в такие моменты — особенно. Лена знала бы, что ответить дочери.

— Не болтай глупостей, девчонка как девчонка, две руки, две ноги и голова на месте, — сказал он. — Ты умная, а по уму, сама знаешь, провожают, вот что самое важное.

Катя опустила голову. Ничего нового отец ей не сказал, она и так все это знала, но ей все равно было обидно.

— Я пойду лягу, — сказала она, когда они пришли домой.

— Правильно, — одобрил Валерий Сергеевич, — завтра вставать рано. Ты точно все собрала?

— Да, пап.

— Документы все положила?

— Два раза проверила.

— Молодец. Ну все, иди спать.

— Спокойной ночи, пап.

Катя поцеловала его в щеку и отправилась к себе в комнату. А Валерий Сергеевич сел в свое любимое кресло и постарался не давать волю чувствам. Да, его единственная дочь уезжает учиться за границу и не на один год, но ведь не навсегда же! И на каникулы будет приезжать, и вообще он сам ее туда отправляет. Утешив себя немного этой мыслью, Валерий Сергеевич включил телевизор.

* * *

Вопреки своему заявлению, спать Катя не легла. Она знала, что отцу, который и повезет ее в аэропорт, тоже рано вставать, и потому, дождавшись, когда он заснет, выскользнула из дома. Вечеринка у Ждановых продолжалась, на что Катя и рассчитывала. Она прошла через калитку в заборе, отделяющим территорию Воропаевых от территории Ждановых, и, держась подальше от гостей, пробралась в дом через черный ход. Она бывала здесь раньше и знала, куда ей надо идти. Катя чувствовала себя матерой преступницей, и ей уже было страшно стыдно, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать. Завтра она улетает учиться за границу и, значит, долго не увидит Андрея Жданова, который и так-то не обращал на нее внимания, а теперь и вовсе забудет. Кате хотелось иметь хоть что-то, что напоминало бы ей о нем. Не фотографию нет, их у нее хватало, а что-то более личное.

На цыпочках поднявшись по лестнице, она дошла до комнаты Андрея, дверь в которую была чуть приоткрыта, и взялась было за ручку двери, но тут же застыла на месте. Из комнаты донесся приглушенный женских смех и… Катя покраснела и отдернула руку от двери, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

Круто развернувшись, Катя собиралась сбежать отсюда как можно быстрее, и чуть не врезалась в кого-то. Подняв голову, она увидела перед собой Александра Воропаева, сына работодателей ее отца. Александр насмешливо и с легким удивлением, от его взгляда Кате еще больше захотелось расплакаться.

— Так, так, так, и кто это у нас тут? Надеюсь, ты не решила прихватить с собой на прощание фамильные драгоценности Ждановых?

Катя вспыхнула и помотала головой, пытаясь прошмыгнуть мимо Александра, но он ей не позволил.

— Не так быстро. Ты что забыла в чужом доме?

Катя не могла заставить себя ответить на этот вопрос. Впрочем, Александр не зря метил в кресло президента семейной фирмы «Зималетто» — с мозгами и наблюдательностью у него было все в порядке и, заметив, что они стоят напротив комнаты Андрея, он все понял сам. А затем он услышал исходящие из комнаты звуки и брезгливо поморщился.

— Кобель, — прошипел он сквозь зубы. — А ты дура, — грубо сказал он Кате, после чего она, не выдержав-таки, разревелась.

С минуту Александр молча смотрел, как он давится рыданиями, а затем страдательчески вздохнул и сунул ей в руки свой носовой платок.

— Хватит реветь, — приказал он. — Тоже мне, конец света нашла. Уедешь и забудешь его, и правильно сделаешь. Все, давай, иди отсюда, — добавил он, посторонившись.

Катя, взглянув на него исподлобья, бросилась вниз по лестнице.

Позорище-то какое! Не дай бог об этом узнает папа. Или Андрей. Или Кира Воропаева. После такого скорый отъезд начала казаться Кате благом.

Добравшись до своей комнаты, никем не замеченная, Катя бросилась на кровать, и долго рыдала в подушку. Она никогда не сможет быть с Андреем, теперь она в этом не сомневалась, а значит, она никогда не будет счастлива! Наревевшись всласть, Катя уснула.

Утром отец никак не прокомментировал ее красные опухшие глаза. В аэропорту они обнялись, Катя в сотый раз пообещала ему быть осторожной, учиться прилежно и не забывать звонить ему и писать. И когда самолет оторвался от земли, Катя обреченно подумала, что больше в жизни ее не ждет ничего хорошо.

Она ошибалась.

* * *

От кого: e.v.pushkareva@gmail.com

Кому: v.s.pushkarev@gmail.com

27.07.2003

Папочка, не волнуйся, со мной все в порядке. Я благополучно долетела и уже заселилась в общежитие. Я была права: комнаты здесь именно такие, какие мы видели на фотографиях в брошюре университета, довольно просторные и уютные. Соседки у меня еще нет, точнее, она пока что не заселилась, но мне сказали, что она француженка.

Пишу с университетского компьютера в библиотеке, мне уже дали пароль и библиотечный билет. Большая часть учебников есть здесь в электронном виде, остальные придется докупить, но не волнуйся, в букинистическом отделе они стоят не так дорого, как новые. Если я заранее выберу курсы, то успею еще купить подержанные учебники до того, как их все раскупят.

Страсбург показался мне красивым городом, но у меня еще не было времени прогуляться по нему. Да, у меня есть путеводитель. Даже два. И карта. И еще карта в телефоне. И я в любой момент могу попросить о помощи полицейского, если вдруг заблужусь — люди здесь очень доброжелательные. Так что не волнуйся.

_______________________________

От кого: e.v.pushkareva@gmail.com

Кому: v.s.pushkarev@gmail.com

08.08.2003

Привет!

Со мной по-прежнему все хорошо. Да, пап, я помню, что экономист всегда заработает себе на кусок хлеба, но я пока что не хочу ограничивать свой выбор. У меня есть время до выбора основной и дополнительной специализации, и для начала я хочу понять, что мне больше всего нравится. Но обещаю, что факультет экономики я рассмотрю в первую очередь.

Со мной, наконец, поселилась моя соседка. Ее зовут Луиза, она из Луары, и мы с ней сразу же поладили. Она хочет изучать искусствоведение и, возможно, журналистику, и с ней очень интересно.

Передавай привет Анне Александровне и остальным.

P.S. Пригласи уже А.А. на свидание! Лучше всего в театр.

P.P.S. Что у вас нового, как Воропаевы и Ждановы?

_______________________________

От кого: e.v.pushkareva@gmail.com

Кому: v.s.pushkarev@gmail.com

17.09.2003

Прости, что долго не писала — не успели начаться занятия, а нас уже завалили домашней работой и тестами. Все не так сложно, как я боялась, но и не легко. Профессор Тремейн говорит так быстро, что я не всегда его понимаю. Что самое забавное, некоторые коренные французы испытывают те же трудности. Но он настоящий профессионал в своей области, мне повезло, что он читает нам лекции.

….

_______________________________

От кого: e.v.pushkareva@gmail.com

Кому: v.s.pushkarev@gmail.com

15.10.2003

…

Тебе правда понравились фотографии, которые я тебе прислала? Правда-правда? Я их сама сделала. Луиза уговорила меня взять какой-нибудь курс из блока искусств, и я выбрала фотографию. Мистер Хиндейл говорит, что у меня талант, но я ему не верю — по-моему, он говорит это всем студенткам. А тех, у кого он действительно есть, Хиндейл только критикует. Но все-таки я не совсем ужасно фотографирую, да?

P.S. Андрей еще не сделал предложение Кире?

_______________________________

Кому: e.v.pushkareva@gmail.com

От кого: v.s.pushkarev@gmail.com

06.12.2003

…

Ты точно не против того, чтобы я провела Новый год с Луизой? Я еще могу купить билеты в Москву и приехать к тебе.

_______________________________

От кого: e.v.pushkareva@gmail.com

Кому: v.s.pushkarev@gmail.com

04.01.2004

…

В общем, Луара просто потрясающе красивая местность, я безумно рада, что мне удалось ее увидеть. Обещаю, летом я обязательно к тебе приеду.

_______________________________

От кого: e.v.pushkareva@gmail.com

Кому: v.s.pushkarev@gmail.com

02.08.2004

Ура, ура, ура! Догадайся, чему я так радуюсь. Да, папочка, я подхожу под программу! Ура, я еду учиться в Берлин и Варшаву. Семестр там и семестр там, а потом обратно в Страсбург, все как я и хотела. Я очень счастлива, это должно быть интересно и, к тому же, будет отлично смотреться в моем резюме.

Прости, пожалуйста, что я заранее тебя огорчаю, но я не смогу приехать к тебе на зимних каникулах: студенты по обмену должны посетить краткий подготовительный курс перед обучением в Варшаве.

…

От кого: e.v.pushkareva@gmail.com

Кому: v.s.pushkarev@gmail.com

15.09.2004

….

Немецкая национальная еда ужасна, по крайней мере, та, которую мы попробовали. Все, теперь будем питаться только суши и едой из «Макдональдса». Шучу, конечно. А вообще Берлин красивый город, но гораздо грязнее, чем я ожидала, и очень шумный и суетный по сравнению со Страсбургом. Я живу в комнате с двумя соседками, Анной и Марией. Анна немка, а Мария — полячка, потом она поедет на семестр в Страсбург, а я в ее родную Варшаву. С ними я тоже подружилась, но очень скучаю по Луизе. И по тебе, конечно. Хорошо, что я знаю немецкий: так мне доступно больше лекций.

Как тебе мои фотографии?

Кому: e.v.pushkareva@gmail.com

От кого: v.s.pushkarev@gmail.com

22.04.2005

Правда? Ты приедешь?! Вот здорово! Я бы не пережила, если бы из-за практики не увиделась с тобой этим летом — я и так сто лет тебя не видела. Не хочешь взять с собой А.А.? Ни о чем не волнуйся, я все организую. Я покажу тебе все свои самые любимые места Варшавы, а ты, наконец, выберешься отдохнуть за границей. Конечно, дача и тетя Даша в Ростове — это тоже хорошо, но в жизни нужно разнообразие.

От кого: e.v.pushkareva@gmail.com

Кому: v.s.pushkarev@gmail.com

07.11.2005

…

Да, папуль, я уверена, что хочу заниматься именно этим. С таким образованием у меня будет больше шансов найти работу где бы то ни было.

От кого: e.v.pushkareva@gmail.com

Кому: v.s.pushkarev@gmail.com

22.12.2005

…

Пап, я еще обязательно тебе позвоню, но сначала решила написать об этом, чтобы ты не так переживал. Папа, я сломала ногу. Не волнуйся, ничего страшного, обычный закрытый перелом, совсем простой. Марк учил меня кататься на роликах, а потом из-за кустов выскочила собака, и… Со мной все в порядке, честное слово, я уже дома. Но, боюсь, я не смогу приехать к тебе на Новый год, я еле ковыляю. Прости, пожалуйста, я очень по тебе соскучилась и, знаю, ты по мне тоже, но я не представляю, как я в таком виде доберусь до аэропорта и сяду в самолет. Мне ужасно жаль так тебя огорчать, я сама жутко расстроилась. Надеюсь, нам еще удастся увидеться раньше лета. Я позвоню тебе завтра днем.

От кого: e.v.pushkareva@gmail.com

Кому: v.s.pushkarev@gmail.com

05.05.2007

….

Номер в гостинице я забронировала, билет купила, документы тебе отослала, так что все в порядке, жду тебя в июне. Боже, папа, не могу поверить, что скоро получу диплом! Еще три семестра до мастера — это ерунда по сравнению со всем остальным. Тем более что… Хотя нет, об этом я тебе расскажу лично, когда приедешь. Папа, ты не представляешь, какие у меня новости. Я сама еще их не переварила, но я рада, что согласилась на это.

Жду, люблю, целую.

* * *

От «Шереметьево» у Кати мгновенно заломило виски. С тех пор, как она десять лет назад уехала учиться в Страсбург, она несколько раз прилетала в Москву именно в «Шереметьево», да и остальные аэропорты мира, в которых ей довелось побывать, были не менее шумными и людными, но почему-то сейчас этот аэропорт показался ей просто ужасным. В глубине души Катя понимала, почему ей вдруг стало так плохо. Не зря говорят, что все болезни от нервов — она нервничала, потому что она уже десять лет не была дома, в квартире над гаражом семьи Воропаевых. Как-то так получилось, что когда она приезжала к отцу, они прямо из аэропорта ехали отдыхать к родным в другой город или же на дачу, а как-то раз даже жили у друзей отца, потому что в гараже делали ремонт. Катя десять лет не была там, где выросла, десять лет не видела людей, с которыми выросла, и потому она нервничала так, что ей самой было смешно. Круто менять свою жизнь в семнадцать лет вполне нормально и не так уж сложно, в двадцать семь — гораздо проблематичнее. И отец, как назло, не смог ее встретить.

Брать такси от аэропорта Катя не стала, решила воспользоваться общественным транспортом — когда она переводила в евро сумму, которую просили за свои услуги, таксисты и бомбилы, ее начинала душить огромная жаба. Тем более что от «Шереметьево» до Белорусского вокзала шел аэроэкспресс. Свою ошибку Катя поняла, едва зайдя в метро, — нужная ей электричка отправлялась с Казанского вокзала, до которого еще нужно было добраться. Большой чемодан, немаленькая дорожная сумка, дамская сумочка и Катя оказались почти несовместимы с московским метро. В электричке Катя облегченно выдохнула. Конечно, с европейскими скоростными поездами не сравнится, но все лучше, чем метро.

Воропаевы жили в элитном коттеджном поселке, который назывался «Озерки», располагался в живописном месте, был построен уже давно, имел хорошую охрану и был тихим и респектабельным. При отсутствии машины добраться до него можно было лишь на автобусе из соседнего города Егорска, где была железнодорожная станция, куда и ехала Катя. Строго говоря, автобус шел в дачный поселок, находящийся рядом «Озерками», просто останавливался недалеко от главного въезда в последний. Относительно недалеко. Ходил автобус редко, альтернативы ему не было, топать около километра пешком Катя не собиралась, и потому она заранее решила поймать машину до «Озерков».

Встав на обочине, Катя вытянула руку, а второй достала из кармана телефон, чтобы проверить почту. Пока она читала, она не заметила, как перед ней затормозила машина и чуть вздрогнула, когда рядом раздался голос:

— Я в вашем полном распоряжении, прекрасная незнакомка. Отвезу, куда скажете, даже на Луну.

Катя оторвалась от телефона, взглянула на машину — «Порш Кайен» — и ее водителя и, вспомнив слова своего босса, сказала мысленно: «Вот видите, и не такие совпадения в жизни случаются». Вслух же она произнесла, улыбнувшись:

— Я уверена, что нам как раз по дороге.

Водитель улыбнулся в ответ и открыл дверь машины, скользнув одобряющим взглядом по Катиной фигуре.

Когда Кате было тринадцать, у нее вдруг выросла грудь. У первой в классе. И это была грудь далеко не девочки-подростка. Вкупе с недавно поставленными Кате брекетами, еще не сошедшей детской пухлостью и круглыми очками, которые она носила, как ярая поклонница недавно вышедшей в свет книги о «Гарри Поттере», это сделало ее предметом насмешек одноклассников. В итоге Катя стала одеваться в бесформенную мешковатую одежду, чтобы скрыть фигуру. К семнадцати годам брекеты с нее уже сняли, и ее фигура окончательно сформировалась, но она не умела одеваться по-другому и вообще боялась что-либо изменить в своей внешности. В университете ее соседка по комнате, ставшая ее близкой подругой, помогла ей в первую очередь научиться любить себя, а затем избавиться от старой одежды и старых комплексов. Красавицей Катя, конечно, не стала, но она с удивлением обнаружила, что у нее привлекательная женственная фигура, притягивавшая мужские взгляды, если ее правильно подчеркнуть, вот как сейчас, и красивые выразительные глаза. Судя по всему, Андрею Жданову этого было достаточно, чтобы захотеть подвезти случайно увиденную незнакомку. С другой стороны, он всегда был таким, чему удивляться?

Катя искоса посмотрела на Андрея, ругая свое предательски быстро колотящееся сердце. Она была уверена, что давным-давно переросла эту глупую детскую влюбленность, ан нет, стоило ей встретить Андрея, как у нее снова перехватило дыхание и к щекам прилила кровь. Кате вспомнились ее горькие подростковые слезы, записи в дневник о том, что Андрей влюбился в другую и теперь ее жизнь кончена, постоянно шпионство за ним… Катя невольно улыбнулась — она взяла дневник с собой в Страсбург и не помнила, чтобы она его выбрасывала. Найти его, что ли и перечитать, ностальгии ради?

— Так куда мы едем? — уточнил Жданов, явно приняв Катину улыбку на свой счет.

— Туда, куда ты и собирался, — отозвалась Катя. — Если, конечно, ты собирался в «Озерки».

— В «Озерки», — подтвердил Андрей. — Ты тоже живешь там? Хм, мы раньше встречались?

— Встречались.

— Не может быть, я бы запомнил бы такую очаровательную девушку, — подмигнул Андрей. — Ты не дочь Михайловых?

— Нет. К тому же они уже пару лет как уехали из «Озерков».

— Племянница Дронова? Кажется, я в детстве с ней играл. Если это ты, то знай, что я до сих пор под впечатлением от твоей меткости: это ж надо было так точно попасть Льву Андреевичу прямо в темечко.

Да, Катя помнила племянницу Дронова, она была натуральной блондинкой с огромными голубыми глазищами и губками бантиком и при этом настоящей оторвой. Ничего общего с Катей.

— Нет, я не она. Не пропусти поворот.

На машине дорога от Егорска до «Озерков» занимала мало времени, и к тому времени, как «Порш» Андрея въехал на территорию поселка, его владелец не успел перебрать и трети подруг детства, которые могли быть Катей. За воротами «Озерков» Андрей сбросил скорость и поехал по улице нарочито медленно, ожидая, когда Катя попросит его остановиться перед тем или иным домом.

— Прямо, все еще прямо. Теперь налево. Все, приехали.

— Это дом Воропаевых, — прищурившись, сказал Андрей.

— Я знаю. Если ты не планировал к ним заехать, то я пойду.

— Ты совершенно точно не их племянница или дочь, — заявил Андрей.

— Определенно нет, — весело согласилась Катя

— Но я тебя не знаю!

— Знаешь, просто не помнишь. Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь никого убивать и ничего красть.

Не похоже было, что Андрея и в самом деле волновало нечто подобное. Он воспринимал Катино поведение как флирт, и, кажется, не прочь был освежить память и познакомиться с Катей поближе. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но его прервал нетерпеливый сигнал машины, раздавшийся сзади. Обернувшись, Катя увидела припарковавшуюся за ними машину, которой они мешали проехать в дом.

— Все, мне пора, — сказала Катя, открывая дверь «Порша».

— Как всегда не вовремя, — пробормотал себе под нос Андрей и добавил, обращаясь уже к Кате: — Я помогу с чемоданами.

Когда они вышли из автомобиля, водитель второй машины последовал их примеру, и Катя мгновенно узнала его и поняла реплику Андрея про «не вовремя». Они с Александром Воропаевым с детства не ладили.

— Жданов, если ты решаешь, заглянуть к нам в гости или нет, то ответ «нет». Езжай отсюда, не создавай пробку, — недовольно процедил Александр, подходя к ним, и небрежно кивнул Кате в знак приветствия: — Катерина.

— Без твоих советов как-нибудь обойдусь, — отозвался Андрей, доставая из багажника чемодан и сумку Кати. — Подожди, Катерина? — Он вгляделся в Катю и нахмурился. — Какая Катерина? Что, дочка Валерия Сергеича? — недоверчиво предположил он.

— Да, — призналась Катя.

— Ух ты! — не сдержавшись, выпалил Андрей.

— Проваливай, мешаешь, — раздраженно сказал ему Александр.

— Угу. Катя, у нас совсем не было времени поговорить — приходи завтра к нам на прием в честь Дня рождения отца, расскажешь, где ты пропадала все эти годы.

— Спасибо.

Андрей счел это положительным ответом, хотя Катя не была уверена, стоит ли ей принимать это приглашение, и сел в «Порш», напоследок зыркнув на Александра. Тот, вернувшись в свою машину, чуть сдал назад, пропуская Андрея, и открыл ворота, жестом показав Кате, чтобы она проходила. Катя послушалась

«Ну, здравствуй, прошлое», — сказала она себе, делая шаг вперед.

* * *

Когда Катя зашла в квартирку, где выросла, ей показалось, что там ровным счетом ничего не изменилось, даже запах книжной пыли и отцовского одеколона остался тем же. Но чуть позже, когда схлынула нервное возбуждение от возвращения домой и встречи с Андреем, она увидела, что ошиблась. В маленькой гостиной прибавилось книг, занимающих все свободные поверхности, а у самой комнаты, несмотря на недавний ремонт, появился немного запущенный вид.

Оставив чемодан и сумку у двери, Катя села в любимое кресло отца и, закрыв глаза, долго сидела так, вспоминая прошлое и все то хорошее и плохое, что осталось в нем. Надо же, тогда она думала, что плохого в ее жизни гораздо больше, чем хорошего, а теперь склонялась к тому, что все было ровно наоборот. Хотя, может, она просто все забыла — за годы работы Катя поняла, что память часто подводит людей, даже если те этого не осознают.

А вот Катина комната изменилась до неузнаваемости. Она знала, что это следовало ожидать, ведь еще до отъезда в Страсбург она выкинула все ненужное, а нужного оказалось так мало, что она почти все сразу взяла с собой. После ремонта отец убрал из комнаты часть мебели, оставив лишь узкую кровать, письменный стол и небольшой шкаф, стоявшие по одной стене. На освободившееся место он поставил книжные шкафы, забитые книгами. Читал он только классику, мемуары и книги по истории и военной тематике, но читал много. Катя подарила ему электронную книгу, но он хоть и сказал, что она ему понравилась, все равно предпочитал покупать бумажные книги.

Пока Катя ждала отца, она решила разобрать чемодан. Она не знала, сколько пробудет в России, поэтому привезла лишь самые необходимые вещи на первое время. А самым необходимым в ее понимании было по комплекту вещей на разные случаи жизни. Именно поэтому в чемодане оказались вечернее платье и пара изящных босоножек. Катя, правда, не думала, что они вообще ей пригодятся, не то что в первый же день пребывания на родине. Выглядело платье плачевно, и надежды на то, что оно отвисится до завтра, не было, что вызвало у Кати тяжелый вздох: заниматься домашними делами, особенно гладить, она не любила.

Гладильная доска с утюгом стояли в гостиной, и Катя как раз разложила на доске платье, чтобы не забыть про него, когда в комнату зашел Валерий Сергеевич.

— Папа! — бросилась ему на шею Катя, как когда-то в детстве.

— Катюха, дочка, вернулась, наконец! — обнял ее с удивительной для его возраста силой Валерий Сергеевич. — Ну-ка, дай я на тебя посмотрю. Не кормят тебя, что ли, в твоих Европах? Одна кожа да кости. Ничего, уж Анют… Анна Александровна тебя откормит.

Говорить о том, что она сейчас в лучшей форме, чем когда-либо в жизни — спасибо Себастьяну, — Катя не стала, все равно это было бесполезно. Подшучивать над тем, что отец по-прежнему делает вид, что они с Анной Александровной просто дружат, она тоже не стала — чего портить долгожданную встречу? И поэтому, пропустив слова отца мимо ушей, Катя снова обняла его.

Валерий Сергеевич заварил чай, и они долго разговаривали о том, как жили с тех пор, как виделись в последний раз. Конечно, они общались по скайпу и переписывались, но это все было не то. Катя рассказала о дикой красоте Уэльса, об очаровании сонной Лигурии, об изящной готичности Праги, о потрясающем кофе, который варят в недавно открывшейся кофейне напротив ее работы. О том, что варит его настолько сексапильный турок, что они с Луизой и Патрисией стали в два раза чаще покупать кофе на вынос, Катя предпочла умолчать.

Она выслушала истории отца о том, как его троюродная сестра попала в больницу, и как радовался Александр Юрьевич, когда заключил какую-то важную сделку (а радостный Александр Юрьевич — зрелище такое же редкое, как снег в мае). О том, что Кристина Воропаева увлеклась какой-то «хреномундией, прости господи, но по-другому и не скажешь», Кира не перестает страдать по Андрею, а Ждановы-старшие собрались переезжать в Лондон.

Когда Катя начала зевать каждую минуту, Валерий Сергеевич взял у нее из рук давно пустую кружку и сказал ласково:

— Иди-ка ты спать, Катюха, у тебя уже глаза слипаются.

— Угу. Спокойной ночи, пап.

До ночи, правда, было еще далеко, но Катя уже спала на ходу. У нее хватило сил только на то, чтобы постелить кровать и отправить с телефона короткое сообщение: «Я на месте. Все идет по плану. Будет новая информация — дам знать», после чего она заснула мертвым сном.

* * *

На следующий день Катя почти не виделась с отцом. Когда были живы Ольга и Юрий Воропаевы, родители Александра, Киры и Кристины, Валерий Сергеевич возил в основном Юрия. Кира и Александр водили сами, и после смерти их отца Валерий Сергеевич стал возить Кристину, пускать за руль которую было просто-напросто опасно. Она постоянно меняла планы, могла забыть, что ее ждет машина и уехать домой на такси, но в общем и целом с ней у Валерия Сергеевича было меньше работы. Но только не в те дни, когда Кристина готовилась к какому-нибудь торжественному мероприятию.

Наспех позавтракав, Валерий Сергеевич повез Кристину в салон красоты, а Катя пошла поздороваться с теми слугами Воропаевых, которые ее еще помнили, а таких было большинство. Она раздала им маленькие сувениры, рассказала, что могла, о своей жизни в Европе, а затем вернулась домой и немного поработала: отпуск отпуском, но у нее остались дела, которые требовалось завершить. Остаток дня Катя провела за компьютером, и только когда старинные, еще прадедовы, часы пробили шесть, Катя вспомнила, что ей надо собираться на вечер к Ждановым. Она как раз начала гладить платье, когда вернулся Валерий Сергеевич.

— Не успела приехать, а уже куда-то намылилась, — проворчал он, критически взглянув на платье.

— Всего лишь в соседний дом, — с улыбкой отозвалась Катя.

— Что, ты в этой красоте собралась по деревьям лазать? — подняв бровь, поинтересовался Валерий Сергеевич.

— Почему сразу по деревьям? Меня, между прочим, пригласили.

— Да? И кто же?

— Андрей.

— А, ну раз Андрей, тогда понятно. Ох Катерина, Катерина, — покачал головой Валерий Сергеевич, — ты опять за старое?

— Пап, мы вчера случайно встретились, и он пригласил меня из вежливости. Мы вряд ли даже встретимся на приеме, там, наверное, сотни гостей будут.

— Сотни — не сотни, но толпа соберется знатная, — сказал Валерий Сергеевич. — У них там весь дом уже который день на ушах стоит.

— Вот видишь. Надо же исполнить мечту детства и хоть раз побывать на таком приеме лично, — пошутила Катя, пытаясь прогладить бретельку платья.

Валерий Сергеевич снова покачал головой и, помолчав немного, сказал, пристально глядя в спину Кате:

— Дочь, а ты ведь мне так и не сказала, насколько приехала.

— Ты уже меня выгоняешь? — хмыкнула Катя.

— И выгоню, если дальше будешь всякую ерунду болтать, — притворно обиделся Валерий Сергеевич. — Раньше ты из-за работы и на недельку прилететь домой не могла, а сейчас что? У тебя ничего не случилось?

— Все в порядке, пап. Просто я в кои-то веки решила отгулять положенный мне отпуск, — не моргнув глазом, соврала Катя. Ну, не совсем соврала, но не сказала всей правды.

В детстве ей ни за что не удалось бы убедительно солгать отцу, а сейчас — запросто. Интересно, что это говорит о ней самой и о ее работе, где она этому и научилась?

— Точно?

— Честное слово, — твердо ответила Катя.

— Хорошо, — одобрил Валерий Сергеевич. — Отдыхать всем надо, особенно на такой работе, как твоя.

— Это точно, — рассеянно согласилась Катя, размышляя о том, достаточно ли уже выглажено платье или еще помучиться? Решив, что и так сойдет, она повернулась к отцу и спросила: — Па-а-ап, ты ведь не говорил никому, где я работаю?

— Я хоть когда-нибудь нарушал свое слово? — оскорбился Валерий Сергеевич. — Ты просила не говорить, и я не говорил. Хоть не нравятся мне все эти тайны Мадридского двора.

— Пап, ну какие тайны, просто… Ты понимаешь, какая у меня работа.

— Да понимаю, понимаю, — проворчал Валерий Сергеевич.

— Спасибо, — чмокнув его в щеку, сказала Катя. — Все, я пошла переодеваться.

* * *

Катя дождалась, когда на приеме Ждановых соберется побольше гостей, и только после этого отправилась туда. Проходя через калитку в заборе, разделяющем территории Ждановых и Воропаевых, она честно призналась себе, что у нее быстрее забилось сердце и вспотели ладони. Она отдавала себе отчет в том, что это было невероятно глупо, но справиться с собой не могла. В конце концов, как она и сказала отцу, исполнялась ее детская мечта.

Посмеявшись над собой, Катя направилась в ту часть сада Ждановых, где проходило празднование, и уже минут чрез пятнадцать поняла, что ей нечего здесь делать. Она никого не знала на приеме, кроме Ждановых и Воропаевых, которые даже не подозревали о ее присутствии. Наверняка Андрей и Александр уже и думать забыли о том, что она была приглашена. Если слова Андрея вообще можно было счесть официальным приглашением. Знакомиться с другими гостями Катя не собиралась, ей вообще было сложно сходиться с людьми и общаться с незнакомцами, а провести вечер, сидя на скамейке и наблюдая за чужим весельем, она не желала.

Вздохнув, она допила бокал шампанского и побрела обратно к калитке. Однако минуту спустя оркестр за ее спиной заиграл вальс, который играл накануне ее отъезда в Страсбург, и Катя, не удержавшись, пошла назад. И на полпути к оркестру столкнулась с кем-то, и едва удержалась на ногах. У Кати было плохое зрение, которое в темноте становилось только хуже, никакие линзы и очки не помогали, а сейчас как раз начало смеркаться.

— Прощу прощения, — сказала она.

Катя вгляделась в того, в кого врезалась, и покраснела. Ну надо же, опять они с Андреем встретились. Была бы Катя менее рациональна и цинична, подумала бы, что это судьба. А так она довольно решила, что ей очень везет. Что, впрочем, не помешало ей смутиться, особенно когда она заметила, что взгляд Андрея прикован к ее декольте.

Андрей с трудом поднял голову, отрываясь от завораживающего своей красотой вида, и, посмотрев Кате в лицо, озадаченно нахмурился, а затем расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Богатой будешь, Катя: я опять тебя сразу не узнал, — подмигнул он ей.

Катя чуть смущенно улыбнулась в ответ. Был бы это любой другой мужчина, она нашла бы, что сказать, а с Андреем у нее словно язык отсох. Что ж за закон подлости такой! К счастью, Андрею, судя по всему, не нужен был от нее вербальный ответ. Он еще раз, стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее, заглянул ей в декольте, и спросил:

— Ты ведь в Европе все это время жила? Сколько ты уже к Валерию Сергеевичу не приезжала, три года, четыре?

— Что-то около того, — неопределенно отозвалась Катя. Чем меньше деталей, тем лучше — проще врать.

— Пойдем потанцуем, и ты расскажешь, где лучше жить, — предложил Андрей с лукавым блеском в глазах, протягивая ей руку.

Формально они были знакомы с детства, но это было очень давно, и они никогда даже не считались друзьями, так что у Андрея не было права вести себя так фамильярно. Но, очевидно, сам он так не думал. Что ж, так даже удобнее.

— Идем, — беря его под руку, согласилась Катя.

Вообще-то, ее не вдохновляла перспектива танца с Андреем. Потому что это Андрей. Потому что танцевала Катя так себе. И потому что танцевать ей придется перед кучей людей, включая Ждановых-старших и — о боже, почему она не вспомнила об этом раньше? — Киру Воропаеву. Но отступать было поздно.

Катя стиснула зубы, медленно выдохнула и сказала себе: «Ты же с детства этого хотела. К тому же это будет первый и последний раз. Так что расслабься и делай то, что должна». Она натянуто улыбнулась и расправила плечи. Андрей, похоже, принял это за энтузиазм, и теснее прижался к ней. Катя опять покраснела: с момента встречи с Андреем она краснела больше, чем за последние несколько лет, и это в ее-то годы.

Когда он дошли до танцплощадки вальс уже сменился какой-то медленной композицией. Катя, понадеявшись, что не похожа не приговоренного к казни, вступающего на эшафот, шагнула на танцпол и обняла Андрея за шею. Как любил говорить один ее коллега, шоу начинается.

* * *

Маргарита Рудольфовна улыбалась гостям, беседовала с теми, кто подходил поздравить Павла Олеговича, и попутно, делая вид, что все замечательно, утешала стоявшую рядом Киру, которая, увы, не всегда умела держать лицо.

— Кирюша, уверена, он просто общается с гостями, — вполголоса сказала Маргарита Рудольфовна.

— С гостями. Конечно. С какой-нибудь гостьей, — сквозь зубы отозвалась Кира, оглядывая толпу.

— Вы о чем? — жизнерадостно спросила подошедшая к ним Кристина.

Ни Кира, ни Маргарита Рудольфовна ей не ответили, но по их взглядам она сама все поняла.

— А, опять об Андрюше, — сказала она. — Тебе не нравится, что он танцует не с тобой?

— Танцует?

Кира посмотрела на танцплощадку и, действительно, увидела, что Андрей танцует с какой-то девицей. Точнее, не столько танцует, сколько — тут Кира не могла найти другого слово, — обжимается.

Маргарита Рудольфовна, не переставая улыбаться, прикоснулась к ее руке успокаивающим жестом.

– Кирочка, вот видишь, он всего лишь танцует с гостьей. Не о чем волноваться.

Даже зная ее всю жизнь, Кира до сих пор не могла понять, действительно ли Маргарита Рудольфовна так слепа и глуха во всем, что касалось ее сына, или же она просто делает хорошую мину при плохой игре. Она ведь еще много лет назад дала понять, что никакой другой невестки, кроме Киры, не потерпит. При этом, однако, она до бесконечности готова была ждать, пока Андрей не созреет до брака, и, похоже, не сомневалась, что Кира разделяет эту ее готовность.

Павел Олегович, как всегда хранил молчание, верный своему принципу не вмешиваться в чужие личные дела.

Александр, бесшумно подошедший к ним сзади, в который раз подумал о том, что если бы не влияние Маргариты Рудольфовны, было бы легче убедить Киру не тратить жизнь на Жданова, который и мизинца ее не стоит. Киру Александр обожал, как только старший брат может обожать младшую сестру. Андрея Жданова – ненавидел, причем ненависть эта была взаимной, страстной и открытой. Но, к сожалению, Александр понимал, что в интересах семейного бизнеса будет лучше, если Жданов и Кира все же поженятся или, по крайней мере, сохранят пока нормальные отношения, и потому сдерживался и не пытался развести их совсем уж активно. То есть с использованием шантажа, угроз и грязной игры. Он не хотел, чтобы сердце Киры было разбито по его вине, пусть лучше это произойдет из-за Жданова, и поэтому сказал лениво:

– Согласен. Вот если бы он не танцевал, а развлекался с кем-нибудь – другое дело. К тому же он танцует всего-навсего с Катериной, дочкой Валерия Сергеевича. Вспоминает детство золотое.

– С Катериной? С Катей Пушкаревой? – удивилась Кира.

Кристина, судя по выражению ее лица, вообще не понимала, о ком он говорит. Катя была немногим младше Киры, и в детстве они иногда играли вместе, не слишком, правда, охотно: у них было мало общего, и родители обеих не поощряли их дружбу. К слугам в семье Воропаевых не относились как к людям второго сорта, но и сближаться с ними не стремились. Кристина была на семь лет старше Кати, и никогда ее не замечала, а Александр и Андрей порой играли с Кирой и Катей в прятки и салочки. Александр, Андрей и Катя одно время даже учились в одной школе, и по утрам их туда отвозил Валерий Сергеевич. Андрей, правда, вряд ли об этом помнил, но такими деталями можно было пренебречь ради душевного спокойствия Киры.

– Какого Валерия Сергеевича? – нахмурилась Маргарита Рудольфовна.

– Нашего Валерия Сергеевича?! – воскликнула Кристина и пояснила Ждановой: – Нашего водителя. Надо же, я и забыла, что у него есть дочь. Она, кажется, была всегда тихой и незаметной дурнушкой.

– Была, – отозвалась Кира и, снова посмотрев на Жданова и Пушкареву, добавила зло: – Не зря говорят, что в тихом омуте черти водятся. Я слышала, что она возвращается домой, к отцу. Быстро она: не успела приехать, а уже возобновила старые знакомства.

Кира начала закипать, и Александр, который искреннее симпатизировал Павлу Олеговичу, решил, что в кое-то веки он может сделать доброе дело и предотвратить очередную ссору Киры и Жданова. Или, по крайней мере, попытаться предотвратить. Александр тяжело вздохнул, скривился и направился к танцполу.

* * *

Катя знала свои сильные и слабые стороны. Возможно, не все и не так хорошо, как ей казалось, но все же. Она знала, что она отличный аналитик, что она способна увидеть нестыковки, повторения и скрытые детали там, где мало кто другой их разглядит, что ей не сложно обрабатывать большие массивы информации, даже если они состоят сплошь из одних чисел. Но она также знала, что она плохо разбирается в людях. Однако вырожденное чутье ей в какой-то степени заменили все те же аналитические способности: благодаря коллеге, она научилась наблюдать за людьми и, главное, делать правильные выводы из своих наблюдений. Поэтому, хотя она и чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, танцуя с Андреем, она быстро сообразила, что ему не нужно было от нее активное участие в разговоре. Ей достаточно было улыбаться, кивать головой и вставлять короткие ответы на его вопросы, чтобы поддерживать разговор. Сам же Андрей осыпал ее цветистыми комплиментами, флиртовал и всячески давал понять, что готов продолжить с ней общение, желательно в более интимной обстановке. При этом он умудрялся оставаться в рамках приличия, и был очень мил и обаятелен. Пожалуй, еще лет пять назад Катя повелась бы на это и согласилась на свидание с ним. Сейчас же она лишь недоумевала, как его такого терпит Кира, и ей было любопытно, не нашлось ли еще женщины, которую оставили бы равнодушной попытки Жданова соблазнить его.

И все равно, несмотря ни на что, Катя понимала, что в него легко влюбиться, сочтя его прекрасным принцем на белом коне. То есть «Порше». По мере того, как Андрей все теснее и теснее прижимался к ней, Катя чувствовала себя все более и более неловко и не представляла, что ей делать дальше.

Спасение, если это можно было так назвать, пришло оттуда, откуда Катя меньше всего его ждала.

— Андрей, — раздался вдруг позади нее низкий голос, который прозвучал так, как будто у его обладателя болят зубы, — позволь украсть у тебя очаровательную даму.

Собственно, просьбой это не было, скорее требованием, и уже через секунду Катю взяли за руку и развернули, не спрашивая ее согласия. Она обнаружила себя лицом к лицу с недовольным Александром Воропаевым, который посмотрел поверх ее плеча на Жданова и поднял бровь, молча удивляясь: «Что, ты еще здесь?». Кате показалось, что она услышала, как скрипнули зубы Андрея.

— Конечно, — отозвался тот. — Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся, Катенька.

— Д-да, конечно, — ответила Катя, не оборачиваясь.

— Эти ботинки стоят полтысячи евро, так что не советую наступать мне на ноги, — мрачно сказал Александр и повел Катю в танце. 

* * *

Родители с детства пытались привить Кристине, Александру и Кире хорошие манеры. Их учили говорить «спасибо» и «пожалуйста», есть рыбу правильной вилкой и не терять лица, что бы ни происходило. В теории все трое отлично усвоили эту нелегкую науку, но когда выросли, на практике применяли свои знания весьма своеобразно. Кристина, например, которая жила в каком-то своем мире, редко соприкасающимся с миром реальным, могла быть крайне бестактной. Ей были безразличны все, кроме семьи и друзей, а на остальных людей она не обращала внимания, и потому кто-то считал ее высокомерной грубиянкой, а кто-то — просто чокнутой. Кира всегда и везде старалась вести себя с безукоризненной вежливостью, словно она английская королева, на которую смотрит весь мир. Время от времени выдержка ей изменяла, особенно когда дело касалось Андрея Жданова, но, тем не менее, в светском обществе столицы считали, что она безупречна во всех отношениях. Александр же был любезен и учтив только тогда, когда это было ему выгодно.

Вначале он собирался сказать Пушкаревой все, что хотел, прямо и без обиняков, но быстро передумал: он не знал, чего она хотела, а значит, идти на конфликт с ней вот так сразу могло быть опасно. И Александр предпочел занять выжидательную позицию и прощупать Пушкареву. Если ему повезет, то она просто планирует осуществить детскую мечту и добиться Жданова. В таком случае он мог лишь пожалеть ее за дурной вкус, но угрозы она не представляла. Достаточно намека на то, что за неосмотрительные действия Пушкаревой будет расплачиваться ее отец, и она исчезнет с горизонта. А вот если она окажется охотницей за состоянием, Александру придется труднее. С наивными романтическими дурами справиться проще, чем с расчетливыми хищницами.

Но то, как Пушкарева напряглась, когда он обнял ее за талию, словно испугавшись, не вязалось с поведением хищницы, и Александр мысленно порадовался: будет легко. Скучно, но легко. Он считал, что хорошо разбирается в людях, а ситуации, когда его выводы оказывались неверными, называл исключением из правил и статистической погрешностью.

— Как поживает старушка Европа? — спросил Александр

— Как обычно, — сказала Пушкарева, пытаясь пожать плечами, что не слишком сочеталось с танцем.

Александр попрощался с ботинками.

— К нам погостить или навсегда? — Быка за рога лучше было брать сразу.

— Пока не решила, — отозвалась Пушкарева и снова замолкла.

Разговор явно не клеился.

— Валерий Сергеевич обрадовался бы, если ты вернулась насовсем, — снова закинул удочку Александр, рассудив, что раз он знает ее с детства, то «выкать» ей вовсе незачем.

— Я знаю, — сказала Пушкарева и тихонько вздохнула. — Он ведь не молодеет. Рано или поздно ему придется выйти на пенсию, и кто тогда будет за ним присматривать? Но для этого мне надо сначала самой здесь устроиться, а я как-то… забыла, какая здесь жизнь.

— Что Родина-мать кажется мачехой после Европы? — хмыкнул Александр.

— Да нет. Просто там все по-другому. Не лучше… ну, в каком-то смысле, и не хуже, но по-другому. Я не сразу привыкла, а теперь придется отвыкать.

— Угу. От чистых дорог, зеленых лужаек и вежливых людей, ‒ съязвил Александр.

Пушкарева слегка улыбнулась в ответ.

— А ты, я забыл, кто по образованию?

— Экономист. Не уверена, что в России большой спрос на европейских экономистов.

— В России спрос на людей с мозгами, — буркнул Александр, вспомнив финдиректора «Зималетто», которого у него давно уже чесались руки уволить. — А работают исключительно безмозглые, но со связями. Кстати о связях: Кира и Андрей собираются, как выражается Кристина, связать себя узами брака.

— Да?

— Да. И я очень, очень надеюсь, что счастью моей сестры ничто и никто не помешает, — жестко сказал Александр глядя на Пушкареву.

Та близоруко прищурилась и кивнула.

— Понимаю.

Интересно, и впрямь поняла, или она непроходимая дура? Сказать что-либо еще Александр не успел: Пушкарева вдруг отстранилась и сказала, облизав губы:

— Все, танец закончился.

Действительно оркестр заиграл что-то свинговое — для кого, спрашивается? — и Пушкарева ретировалась прежде, чем Александр успел опомниться. Можно подумать, он ее каленым железом пытал! Александр фыркнул и решил, что он заслужил чего-нибудь покрепче шампанского, предлагаемого всем услужливыми официантами. И найти это крепкое можно было только у себя дома. Развернувшись, Александр пошел к себе, стараясь не попадаться на глаза сестрам или Ждановым, ‒ меньше всего ему в очередной раз хотелось слышать высказывания о своей нелюдимости и грубости.

* * *

Катя не поняла, что произошло. Нет, точнее, поняла, но поверить в это не могла. По всему выходило, что Воропаев пытался сказать ей, чтобы она держалась подальше от Жданова. И это при том, что сегодня они впервые за долгие годы вообще увиделись. Да, кажется, слухи о похождениях Жданова и ревности Киры, долетевшие до Кати, были преуменьшены. Вот только этого ей не хватало! Ей надо было оставаться тише воды и ниже травы, а не привлекать к себе ненужное внимание. Не надо было соглашаться идти сюда.

Катя оглядела гостей и подумала, что, возможно, сейчас самое время ковать железо, пока горячо, то есть сделать то, для чего она вернулась домой. Слуги Воропаевых уже разошлись по своим комнатам, сами Воропаевы ‒ на приеме, и ее никто не заметит…

‒ Катя, неужели уже уходишь?

Андрей появился словно из ниоткуда, и Катя даже вздрогнула от неожиданности.

‒ Д-да, я что-то устала. Тяжелый день.

‒ Понимаю, ‒ улыбнулся Андрей. ‒ Но я не могу тебя отпустить, пока не покажу мамину оранжерею. Ее сделали уже после твоего отъезда, а сейчас она просто сказочно украшена и там расцвел какой-то редкий цветок ‒ такой шанс упустить нельзя. Идем, это не займет много времени, обещаю.

Он ловко снял с подноса проходившего мимо официанта два бокала шампанского и протянул один Кате. Андрей был доволен собой: он сумел быстро убедить Киру в том, что Катя для него всего лишь подруга детства, отделался от нее под благовидным предлогом, получил одобрение от своего лучшего друга Романа Малиновского («Какая фигурка! Пятый размер, Ждан! Да какая разница, кто она? Дерзай, только чтобы Кира не видела, а нам всем мало не покажется») и теперь твердо намеревался познакомиться с Катей поближе.

Кате не хотелось ни в какую оранжерею, но выбора у нее практически не было. По пути в оранжерею Андрей что-то увлеченно рассказывал, но Катя, занятая своими мыслями, его не слушала. В конце концов, Андрей, окликнув ее пару и не получив ответа, повернулся к ней, продолжая идти задом.

‒ Катя, что-то не так? ‒ спросил он.

Катя открыла было рот, чтобы сказать, что все в порядке, но тут Андрей споткнулся обо что-то каблуком и стал падать. Он инстинктивно попытался сгруппироваться, чтобы не удариться затылком о каменную дорожку, но в его руках был бокал шампанского, и это, вкупе с уже выпитым спиртным, явно не улучшало координацию. В конечном итоге Андрей упал на неловко выставленную руку, и его вопль и последовавшее за ним короткое, но эмоциональное ругательство, явно давали понять, что простым ушибом он не отделался.

‒ Я… я сейчас, подожди, я кого-нибудь приведу, ‒ пробормотала Катя, глядя на скорчившегося на земле Андрея, прижимавшего к груди руку. ‒ Я быстро, подожди.

И она побежала, чтобы позвать на помощь, проклиная все на свете. Ну почему, почему ей всегда так не везет?

* * *

Накануне Александр так и не вернулся на прием к Ждановым и порадовался этому, когда, спустившись утром к завтраку, услышал громкие и возбужденные голоса сестер.

— Кирочка, ты же видишь — судьба сама за тебя отомстила, — сказала Кристина, когда он вошел в столовую. — Она на твоей стороне и дает ему знак.

Кому «ему» можно было не спрашивать.

— Что натворил Жданов на этот раз? — поинтересовался Александр, садясь за стол.

— Почему сразу «натворил»? — возмутилась Кира. Сама она могла сколько угодно обижаться на Андрея и ругать его, но брату этого не позволяла. — Почему ты всегда на него нападешь? Тебе доставляет удовольствие мучить меня?

Ясно, раз Кира так завелась с самого утра, значит, Жданов вчера особенно отличился. Александр по опыту знал, что оправдываться или объясняться с ней, когда она в таком настроении, не стоит, и потому, сделав глоток кофе, вопросительно посмотрел на Кристину.

— Андрюша сломал руку, — заявила та.

Александр мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что не выпалил: «Отлично!». Вместо этого он спросил:

— И как его угораздило? Напился так, что ноги не держали?

— Споткнулся, — процедила Кира. — Перед оранжереей и в компании Пушкаревой.

Последнее было сказано с откровенным ядом.

— Брось, он наверняка хотел ей показать оранжерею. Маргарита вчера туда половину гостей перетаскала, каким-то цветком хвасталась, — небрежно сказал Александр.

Дожили! Он — и защищает Андрея. Где-то на Северном полюсе, должно быть, сдохло много-много белых медведей. Конечно, на самого Жданова Александру было наплевать. На Катерину, в общем-то, тоже. Но, в чем он никогда не признался бы даже самому себе, не говоря уже об окружающих, Александру не хотелось расстраивать Валерия Сергеевича, который явно не придет в восторг от слухов о похождениях своей дочери и реакции Киры. Александр прекрасно помнил — хотя предпочел бы забыть об этом раз и навсегда, — как когда-то давным-давно, в другой жизни, он выступал в первом классе на школьном спектакле. Он заикался, забыл половину слов, упал, уходя со сцены, и на обратном пути родители обсуждали «прекрасный педагогический коллектив», «очень сильную программу», «ту очаровательную девочку с синим бантом» и «артистического мальчика из параллели». Александру они не сказали ни слова на протяжении всего пути домой. Позже его, злобно секущего палкой кусты, нашел Валерий Сергеевич, уже тогда бывший их шофером.

— Что, брат, не получилось что-то? — сочувственно спросил Валерий Сергеевич. — Да ну и ладно, нашел из-за чего расстраиваться. Вот если б ты, скажем, кросс не сдал или, там нормы по стрельбе, тогда было б из-за чего переживать.

Потом Валерий Сергеевич учил его метко стрелять из рогатки по жестяным баночкам «Кока-колы», и Александр с блеском освоил эту науку, почти выкинув из головы злополучный спектакль. В дальнейшей он наотрез отказывался участвовать в какой-либо школьной самодеятельности, зато начал заниматься спортом и усиленно — математикой. Так, по крайней мере, у него было меньше шансов разочаровать родителей.

— Ну конечно, — фыркнула Кира, возвращая Александра в настоящее, — именно цветок он и хотел ей показать.

— Кира, не устаю повторять, — не выдержал Александр, — определись уже. Или ты его бросаешь, или миришься с его выходками и перестаешь трепать нервы себе и нам всем. А иначе я решу, что ты мазохистка, и тебе нравится, что он вытирает об тебя ноги.

Он не первый раз говорил это Кире, и она либо взрывалась и начинала ругаться с ним, либо обижалась и уходила. Сегодня, к облегчению Александра, она выбрала первый вариант. Покрывшись красными пятнами, Кира резко встала, швырнула на стол салфетку, лежавшую на коленях, и выбежала из столовой.

— Саша, вечно ты! — укорила его Кристина и пошла за Кирой.

А Александр в который раз проклял Жданова, который даже позавтракать ему нормально не дал, и решил, что надо обязательно что-то делать с Пушкаревой.

* * *

Неудачно начавшийся день продолжился в том же духе. Новая секретарша, взятая на испытательный срок вместо так не вовремя ушедшей в декрет умницы Дарьи, пролила кофе на уже подписанный поставщиками договор, Милко устроил очередную истерику, ведущую модель предстоящего показа переманили конкуренты, а прибыль за квартал, по предварительным оценкам, упала настолько, что Александр даже налил себе рюмочку коньяка, что позволял себе на работе крайне редко.

К вечеру Александру начало казаться, что мироздание смилостивилось над ним, но оказалось, что он рано радовался. Когда рабочий день почти закончился, к нему зашла Ольга Вячеславовна Уютова, помощница Милко, которую Александр знал с детства. Когда-то она была главной швеей в «Ателье №16», директором которого являлся тогда Павел Жданов, а главным дизайнером — Юлия Воропаева. Впоследствии, пройдя немалый путь, Ателье стало акционерным обществом «Зималетто», которое все в основном знали как Модный дом «Зималетто».

— Александр Юрьевич, я ненадолго, — сказала Уютова, садясь напротив Александра. — Я уже неделю поговорить с вами собираюсь, да все никак времени не находилось. Может, это и ерунда все, но я решила, что вам лучше об этом знать. Я разговаривала недавно с девочками… с теми, кто еще в Ателье со мной работал. Вы знаете, у многих из них еще остались акции «Зималетто», хоть их и мало.

Действительно, когда «Ателье №16» приватизировали, потом превращали в товарищество, а потом — в акционерное общество, большая часть тогдашних сотрудников купила акции «Зималетто», став миноритарными акционерами. У кого-то с течением времени Ждановы и Воропаевы эти акции выкупили, у кого-то они сохранились. Дивиденды по ним были небольшие, в управление компанией эти акционеры не вмешивались и хранили свои акции скорее как воспоминание о прошлом.

— И?

— Они говорят, кто-то предлагал выкупить у них акции. Не у одного-двух человек, а почти у всех акционеров. Собственно, они потому мне все и позволили: знают, что я еще здесь работаю, и хотели посоветоваться, как поступить. Я подробности не вдавалась, но цену им предлагали хорошую. Не заоблачную, но очень приличную. И обращался к ним не один человек, а два или три. Некоторые свои акции уже продали. Я попросила тех, с кем разговаривала, пока ни на что не соглашаться, пока я с вами не пообщаюсь. Подумала, вдруг это вы…

— Не я, — перебив ее, отрезал Александр. — Ольга Юрьевна, спасибо, что рассказали. Пожалуйста, попросите всех, кого знаете, никому ничего не продавать. Если уж они так хотят избавиться от своих акций, то пусть сначала обратятся к нам. Хорошо? Да, и пусть по возможности запишут контакты этих покупателей. А если вам удастся выяснить, сколько человек и кому уже продали акции, будет вообще отлично.

— Постараюсь. Я все передам, Александр Юрьевич.

— Спасибо, Ольга Вячеславовна.

— Да не за что. Одно дело ведь делаем, — невесело улыбнулась Уютова, прекрасно понимавшая, что к чему. — Ну, я пойду. До свидания.

— До свидания.

Уютова ушла, а Александр потер виски и налил себе еще коньяка. Вот только этого ему и не хватало для полного счастья! Истерики Киры и кобелизм Жданова были ничем по сравнению с попытками рейдерского захвата компании — а именно об этом в первую очередь свидетельствовала массовая скупка акций миноритарных акционеров. «Отдам бразды правления обратно Павлу Олеговичу и уеду с Кристиной куда-нибудь к черту на рога», — мрачно подумал Александр и набрал номер главы юридического отдела компании.

* * *

На работу Кира решила не ходить, чтобы позаботиться об Андрее. (Маргарита, поохав вчера вечером и с утра пораньше, отправилась на встречу с подругами – надо же ей было обсудить, как прошел вчерашний прием, — а Павел Олегович уехал по делам.) К обеду они дважды поругались, столько же раз помирились, Кира пролила на Андрея горячий кофе, попыталась накормить его с ложки и едва лишила радости будущего отцовства, уронив вилку ему на колени. Ну, почти на колени — сантиметров на тридцать выше.

— Кирюша, дорогая, я состоянии есть левой рукой, честное слово, — утомленно сказал Андрей. Сил на то, чтобы ругаться у него не осталось, да и вообще, ему хотелось спать после болеутоляющего. — Я же не беспомощный инвалид, слава богу.

— Это потому что тебе крупно повезло, — поджав губы, заметила Кира. — Вот упал бы ты неудачно на бокал, и остался бы без…

— Какие ужасы ты придумываешь, — поспешно перебил ее Андрей. — Мне и перелома хватает, спасибо. Я все осознал, раскаялся и больше не буду.

— Осознал? Раскаялся? — снова начала заводиться Кира. — Хочешь сказать, что не будешь больше волочиться за каждой юбкой? Признаешь, что изменял мне направо и налево?

— Кира, какое у тебя сегодня буйное воображение, — выдавив из себя смешок, попытался успокоить ее Андрей, делая вид, что его лишь забавляют подобные предположения. — Ходить, глядя под ноги, больше не буду. Какие измены, о чем ты? Я просто проявлял гостеприимство.

— С шампанским в оранжерее?

— С десятком других гостей вокруг. Кира, ну в самом деле, хватит уже забивать себе голову всякой ерундой. Мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя, правда.

Андрей как нельзя кстати был без очков — так его взгляд побитого щенка, просящего прощения за все грехи мира, действовал особенно эффективно. Выражение лица Кира мгновенно смягчилась, и она пылко поцеловала Андрея, нечаянно опершись на его сломанную руку. Андрей взвыл, и Кира торопливо отпрянул от него, а затем принялась покрывать его лицо поцелуями, повторяя: «Прости, прости, прости». Андрей терпеливо дождался, пока ее порыв иссякнет, и зевнул, лишь наполовину притворно.

— Кира, прости, но меня сейчас вырубит, — виновато сказал Андрей.

— Конечно, отдыхай, – погладила его по гипсу Кира. – Я потом к тебе зайду.

Андрей всем своим видом продемонстрировал энтузиазм от этой перспективы и закрыл глаза. Кира поцеловала его на прощание в лоб («Я еще умер, но уже близок к этому», – вертелось на языке у Андрея), – и ушла.

– Слава богу, – выдохнул Андрей и сам не заметил, как уснул.

* * *

Проснувшись, Катя не сразу поняла, где находится, а поняв, тут же вспомнила, что произошло накануне, и снова уткнулась лицом в подушку, обреченно застонав. Она уже смирилась с тем, со своим невезением, но все равно было чертовски обидно, когда ей вот так не везло в самые ответственные моменты. Нет, она вовсе не собиралась поддаваться чарам Андрея, ни в оранжерее, ни вообще, но вот так глупо все испортить в первый же день… Воропаев ей, можно сказать, угрожал, Кира теперь наверняка будет считать ее разлучницей и соперницей, а значит, спокойной жизни Кате не видать. Иными словами, достичь своей цели ей теперь будет намного труднее.

Она вздохнула, умылась ледяной водой, отчего почувствовала себя немного лучше, и взяла в руки телефон, который не выключала на ночь и даже не убирала звук. Ни одного звонка или сообщения. Тут, как по заказу, телефон завибрировал и разразился саундтреком из мультика «Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь». К счастью, шеф был не настолько хорошо знаком с диснеевскими мультиками, чтобы узнать эту музыку.

– Да? – сказала она по-французски, отвечая на звонок.

– Катрин, доброе утро. Как у тебя дела?

Когда она только приехала в Страсбург, то поняла, что учить иностранцев выговаривать имя «Катя» и слышать его исковерканный вариант – выше ее сил. Поэтому стала представляться всем как «Кэтрин». Однако ее коллеги, будучи уроженцами разных стран, называли ее каждый на свой национальный манер. Бьянка, например, широко улыбаясь, сразу же заявила, что будет звать ее «Катарина» и никак иначе. К счастью, Катя не имела ничего против. А их босс Жан-Пьер звал Катю «Катрин», и в его исполнении это звучало так, что у Кати первое время сладко замирало сердце. И это при том, что Жан-Пьер не капли не интересовал Катю и был женат.

– Все в порядке. – Не рассказывать же ему о том переполохе, который поднялся, когда Катя нашла в толпе гостей Ждановых и сообщила, что их сын, кажется, сломал руку. – Но, боюсь, все будет не так просто, как я рассчитывала.

Тут Катя покривила душой: она никогда не рассчитывала, что будет легко, но активно убеждала в этом Жан-Пьера. Ей до ужаса не хотелось заниматься тем, ради чего она вернулась домой, но она не могла позволить своей неуверенности и страхам все испортить.

— Проблемы? — тут же насторожился Жан-Пьер.

— Нет, просто… такое ощущение.

— Мы с самого начала допускали, что положительного результата может и не быть. Сделай, что получится, и будь осторожна. Собственно, я звоню предупредить, чтобы ты была готова к тому, что можешь понадобиться раньше, чем рассчитывали. Через три недели.

— Проблемы? — подражая Жан-Пьеру, спросила Катя.

— Да. Я уже отправил тебе файл. Не волнуйся, пока что мы можем справиться без тебя, но я бы предпочел, чтобы через три недели ты вернулась в Страсбург.

Учитывая, что Катя приехала в Москву на месяц, такое изменение планов было не критичным, хотя и досадным. К тому же Катю встревожил тон Жан-Пьера.

— Поняла. Я поменяю билет.

— Хорошо. Будь осторожна, — снова повторил Жан-Пьер.

Кто-то посторонний мог бы подумать, что он сильно за нее переживает… ну, в общем-то, он и впрямь переживал, но Катя знала, что когда он призывал ее к осторожности, то думал не только о ее личной безопасности, но и о том, чтобы не пострадало дело.

— Обязательно.

Попрощавшись, Жан-Пьер отключился, а Катя метнулась к компьютеру. Прочитав присланный ей файл, она чертыхнулась по-немецки — вот что значит дурное влияние коллеги. Все было даже хуже, чем она могла вообразить, и теперь она понимала, почему ее помощь могла потребоваться именно через три недели, и почему сейчас без нее можно было обойтись. Вот только легче Кате от этого не стало. Ей вдруг остро захотелось обратно домой, в родную квартиру, пусть крошечную, зато с пекарней внизу и спортзалом через дорогу. Мучить себя бегом по утрам, как делали некоторые Катины коллеги, ей было невмоготу, но зато она несколько лет назад внезапно полюбила йогу и — в чем она не призналась никому, кроме лучшей подруги Луизы, — стала недавно ходить на танец живота. Поскольку ни свежевыпеченных круассанов с шоколадом, ни расслабляющей йоги здесь не было, Катя решила прогуляться по окрестностям. Но сначала… Сначала Катя хотела рискнуть.

Зайти в дом было просто — в конце концов, она полдетства здесь провела. Главным было делать вид, что она имеет право здесь находиться. Она знала, что комнаты обычно убираются утром, начиная с верхних и закачивая помещениями на первом этаже. По крайней мере, так было раньше, и, судя по тому, что горничная спокойно пила кофе на кухне, когда Катя зашла туда, уборка была уже закончена. Катя перебросилась парой слов с Анной Александровной, бессменным поваром Воропаевых уже много лет, и пошла дальше. «Если меня застукают, скажу, что шла в туалет, и буду строить из себя идиотку», — мрачно подумала она. В кои-то веки ей повезло, и по дороге в спальню Александра ей никто не встретился.

Катя подозревала, что искомого она там не найдет и оказалась права: в комнате не нашлось ни одного компьютера или планшета. Значит, Александр возил их везде с собой, а это усложняло задачу. Катя, сердце которой колотилось быстрее обычного, уже собралась было выходить из комнаты, но только она взялась за ручку, как в коридоре послышался знакомый голос:

—…отдыхает, бедняжка. Я…

Катя, как она честно призналась потом самой себе, запаниковала. Строго говоря, для этого не было причины: ну зачем бы Кире заходить к брату в его отсутствие? Но Катя об этом не подумала. Все, что она могла — так это судорожно метнуться к шкафу и залезть внутрь.

В шкафу было тесно и приятно пахло мужским парфюмом. Катя сделала глубокий вдох, закрыла глаза и почти успокоилась. У Александра был очень, очень вкусный одеколон. По крайней мере, Катя думала, что это пахло им. В смысле, одеколоном. Если это было саше, она непременно выяснит, что это за марка. Пытками, если придется.

Посидев минут десять в шкафу и напряженно прислушиваясь, Катя решила, что можно, пожалуй, вылезать. На ее счастье, в коридоре ее никто не увидел — страшно было подумать, что случилось бы, столкнись она нос к носу с Кирой. Колени у Кати мелко дрожали, а голова казалась пустой и легкой, как воздушный шарик. Быстро сбежав по лестнице, Катя вышла из дома через черный ход и, как и собиралась, отправилась гулять, забежав на минуту к себе, чтобы взять все необходимое. Она очень надеялась, что прогулка поможет ей справиться с нервами.

* * *

Весь день Александр занимался делами, не успев даже толком пообедать. Помимо решения текущих проблем, ему пришлось провести совещание относительно потенциальной рейдерской атаки на «Зималетто». Они уже начали делать все возможное, чтобы обезопасить тылы, и надежные люди начали рыть землю в поисках источника угрозы, но Александру было неспокойно. Он знал, что если кто-то по-настоящему захочет отобрать у них компанию, то борьба будет долгой и кровавой — в переносном, но не исключено, что и в прямом смысле слома. И ее исход будет зависеть от того, кто сильнее и влиятельнее: Александр вместе со всеми акционерами и близкими друзьями семьи из высших эшелонов власти или же заказчик захвата.

Мало ему было плохих новостей, так еще Милко закатил очередную истерику от того, что его любимая модель набрала лишний килограмм, а секретарша, явно имеющая какой-то фетиш на кофейные пятна, не удовлетворилась испорченным договоров и пролила вечером кофе на самого Александра, испортив ему костюм. В этот момент Александру изменила выдержка, и он наорал на эту «криворукую дуру», забыв, что его с детства учили не обижать девочек. Наорал и уволил, невзирая на то, что она была очередной подружкой Киры — у той была страсть пристраивать на работу в «Зималетто» своих неудачливых подруг из прошлой жизни: детсадовских, школьных, университетских. Александр знал, что Кира еще отчитает его за это, как нашкодившего малолетку, но это будет завтра, сегодня она слишком занята, изображая из себя сестру Найнтингейл. А до завтра еще нужно дожить.

У всех троих Воропаевых были квартиры в Москве — не такие шикарные, как кто-то мог подумать, но тем не менее. Они время от времени ночевали там, но жили в основном за городом, несмотря на бесконечные пробки. Сегодня Александр остаться в городе не захотел, даже предвидя, что весь вечер будет слушать о Жданове. Кстати о Жданове: притормозив и прижавшись к обочине узкой проселочной дороги, чтобы пропустить внедорожник размером с океанский лайнер, Александр заметил бредущую впереди фигуру, в которой, подъехав поближе, узнал Пушкареву. Сначала он хотел проехать мимо, но потом ему пришло в голову, что врагов следует держать даже ближе, чем друзей, и остановился рядом с ней.

— Подвезти? — спросил он, открыв дверь пассажирского сидения.

Пушкарева вздрогнула и повернулась к нему, щурясь от закатного солнца, а затем пожала плечами, не высказывая горячего желания сесть в машину. Александр подумал, решил плюнуть и поехать домой, но вместо этого вышел из машины, прихватив из бардачка пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Он не курил, нет, он просто снимал так стресс. Иногда. Не чаще пяти раз в неделю. Всего-то по две-три сигареты.

— Не возражаешь? — спросил он.

Катерина покачала головой, и он с наслаждением закурил.

— Я гуляла, — сообщила ему зачем-то Катерина, любуясь закатом.

— Угу, — отозвался Александр, удивляясь, до чего он дошел — стоит на обочине пыльной дороги и курит в компании дочери шофера.

— Хорошая игрушка, — сказал он, когда выкурил половину сигареты, показав взглядом на фотоаппарат, висевший у Катерины на груди.

И дорогая. Александр не слишком разбирался в фотоаппаратах, но когда Кристина увлеклась фотографией — после волонтерства в приютах для животных, но до сыроедения, — она несколько раз таскала его в фотосалоны, чтобы он помог ей выбрать профессиональную камеру. На клятвенные заверения Александра в том, что он ничего в этом не понимает, она не обращала внимания. В итоге Александр усвоил, что хорошая фототехника стоит немалых денег, и даже не хотел думать о том, где сейчас фотоаппарат, купленный тогда Кристине.

— Да, — сказала Катерина и, смущенно улыбнувшись, сказала вдруг: — Я на него целый год копила, как в детстве — на ходящую и говорящую куклу.

Александр вспомнил, как пару лет назад он зашел к свалившемуся с гриппом Валерию Сергеевичу — тогда все в доме переболели, кроме самого Александра, на что Жданов сказал с ухмылкой: «Зараза к заразе не пристает, как известно». Так вот, зайдя к Валерию Сергеевичу, Александр обратил внимание не несколько больших фотографий, висевших на стене. Они бросились ему в глаза не потому, что были такими уж великолепными, хотя и бездарными их назвать было нельзя, а скорее потому, что они выбивались из общей обстановки квартиры.

— Дочкина работа, — гордо сказал Валерий Сергеевич, заметив, как Александр рассматривал фотографии.

Особенно ему понравилась та, на которой юная девушка, совсем еще подросток на вид, сидела на скамейке где-то в парке и ела что-то вроде шаурмы. За ней на спинке скамейки примостился большой наглый черный ворон, косящийся на еду с недобрыми намерениями. Девушка и не подозревала, что у нее явно вот-вот отберут обед.

Тогда Александр посчитал, что Катерина просто привезла фотографии отцу, но теперь понял, что, возможно, она сама их сняла.

— Ты еще и фотограф? — хмыкнув, спросил он.

— Если бы, — вздохнула Катя. — Тогда я, может, не мучилась бы оттого, что потратила кучу денег на такую дорогую камеру. Я просто любитель.

Она снова улыбнулась и добавила:

— Я ходила на курс фотографии в университете. Наш преподаватель, Пьер, говорил, что все фотографы делятся на тех, у кого есть талант, и всех остальных. И эти остальные фотографируют либо глазами, либо сердцем. Если они фотографируют глазами, то могут стать ремесленниками с технически правильными, но бездушными фотографиями. А у тех, кто фотографирует сердцем, фотографии могут быть ужасными по технике, но с душой. На французском это звучало поэтичнее, — сморщив нос, сказала Катерина. — Говорят, что сейчас он добавил третью категорию: тех, кто фотографирует свою еду и выкладывает ее в интернет.

— И к какой категории относишься ты? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Александр.

— Увы, к тем, кто фотографирует сердцем и постоянно заваливает горизонт. А вы?

— Я точно не выкладываю в интернет фотографии еды.

Она задумчиво посмотрела на Александра и, сняв с шеи камеру, неожиданно протянула ему со словами:

— Она, конечно, стоит не полтысячи евро, но все равно не советую ее ронять.

— И что мне с ней делать? — недовольно спросил Александр.

— Снимите что-нибудь, — пожав плечами, сказала Катя. — Это ужасно интересно: смотреть на мир через камеру. Всегда почему-то видишь больше, чем без нее.

Александр неловко взял камеру и небрежно навел ее на стоявший в отдалении лес. Фотографировать ему не хотелось, но Катя так смотрела на него, что он не смог отказать. Он снял лес, закатное небо, и, напоследок, Катерину, которая с любопытством наблюдала за ним. Когда он отдал ей камеру, она вывела на дисплей одну и сделанных им фотографий.

— Смотрите.

На фотографии с небом Александр увидел вдруг стайку птиц в виде лежавшей на боку буквы «А», пролетавших на фоне облака, похожего на дракона. Когда Александр снимал этот кусок неба, он ничего такого не заметил.

— Видите, — просияла Катя. — Здорово, правда?

Александр оставил ее вопрос без ответа и предпочел сменить тему.

— Предлагаю все же поехать домой. Садитесь.

Катя с сомнением посмотрела на машину, но все же села.

— Ну что, определилась с планами? — спросил Александр, нажимая на газ.

— Нет. Я должна уехать через три недели, и хочу за это время… присмотреться.

— К чему?

— Ко всему. К жизни здесь. Понять, смогу ли я найти работу, где буду жить, если решу остаться, как буду переезжать. В общем, есть о чем подумать, — сказала Катя, отвернувшись от него и глядя в окно.

Александр же вспомнил, что его дома ждет злящаяся на Катю Кира, которая будет недовольна увольнением своей подружки, и его вдруг осенило. План, конечно, не идеальный, но для его целей сойдет.

‒ У меня предложение, ‒ сказал Александр, представив, что разговаривает с важным поставщиком, чтобы казаться искренним и доброжелательным. ‒ Если действительно хочешь познакомиться с реалиями нашего бизнеса, можешь поработать в «Зималетто». Правда, всего лишь в качестве моей помощницы и на безвозмездной основе, но мы можем официально оформить это как полноценную стажировку.

Так Александр сможет себе позволить не увольнять пока идиотку-Вику, получит вменяемую секретаршу, которую можно будет легко выгнать, если она окажется невменяемой, и ‒ самое главное ‒ удержит Пушкареву подальше от Жданова. Тот и в лучшие-то времена не утруждал себя появлением на работе, а уж со сломанной рукой они его еще полгода в «Зималетто» не увидят.

‒ Я… ‒ Катерина повернулась и огромными глазами посмотрела на него. ‒ Это было бы здорово! Спасибо. Если, конечно, я не помешаю?..

‒ Нет, ‒ коротко ответил Александр.

‒ Спасибо, мне это очень поможет.

У Катерины был такой радостный вид, словно он предложил ей руку и сердце. При мысли об этом Александра передернуло, и он прибавил скорости, хотя до дома оставалось каких-то полкилометра.

‒ Когда можно начинать?

‒ Хоть завтра.

‒ Договорились.

Александр высадил Катерину и малодушно зашел в дом через черный ход, не желая раньше времени встречаться с Кирой. Завтрашний день, судя по всему, будет не легче сегодняшнего.

* * *

Как Катя и рассчитывала, прогулка помогла ей успокоиться и упорядочить мысли. Она не привыкла к риску, и у нее еще полдня потели ладони, когда она вспоминала, что чуть не попалась. «Надо придумать несколько правдоподобных объяснений, на тот случай, если такое повторится», — решила Катя, очень надеясь, что этого все же не случится. Тем более что объяснения никак не придумывались.

Помимо ее небольшого утреннего приключения Катю беспокоило то, что она узнала от Жан-Пьера. Ей хотелось немедленно вернуться в Страсбург и начать делать хоть что-то, потому что беспомощность и бездействие всегда сводили ее с ума, но она понимала, что все равно ничем не сможет помочь. Нет, в Москве от нее больше толка, здесь она может принести больше пользы.

Она погуляла по лесу, немного пофотографировала дошла до автобусной остановки, доехала до Егорска, по которому прошлась с легкой ностальгией, села на маршрутку, ехавшую в расположенный не очень далеко крупный торговый центр, где был кинотеатр, посмотрела какой-то диснеевский мультик, перекусила в кафе и поехала обратно в Озерки. Весь день ее мысли занимала только работа, и она не смогла бы толком сказать, о чем был мультик и что она ела. По всему выходило, что ей просто необходимо было попасть в «Зималетто», но как это сделать, она так и не придумала. Черт, как не вовремя Андрей сломал руку. Если бы он был здоров, можно было бы…. ну, скажем, уговорить его устроить ей экскурсию по «Зималетто». Или по дружески зайти к нему на работу. Или еще что-нибудь в этом роде. Но теперь он наверняка какое-то время не появится в «Зималетто», а значит, она могла не успеть выяснить все, что было нужно. Осознав, о чем она думает, Катя мысленно застонала. Она терпеть не могла лгать и манипулировать людьми, но работа приучила ее к тому, что для достижения цели годится и это, однако Кате все равно не нравился такой подход. И еще меньше ей понравилось то, что эта идея показалась ей само собой разумеющейся. Как говорил Жан-Пьер, стать монстром легко, гораздо сложнее не стать им, и чем дольше Катя работала с ним, тем яснее понимала, что он прав.

Поэтому предложение Александра Воропаева, которого она встретила по пути домой, Катя восприняла со смесью радости и стыда. В конце концов, со Ждановым, учитывая его поведение на приеме, это была бы игра не в одни ворота, и он точно также, просто другими методами, пытался бы использовать ее. А вот использовать Александра было вдвойне неприятно, ведь он искренне хотел помочь ей, ничего не прося взамен. Но не согласиться на его предложение Катя не могла и твердо сказала себе, что так надо. Правда, это мало ее утешило.

Вечером, когда Катя уже собиралась ложиться спать, снова позвонил Жан-Пьер, на этот раз, ради разнообразия, с хорошей новостью: ему удалось добиться сотрудничества с их московскими коллегами.

— Тебе позвонят, и вы договоритесь обо всех деталях, — сказал на прощание Жан-Пьер. — Держи меня в курсе.

— Обязательно.

Московский коллега, представившийся Дмитрием, позвонил Кате рано утром, в девятом часу, и предложил встретиться днем. Катя, собиравшаяся весь день провести в «Зималетто», вздохнула: это было не очень удобно, но отказаться от встречи она никак не могла.

Они условились встретиться в обед в кафе в центре города — возможно, эта предосторожность отдавала паранойей, но Катя не хотела, чтобы ее видели на работе у Дмитрия. Ей не хотелось бы, чтобы из-за отсутствия одного метафорического гвоздика была проиграна целая война[1].

* * *

Утром Александр понял, что сглупил, и ему даже стало немного неловко, когда он сказал ждущей его Кате, что начать работать с этого дня у нее не получится.

— Мое предложение остается в силе, — быстро сказал он, увидев, как огорчилась Катя, — но для начала мне надо распорядиться, чтобы тебе подготовили рабочее место. Начнешь завтра.

— Хорошо, — улыбнувшись, кивнула Катя, — тогда до завтра. Надеюсь, мое присутствие в «Зималетто» не доставит никому проблем.

— Никаких, — заверил ее Андрей, подумав, что больше проблем, чем она уже вызвала, она не доставит. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

— Тогда я пойду наслаждаться последним днем свободы, — шутливо сказала Катя, снова улыбнувшись.

Кира сегодня должна была присутствовать на важной встрече, и Александр мысленно заскрежетал зубами, поняв, что ничто не помешает оставшейся дома Катерине провести весь день в компании Жданова, но теперь уже с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Или можно?

— Тебя подвезти? — спросил он. — Не хочешь прогуляться по Москве? Тебя давно не было, а она каждый день меняется, говорят, даже в лучшую сторону.

— Говорят? — подняла бровь Катя.

— У меня нет времени на прогулки.

— Жаль. Тогда я обязательно должна посмотреть Москву и рассказать вам, как она сейчас выглядит. А то вдруг вы когда-нибудь там заблудитесь.

Александр даже не сразу понял, что она… поддразнивает его? Точно. Вот наглая девчонка! Впрочем, с ним так редко кто-то разговаривал, что он не испытал особого возмущения, скорее удивление напополам с каким-то безотчетным восхищением – и хватило же ей нахальства!

— Идемте, — буркнул он без особого, правда, недовольства.

Улыбка Кати заметно померкла, но до конца не исчезла.

Первую половину пути они ехали почти в полном молчании, а потом Кате позвонили.

— Да, Дмитрий, — ответила она, бросив быстрый взгляд на Александра.

Выслушав собеседника, она чуть нахмурилась и спросила:

— Совсем? Да, да, это было бы идеально. Где-то… через час. Да, обязательно. До встречи.

Александр сам не знал, что его дернуло поинтересоваться:

— Бойфренд?

Если бы его приперли к стенке и спросили, он бы ответил, что просто хотел узнать, действительно ли Катя так опасна для Киры или же у нее есть бойфренд, которому она, возможно, не захочет изменять.

— Нет, знакомый подруги. Она живет в Женеве и, узнав, что я еду в Москву, просила передать ему кое-что.

— Надеюсь, не пакетик героина, — хмыкнул Александр.

— Я тоже. Но, любом случае, границу я уже пересекла, а остальное меня не волнует, — вновь широко улыбнулась Катя.

Поскольку теперь открыто спрашивать, есть ли у нее бойфренд было бы, по мнению Александра, странно, остаток пути также прошел в молчании.

И если этим утром Александр, придя на работу, быть чуточку в более приподнятом настроении, чем обычно, он не планировал никому этого показывать.

* * *

Дмитрий, позвонивший Кате, пока она ехала с Александром в город, сказал, что никак не может встретиться с ней ни днем, ни вечером, но, к счастью, у него было время утром. Поблагодарив судьбу за то, что у нее изменились планы, Катя договорилась встретиться с ним через час.

Вопрос Александра про бойфренда немного удивил ее: будь это кто-то другой, например, Жданов, она решила бы, что он хочет выяснить, свободна она или нет, чтобы понимать, на что рассчитывать. Но поскольку это был Воропаев, то она могла списать это на обычное, хотя, на ее взгляд, и несвойственное ему любопытство. Если бы он спросил прямо, она бы ответила, что нет, в данный момент у нее нет бойфренда. Ее последние отношения закончились больше двух лет назад, и с тех пор у нее никого не было. Даниэль был обаятельным, целеустремленным и амбициозным, и их дороги просто разошлись, когда он принял предложение о работе в Вене. После него Катя не встретила ни одного мужчину, с которым хотела бы сблизиться, но учитывая, сколько времени она проводила на работе, в этом не было ничего удивительного.

Как они и договаривались, Катя встретилась с Дмитрием в кафе. Встреча продлилась недолго: по сути, все сотрудничество сводилось к передаче документов, полученных… законным, но не вполне официальным путем.

— К сожалению, ничем не могу больше помочь, — развел руками Дмитрий. — Вы же понимаете.

Катя понимала, и ни на что большее не слишком рассчитывала, но все она была бы не прочь получить реальную помощь. Увы, приходилось довольствоваться тем, что было.

— Звоните, если что, — сказал на прощание Дмитрий.

Катя сомневалась, что если это «если что» и впрямь настанет, она будет звонить именно ему, уж точно, не в первую очередь, но пообещала и, попрощавшись, вышла из кафе с толстой пачкой папок, которые ей необходимо было изучить в ближайшее время. При мысли о том, что, вдобавок к этому, в «Зималетто», помимо всего прочего, ей придется по-настоящему работать, Катя сникла и решила, что эти три недели будут очень долгими.

* * *

Спину обжигает болью. Свист — удар, свист — удар, свист — удар. Хлыст? Нет, скорее что-то вроде стека, со свистом рассекающего воздух, прежде чем опуститься на обнаженную спину. Капли крови и пота падают на пол, а горло саднит от крика, который не может пробиться через кляп. И страх, острый всепоглощающий страх, мешающий дышать хуже любого кляпа и сковывающий надежнее любых наручников. Она не может говорить, не может двигаться и даже думать. Все, что она слышит — это свист стека и влажные удары, все, что чувствует — ужас и боль. А потом стек вдруг замирает, тот, кто стоял секунду назад у нее за спиной, встает прямо перед ней, и она узнает, что такое настоящие страх и агония…

Катя проснулась, насквозь мокрая от пота. Она быстро села на кровати, не совсем понимая, где находится, а потом провела рукой по лицу и снова плюхнулась на спину. Нашарив телефон, она посмотрела, сонно моргая, на экран: половина шестого. Она могла бы еще час поспать, но теперь вряд ли заснет. Тяжело вздохнув, Катя встала с кровати и пошла в душ, ожесточенно зевая.

Она волновалась. Не из-за своего задания, нет, а так, словно сегодня и впрямь был ее первый день работы на новом месте, от которого зависела ее дальнейшая карьера. Наверное, она никогда не избавится от опасения показаться кому-то глупой, некомпетентной и смешной.

Перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, Катя аккуратно закрыла все папки, которые передал ей накануне Дмитрий, и убрала их в ящик стола. Конечно, папа не имел привычки рыться в ее вещах, но все равно, будет лучше, если он даже случайно не увидит содержимое этих папок. Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, Катя знала это по собственному опыту.

За несколько минут до того, как она спустилась вниз, ей пришло смс. Сообщение было от Жан-Пьера, и Катя невольно хмыкнула: он терпеть не мог смс-ки. Открыв смс, Катя улыбнулась: в нем было только два слова — «Bonne chance». Удачи. Да, удача ей определенно понадобится.

* * *

Александр подвез Катю в «Зималетто», впервые подумав о том, что, пожалуй, ему придется делать это каждый день, и это будет выглядеть довольно двусмысленно. Ничего, потом он что-нибудь придумает.

— Расскажите мне что-нибудь о «Зималетто», — попросила Катя.

Александр искоса взглянул на нее, впервые засомневавшись в своем решении использовать ее в качестве временной секретарши: если она ничего не знает о компании, на владельцев которой много лет работал ее отец, то с мозгами у нее еще хуже, чем у Вики.

— «Зималетто» — модный дом, мы шьем как эксклюзивную…

— Что-то, чего я не знаю, — мягко перебила его Катя.

— В прошлом году чистая прибыль компании составила…

— Что-нибудь интересное, — снова прервала его Катя, и на губах у нее появилась легкая улыбка.

— Что может быть интереснее прибыли? — лишь наполовину шутя буркнул Александр и ненадолго задумался. — Мы спонсируем приют для животных, — сказал он наконец. — Покупаем им еду, оплачиваем ветеринара и все такое.

Приют был идеей Кристины. Сначала Александр, не вникая, распорядился ежемесячно перечислять какие-то деньги на счет приюта, а потом Кристина отволокла его туда, чтобы «зверюшки посмотрели на того, кто им помогает». Увидев тощих, искалеченных собак с грустными глазами и апатичных кошек, Александр поднял сумму, отчисляемую приюту, втрое и время от времени приезжал лично проконтролировать, как та идут дела. Приезжать чаще у него не хватало ни времени, ни нервов.

— Здорово! — с энтузиазмом сказала Катя. — Я всегда считала, что в той фразе о том, что об обществе судят по его отношению к старикам и детям, не хватает упоминания животных. У нас есть приюты, то есть в Европе, где можно взять собаку напрокат: погулять с ней в парке, поиграть, побегать. Я всегда хотела собаку, но я целый день на работе и, к тому же, за ней некому присмотреть, когда я командировках.

Александр не стал говорить, что сам он был бы не прочь завести кошку, что, разумеется, было невозможно.

В «Зималетто» они приехали раньше Вики, что было вовсе неудивительно и вполне ожидаемо.

Александр почувствовал легкое смущение, провожая Катю в ее новый кабинет.

— К сожалению, свободного места нигде больше не нашлось, — сказал он, открыв дверь справа от своего стола.

За дверью скрывалась небольшая комнатка, задуманная как подсобное помещение, используемое по усмотрению хозяина кабинета, но точно не как еще один кабинет, — для этого она была слишком маленькой, темной и душной.

Александр не солгал, точнее, не сказал всей правды: другого места, куда посадить Катерину, действительно не было, но его было вполне реально организовать через день-другой. Однако Александр посчитал, что, во-первых, так Катя всегда будет у него под рукой, а во-вторых, у нее будет меньше искушения шататься без дела по «Зималетто», попадаться на глаза Кире и, чего доброго, общаться со Ждановым, если тому вдруг придет в голову появиться на работе.

— Ничего, несколько недель потерплю, — наморщила нос Катя, но не недовольно, а скорее весело, как будто ее ждало увлекательное приключение. — Итак, с чего мне начать?

* * *

Луиза, подруга Кати со времен учебы в университете, была уверена, что людям время от времени надо выходить из зоны комфорта и вытягивать из нее других людей. Правда, в основном она это говорила, когда пыталась свести Катю с каким-нибудь очередным красавчиком. По ее мнению, Катя непременно должна была сама оставить свой телефон тому симпатичному турку-баристе, а не ждать, пока это сделает он. А коллега Кати Бьянка считала, что иногда, чтобы узнать что-то у человека, эффективнее вести себя не так, как он предпочел бы, не так, как кажется на первый взгляд наиболее правильно, а совсем наоборот.

«Вот смотри, — сказала как-то Бьянка на немного ломаном английском, потягивая «Кровавую Мэри», — все считают, что наилучший способ разговорить старых людей — это быть вежливым, внимательно их слушать, делать вид, что тебе интересны рассказы об их прошлом или операции по шунтированию, а потом начинать осторожно расспрашивать. Чаще всего это действительно верная тактика. Но иногда ты замечаешь на их столике кучу фотографий девушки с татуировкой и синими волосами или парня с дредами, и понимаешь, что это любимый внук или внучка. Вот оно их уязвимое место. И ты закатываешь рукав свитера, опущенный раньше, чтобы старушка не заметила татуировку у тебя на запястье, или откидываешь волосы, чтобы старичок не увидел твоих десяти дырок в ухе, и они воспринимают тебя как ровесницу и подружку их внучки, и начинают чуть больше доверять. Или, например, вон тот застегнутый на все пуговицы мужчина в костюме-тройке, видишь, в углу? Такой суровый и недовольный? Это клуб, сюда приходят, чтобы развлечься, но по нему не похоже, что ему очень весело. Но он явно серьезный бизнесмен или чиновник, которому время от времени тоже надо отдыхать. Спорим, что он не клюнет ни на одну их тех, кто пытается с ним познакомиться? Он здесь с друзьями, но ему не нравится, значит, сам он выбрал бы другое место, чтобы хорошо провести время, а все те дамочки, что подсаживаются к нему, судя по всему, либо сами топ-менеджеры, либо хотят заполучить богатого любовника. Если ты подойдешь к нему и предложишь… ну, скажем, прогуляться по ночной Вене, потому что тебе одной скучно и страшно, он выглядит как человек, способный оценить такую красоту, у тебя будет больше шансов завязать с ним отношения, чем у этих хищниц».

Если бы не дело, которое и привело их в тот дорогой и модный клуб, Катя могла бы поддаться на уговоры Бьянки и таки подойти к тому мужчине. Позже она не раз с переменным успехом пыталась претворить в жизнь советы Бьянки. И поэтому, пообщавшись немного с Александром Воропаевым, которого она запомнила как серьезного и мрачного человека с тяжелым характером. То, что он, по сути, взвалил на свои плечи семейный бизнес, только добавляло ему неуживчивости, и Катя не смогла противостоять искушению немного поддразнить его. Она не была психологом и не могла сказать, что хорошо разбиралась в людях, но была убеждена, что каждому человеку надо, чтобы иногда над ним добродушно смеялись. Это сработало лучше, чем Катя могла ожидать. Шутить с Воропаевым и слегка поддразнивать его оказалось приятнее, чем она думала, и заодно помогло ей завоевать его доверие, хотя бы чуть-чуть. Она надеялась, что ей это пригодится.

И только когда она зашла в крошечную комнатенку, которая должна была стать ее кабинетом на ближайшие три недели, и закрыла за собой дверь, она вдруг в панике подумала, что, вполне вероятно, Александр мог оказаться тем, ради кого она вернулась в Москву. Эта мысль вызвала у нее непроизвольную дрожь. Она очень не хотела, чтобы все было именно так — как ни странно Александр Воропаев ей был слишком симпатичен, чтобы поверить в это.

* * *

Александр ничего не имел против детей. В теории. На практике, в общем-то, тоже, если они были тихие и воспитанные и держались подальше от него. Но когда его бывшей секретарше Дарье приспичило родить ребенка, он был страшно недоволен. Как оказалось, найти вменяемую секретаршу даже в многомилионной Москве было очень непросто. Конечно же, Кира сразу же предложила свою подругу Вику Клочкову, которая только-только развелась с очередным мужем. Этот, правда, в отличие от первых двух, был олигархом, и потому развод ударил по Вике довольно чувствительно. Отказать сестре Александр не мог, но, даже не сомневаясь, что работать Вика не умела и не собиралась, стал подбирать себе вторую помощницу. Он искренне надеялся, что Пушкарева окажется толковее той череды неумех и бестолочей, которых он брал на испытательный срок на должность секретарши.

Его надежды оправдались. По крайней мере, в первый день.

Катерина была сообразительной, схватывала все на лету и быстро запоминала. Она не боялась его до дрожи, как временная секретарша номер два, не пыталась высказывать свое ценное мнение по любому вопросу, как секретарша номер один, и не задавала глупых вопросов, как номер три. Александр подозревал, что Урядов пытался пристроить на эту должность своих родственниц и дочерей друзей и «рисовал» им красивые резюме, но проверить это не мог, а заниматься поисками самому он не собирался. На фоне всех этих девиц Катя казалась почти совершенством. Конечно, судить по одному дню было неправильно, но если все так пойдет и дальше, Александр хотя бы три недели не будет беспокоиться, что потеряется какая-нибудь нужная бумага или сорвется важная встреча. К тому же Катя не особо протестовала против тесной каморки — еще один плюс.

Кира предсказуемо взвилась, узнав, о плане Александра взять на работу Пушкареву, пусть и неофициально. Он мог бы сказать сестре, что делал это в первую очередь ради нее, но промолчал. В последнее время — и это началось еще до возвращения Кати, — вся эта бесконечная драма с Кирой и Ждановым в главных ролях начала действовать ему на нервы еще сильнее, чем раньше, и он был бы счастлив никогда больше не слышать и не видеть этих скандалов, примирений и страданий. И потому в ответ на возмущение Киры он сказал ядовито:

— Если я буду выбирать секретаршу, с которой Жданов никогда не флиртовал и флиртовать не захочет, то мне придется нанять какую-нибудь пенсионерку — других вариантов нет.

Кира по обыкновению обиделась, а Александр решил, что загладил свою вину заранее, согласившись на Вику, и не стал придавать большого значения этой ссоре. И правильно сделал, как он понял уже к обеду.

Когда он оторвался, наконец, от бумаг и с наслаждением потянулся и отжался от края стола, то увидел, что шел уже третий час. Постучавшись и не дожидаясь ответа, он заглянул в каморку.

— Я иду обедать, — сообщил он.

Повернув голову, Катя посмотрела на него, хлопая глазами, словно не совсем понимала, где она находится и зачем. Что было неудивительно, учитывая несколько солидных стопок бумаг и открытых папок, лежавших у нее на столе.

— И тебе тоже рекомендую поесть, — добавил Александр. — Не хочу, чтобы Валерий Сергеевич обвинял меня в том, что я уморил тебя голодом.

— Да, обязательно, — улыбнувшись, кивнула Катя.

Сочтя свой долг исполненным, Александр отправился на обед, оставив Катю одну.

В высотке, где располагалось «Зималетто», было несколько кафе и ресторанов, но почему-то самым съедобным и вкусным блюдом в них всех были чай и кофе. Правда, имелся один итальянский ресторанчик, где неплохо кормили, но именно поэтому там всегда были огромные очереди. Очереди Александр терпеть не мог и потому всегда обедал в близлежащих приличных заведениях, пусть даже до них приходилось идти пешком — с парковками в районе была беда. Правда, обычно компанию ему составляла Кира или финдиректор Ярослав Ветров, но сейчас он предпочел пойти одному — на сегодня ему с головой хватило общения.

* * *

Главной целью Кати на данный момент был компьютер президента. Но для того, чтобы выудить из него информацию, нужно было время, а насколько ушел Воропаев, было неизвестно, и Катя не хотела рисковать. И, потом, в компьютере могло не оказаться того, что Катя искала, и это значило, что тогда ей придется обратиться к другим источникам. То есть к людям. А с людьми сложнее, чем с компьютерами. С ними надо было налаживать отношения, а для этого требовалось произвести хорошее первое впечатление. Причем чем быстрее, тем лучше. 

Вздохнув, Катя встала из-за стола, вышла в кабинет президента, задумчиво посмотрела на стоявший на столе закрытый ноутбук и отправилась на ресепшен.

Секретаршу ресепшена, симпатичную русоволосую девушку, звали Маша, и, судя по тому, что когда Александр представлял ей Катю, вокруг нее собрались другие секретарши компании, она была центром местной светской жизни.

— Привет, — постаравшись улыбнуться как можно более приветливо, сказала Катя. — Маша, мне нужна ваша помощь. Я уж-ж-жасно проголодалась – не подскажете, где здесь можно вкусно и недорого перекусить?

— Ну, во-первых, со мной можно на «ты», не возражаешь? – Катя покачала головой, и Маша довольно кивнула. — А во-вторых… У нас есть пирожки и бутерброды, если хочешь, можешь попить с нами чаю, чтобы никуда не ходить. А завтра мы тебе покажем, где здесь что.

— С удовольствием, — с неподдельным энтузиазмом ответила Катя. Как удачно, что любопытство Маши и остальных было ей только на руку.

Через час она познакомилась со всеми членами компании, которая называла себя Женсовет. В нее входила сама Маша, Шура Кривенцева, секретарша директора по маркетингу, Амура, секретарша Воропаевой, Таня Пончева, помощница Урядова, секретарша финдирктора Света Локтева и, самая старшая из них, Ольга Уютова, правая рука дизайнера Милко.

Сначала дамы, как они обращались друг к другу, засыпали Катю вопросами. Из громкого и эмоционального разговора Воропаевой с Клочковой накануне Женсовет уже узнал кое-что о Кате и теперь хотел выяснить, насколько их обрывочные сведения и домыслы соответствовали действительности. Да, Катя действительно давно знала Ждановых и Воропаевых. Нет, она не пыталась увести Андрея от Киры. И да, она и впрямь жила много лет заграницей. Последнее вызвало особый интерес у Женсовета, и Катя, рассказывая о своей жизни в Европе, исподволь расспрашивала их о «Зималетто» под соусом сравнения стран: «А разве у вас не так?» — и подводя к нужной ей теме. Эта тактика принесла свои плоды, когда речь зашла о капризах Милко: Женсовет предупредил Катю, чтобы она не спорила с ним, иначе он потом весь день будет кипятиться, и всему «Зималетто» не поздоровится. Вообще-то, о непростом характере Милко Катя была уже наслышана, но все же спросила:

— Что, правда, такой грозный? На всех-всех орет, даже на Воропаева и моделей?

— Нет, ну, на Воропаева не орет, — призналась Маша, — на него попробуй поори, мало не покажется. Но шипит. А уж моделям достается будь здоров.

— Маша, язык у тебя без костей, — покачала головой Уютова. — Не слушай ее, Катя. С Милко, конечно, нелегко ладить, но он хороший человек. И очень талантливый. А на моделей он только по делу ругается: то вес наберут прямо перед показом, то платье испортят, то явятся в невменяемом состоянии.

— Да, неприятно. Почему вы их тогда не уволите и не найдете новых?

Это вызвало у Женсовета смех — Катя прекрасно понимала причину их веселья, но сделала вид, что удивилась:

— Что? Что-то не так?

— Модели не состоят у нас в штате, — сказала Таня, переходя на профессиональную лексику.

— Когда нам нужны модели, мы обращаемся в агентства, они присылают к нам несколько кандидатур, и Милко выбирает тех, кто ему больше нравится. Конечно, у него есть пара-тройка любимых моделей, но они мало чем отличаются от остальных.

— Ясно… А сами вы моделей не ищете? Ну, там кастинги и все такое. — Заметив, легкое недоумение, появившееся на лице Уютовой, Катя поспешила объяснить: — Моя троюродная сестра мечтает быть моделью, и уже замучила меня просьбами устроить ее в «Зималетто». Я ей сразу сказала, чтобы она ни на что не рассчитывала, но…

Она словно смущенно пожала плечами, и Уютова понимающе улыбнулась.

— Да, многие девочки мечтают сейчас быть моделями, но Милко соглашается только на профессиональных манекенщиц и сотрудничает исключительно с известными модельными агентствами.

— И дорогими, — добавила Светлана. — Получать такую кучу денег только за то, чтобы искать и нанимать на работу девушек с ногами от ушей, — это просто мечта.

— Длинные ноги в модели не самое важное, — возразила Уютова. — А модельные агентства работают не меньше нас. Нет, Катя, так и передай своей сестре, что если она и правда хочет быть моделью, то пусть обращается в агентства. Мы, по крайней мере, не берем моделей с улицы, и другие солидные компании так не делают.

— Передам. Но, надеюсь, она откажется от этой идеи. В конце концов, ноги у нее точно растут откуда надо, а не от ушей, — весело сказала Катя, старательно скрывая разочарование.

Нет, она предполагала, что услышит именно то, что сказала ей Уютова, но это все равно ее немного расстроило. Ничего, никто не обещал, что будет легко. И что ей вообще удастся что-то узнать. У нее еще было время.

Зайдя в приемную, Катя наконец-то увидела Вику Клочкову, которую Маша назвала «безмозглой стервой». Вика была эффектной ярко накрашенной брюнеткой, наградившей Катю далеко не любезным взглядом.

— Обеденный перерыв, между прочим, давно закончился, — сварливо сказала она, — а шеф уже на месте.

— Я знаю, — спокойно ответила Катя. — А еще я знаю, что рабочий день начинается в девять утра. Могу я рассчитывать, что завтра, в отличие от сегодня, вы будете на рабочем месте ровно в девять ноль-ноль?

Она с интересом посмотрела на Клочкову, которая молча уставилась на нее, приоткрыв рот, и зашла в кабинет президента.

Александр действительно был уже на месте. Будь она его настоящей секретаршей, он наверняка сделал бы ей выговор, но в положении бесплатной помощницы были свои плюсы.

— У вас чудесный коллектив, — сказала ему Катя.

— У нас чересчур болтливый коллектив, — поморщился, словно от зубной боли, Александр.

— И это тоже, — согласилась Катя. Это обстоятельство ее только радовало.

* * *

Андрею было скучно. Собственно, ничего странного в этом не было — он несколько дней просидел дома, от такого кто угодно полез бы на стенку. Однако Андрея неприятно удивило, что, более-менее оправившись от боли и привыкнув к гипсу, он никак не смог найти себе занятия. Сломанная правая рука исключала и футбольный клуб, и ночной и вообще самостоятельное передвижение. Нет, конечно, в ночной клуб пойти можно было бы, но смысл? Андрею казалось, что он сейчас везде будет неуместным и неуклюжим, и потому жалел себя, впав в хандру. А потом ему в голову пришла неожиданная и гениальная мысль — поехать на работу. Тем более что он там давненько не был, заодно поработает. Не то чтобы Андрей был лентяем или не любил работу, просто в «Зималетто» он всегда чувствовал себя лишним. Александр прекрасно справлялся с компанией, ему помогала команда верных профессионалов, а Андрей для него был никчемным избалованным плейбоем, которое нельзя было подпускать к управлению «Зималетто». Это отношение президента невольно переняли сотрудники компании, и каждый раз, когда Андрей приезжал на работу, а это случалось все реже и реже, он ощущал на себе насмешливо-завистливые взгляды. Его воспринимали как богатого мажора, который хорошо устроился в жизни, — работать ему не надо, он все и так получает на блюдечке, включая женщин, красота! Нельзя было сказать, что Андрей очень обижался или смущался, но приятного в этом было мало. Однако сейчас он готов был терпеть даже это, только чтобы хоть чем-то заняться.

В «Зималетто» выяснилось, что его приезд туда был не такой уж отличной идеей — сотрудницы «президентского» этажа, где располагались кабинеты топ-менеджеров, так называемый Женсовет, заохали при виде Андрея и его руки в слинге и прямо в коридоре наперебой начали предлагать ему кофе, чай, воду и любую помощь, какая ему только потребуется. О том, что у Андрея имелась секретарша и собственный кабинет все словно позабыли. Андрей, которого Кира уже успела замучить своей заботой, с тоской подумал, что, пожалуй, от жалостливого Женсовета он точно живым не уйдет.

— Андрей… Палыч?

Услышав смутно знакомый голос, Андрей поднял голову, отодвигая от лица протянутый ему стакан воды, и увидел Катерину.

— Катерина? Какими судьбами? — не удержался он от вопроса.

Дамы из Женсовета недоуменно переглянулись, но быстро вспомнили, что Катя была дочерью шофера Воропаевых, и понимающе закивали.

— Александр Юрьевич любезно согласился познакомить меня с реалиями российского бизнеса и взял на стажировку.

Андрей понятия не имел, что это значило, в том смысле, что даже не представлял, чем конкретно Катерина зарабатывала на жизнь в Европе и чем она могла заниматься в «Зималетто», но его это мало волновало.

— И как, уже вошла в курс дела? — спросил он, вставая.

— Более или менее, — ответила, чуть прищурившись, Катя.

— Отлично! Признаться, я немного отстал от жизни здесь, и ты сможешь рассказать мне, что к чему.

— С удовольствием, — после едва заметной заминки улыбнулась Катя, и Андрей подумал, что не зря, совсем не зря он решил появиться на работе.

«А, ну, понятно», — услышал Андрей за спиной сдавленный шепот, когда они с Катей пошли к его кабинету. Судя по голосу, это была Мария Тропинкина. Но что ей было понятно, осталось неизвестным, так как на Тропинкину зашикали подруги, и больше она ничего не сказала.

Зайдя в кабинет — и проигнорировав изумленный взгляд своей секретарши Верочки, видевшей босса крайне редко, — Андрей сел на стоявший у стены диванчик.

— Рассказывай, — попросил он, похлопав по месту рядом с собой. — Что у нас нового и интересного? Как прибыль — растет?

Катя села рядом и начала рассказывать. Диван был не очень длинным, но два человека могли на нем разместиться совершенно свободно. Однако Катя, сидевшая в пол-оборота, не отодвигалась, даже несмотря на то, что ее нога касалась ноги Андрея.

Определенно, прийти сюда сегодня было очень хорошей идеей.

* * *

— Андрей!

В том, что Кира рано или поздно — и скорее рано — появится в кабинете Жданова, Катя не сомневалась. Она уже усвоила, что в «Зималетто» нет тайн. Вернее, мелких и незначительных тайн — все они становились достоянием общественности в считанные секунды, в основном благодаря Женсовету. Если бы по-настоящему важные тайны открывались так же легко, Кати бы здесь сейчас не было, к ее огромному облечению. Но, увы, приходилось работать в сложившихся обстоятельствах, которые были далеки от идеальных. Ну, возможно, не во всем — сидеть рядом с Андреем, ногой ощущая исходившее от его бедра тепло, было приятно. Неловко, но приятно. Лет десять назад она продала бы за это душу, теперь же… Теперь она уже ни в чем не была уверена, кроме, разве что, того, что буквально ворвавшаяся в кабинет Кира была в ярости, хотя и старалась это скрыть.

Андрей поспешно вскочил на ноги при ее появлении, и Катя с трудом подавила желание закатить глаза: что ж он такой дерганый? Неудивительно, что Кира так ревнует, если он каждый раз ведет себя, как кот, делающий вид, что не трогал сметану, хотя у него вся морда измазана белым.

— Не знала, что ты собирался сегодня на работу, — холодно сказала Кира.

Взгляд ее при этом метал громы и молнии, причем преимущественно в Катю.

— Я тоже не знал, — развел руками, точнее, одной рукой Андрей. — Просто меня вдруг охватило непреодолимое желание поработать, и вот я здесь.

— Я вижу.

Катя вдруг поняла, что ей жалко Киру, которая пыталась держать лицо, но негодование, обида и стыд все равно проступали через ее маску ледяного удивления. Чего Катя понять не могла, так это почему при таком раскладе она все еще не бросила Андрея.

Молча выскользнуть из кабинета было, конечно, не вариантом, как бы того ни хотелось.

— Если хотите, я пришлю вам отчеты обо всем, что мы только что обсуждали, — сказала Катя.

— Присылай, — охотно сказал Андрей. И добавил, обращаясь к Кире и радуясь, что на этот раз ему не придется врать… ну, почти — Катя согласилась посвятить меня в последние события в «Зималетто», чтобы Сашка не макал меня очередной раз мор… лицом грязь за то, что я не участвую в делах компании.

— Раньше тебя это не волновало: ни слова Саши, не дела «Зималетто», ‒ все так же холодно отозвалась Кира.

— Положим, на Сашку мне и сейчас плевать, но «Зималетто» я всегда интересовался. Просто в последнее время у меня было мало времени на работу, а теперь оно появилось, — ответил Андрей, пошевелив пальцами сломанной руки.

Мысленно усмехнувшись — интересно, чем таким он был занят, что ему было некогда работать? — Катя решила, что сейчас самый подходящий момент, чтобы уйти, и оставила Андрея и Киру ссориться. В том, что они начнут ругаться, едва за Катей закроется дверь, она не сомневалось.

Секретарша Андрея посмотрела на нее с откровенным любопытством и неодобрением, судя по ее поджатым губам, но Катю это не слишком задело, потому что ее вдруг полностью захватила мысль, от которой она прежде отмахнулась. Она не верила в то, что Андрей приехал в «Зималетто» в порыве трудового энтузиазма или скуки, это не было похоже на того Андрея Жданова, которого она помнила с детства и знала по рассказам отца. И уж тем более он появился не из-за нее ‒ не то чтобы это было в принципе невозможно, просто Андрей точно не знал, что Катя временно работает в «Зималетто». К тому же он возглавлял Департамент логистики в компании, и все вместе это означало, что она, вполне возможно, рано сбросила его со счетов. Андрея придется включить в уравнение со всеми неизвестными, которое Катя пыталась решить, приехав в Москву, и это, мягко говоря, удручало.

* * *

Александр помнил, что хотел как-то решить проблему с подвозом Кати до «Зималетто» — в конце концов, он не ее личный водитель, не говоря уже о том, что это, как он и боялся, действительно выглядело двусмысленно. Вот только никаких идей, как это сделать, у него так и не появилось, и поэтому он продолжал по утрам привозить Катерину на работу. Хорошо еще, что по вечерам она добиралась до «Озерков» самостоятельно ‒ менять ради нее свои планы Александр, не всегда отправлявшийся сразу домой, точно не собирался. Ему было ни капли неинтересно, как и где она проводит время, но она все равно каждый раз сообщала ему о своих планах: встреча с тетей, поход в музей, прогулка по вечерней Москве (Александр тогда пару раз напомнил Кате, что она уже не в Европе, здесь шататься по ночному городу опасно, а утром облегченно выдохнул, увидев, что с ней все в порядке). Сегодня, однако, он намеревался лично отвезти ее домой, чтобы ее не успел перехватить Жданов. Разумеется, Александр узнал о том, что тот явился в «Зималетто» успел поссориться с Кирой и зачем-то изображал бурную трудовую деятельность. Винить во всем этом Катю, пусть даже частично, Александр не мог, но давать Жданову шанс поближе познакомиться с ней не собирался. Зная того, можно было легко представить, как он предложит вечером подвезти Катю домой с заездом в какой-нибудь ресторан поужинать, и в итоге оба проведут ночь в городской квартире Ждановых. Кира обо всем узнает, Валерий Сергеевич тоже, и все закончится грандиозным скандалом. Лишаться водителя, проработавшего на их семью много лет, и толковой секретарши Александр не хотел, и поэтому, задержавшись для верности на работе — вряд ли энтузиазма Жданова хватило так надолго, — он сказал Кате почти в приказном порядке:

— Собирайся, поехали домой.

Катя приподняла бровь, усмехнулась и ответила:

— Домой так домой. Сейчас, только сумку возьму.

Александр преодолел искушение спросить: «Что смешного я сказал?» Он уже начал смиряться с тем, что при всех ее достоинствах Катя была странной: ее веселило то, что он считал совершенно не смешным, и она его совсем не боялась. Уважала, в этом Александр был уверен, но не боялась, в отличие от большинства остальных рядовых сотрудников «Зималетто». Он списывал это на дурное европейское влияние и считал, что если она переберется обратно в Россию, то ей придется учиться особенностям местного бизнеса и его руководителей. В том, что грозный начальник лучше добродушного и понимающего, Александр был свято уверен и считал, что остальные серьезные бизнесмены разделяли его взгляды.

По отравленной пробками Москве они ползли предсказуемо долго. И молча. Александр уже начал было забывать, что рядом с ним кто-то сидит, сосредоточившись на выпуске новостей, благо они намертво стояли, когда Катя воскликнула:

— Дракула!

— Где? — Александр завертел головой, глядя на тротуары по обе стороны дороги, и только потом осознал всю нелепость ситуации.

— Там, — глядя на него смеющимися глазами, ответила Катя и показала на большой рекламный щит впереди.

На нем большими кроваво-красными буквами, с которых как бы стекала кровь, было написано «Дракула», а внизу, чуть мельче «Любовь. Смерть. Жажда». На заднем плане было нарисовано пылающее сердце, и Александр поморщился — очередной ужас для экзальтированных девчонок, помешанных на вампирах.

— Это мюзикл, — пояснила Катя. — Я ходила на него на фестивале в Гарце, там была точно такая же реклама, и он мне очень понравилось даже несмотря на то, что я тогда еще не так хорошо понимала немецкий. Актеры здорово пели, и сама история… любопытная, чуть отличается от книги. Не знала, что этот «Дракула» добрался и до Москвы[2].

Александр, которого Кристина недавно не меньше месяца донимала рассказами о каком-то романтичном вампире и его любимом несостоявшемся ужине, снова поморщился, и Катя, словно прочитав его мысли, сказала:

— Уверяю, это лучше вампирских саг и сверкающих вампиров, от которых сейчас все сходят с ума.

— Тебе виднее, — сухо отозвался Александр.

— Не любите вампиров?

— Не выношу розовой романтической чуши, — отрезал Александр, трогаясь с места.

— А любовь? Тоже не выносите? — чуть склонив голову, поинтересовалась Катя с искренним любопытством.

Александр ничего не ответил, лишь скрипнул зубами, но непохоже было, что ее расстроило его молчание.

На ужин к Воропаевым заявился Жданов, неловко сжимая одной рукой огромный букет цветов и пирожные из любимой кондитерской Киры, которые, как утверждали продавцы, «совершенно не сказываются на фигуре». Кира быстро оттаяла и простила его, ужин прошел на удивление тихо и мирно, и Александр уже было расслабился и поверил в то, что Жданов будет вести себя настолько прилично, насколько это вообще возможно, когда тот сказал небрежно:

— Каюсь, последнее время я совсем забросил работу. Теперь исправлюсь, все равно больше заняться нечем. Буду помогать вам вести «Зималетто» к новым высотам, давно пора.

Он подмигнул Кире и искоса глянул на Александра ‒ мол, попробуй, возрази, «Зималетто» такая же моя компания, как и твоя. Теперь Александр почти не сомневался, что Пушкарева не имела отношения к сегодняшнему появлению Жданова в «Зималетто»: тот наверняка просто решил в очередной раз поиграть у него на нервах, прекрасно зная, что он терпеть не может его дилетантских вмешательств в дела компании. Конечно, сам Жданов себя дилетантом не считал, но кто его спрашивал?

Тем не менее, когда Александр после ужина поднялся к себе в комнату, он на некоторое время задумался, а затем решительно включил компьютер. Интерес Жданова к активному участию в управлении «Зималетто» — это одно, к Кате — совсем другое, и бороться и с тем, и с другим надо по-разному. И Александр знал, как именно.

* * *

Ужинать Катя не стала, только сделала пару бутербродов под ворчание Анны Александровны о том, что так она испортит себе желудок, и ушла в свою комнату. Она еще и недели не проработала в «Зималетто», а уже смертельно устала. Слишком много новой информации, новых лиц и постоянного напряжения кого хочешь вымотают. К тому же переданные ей Дмитрием папки, которые она успела лишь прочитать лишь бегло, служили постоянным укором, и это действовало на нервы.

Дожевав бутерброд, Катя открыла верхнюю папку из стопки и начала внимательно изучать ее содержимое, не упуская ни одной детали. Когда она добралась до середины стопки, был уже второй час ночи. Катя тяжело вздохнула, покрутила головой, разминая затекшую шею, и устало потерла лицо. Дмитрий был прав: ничего полезного в папках она не нашла. По крайней мере, полезного личного для нее. Она собиралась было идти спать, когда ее взгляд зацепился за строчку, заставившую Катю энергично встряхнуться и снова перечитать страницу. Дочитав, она посмотрела на часы, снова вздохнула и открыла ноутбук: пришедшая ей в голову идея была слишком перспективной, чтобы не проверить ее сразу же.

* * *

Голова гудела и, казалось, была отлита из чугуна: еще чуть-чуть — и она скатится с шеи, не выдерживающей такую тяжесть, и упадет на пол, оставив после себя кратер. Катя зевнула, постаралась пошире раскрыть слипавшиеся глаза и в который раз посмотрела на телефон. Звонить Кристофу, как только она встала, было рано, но она отправила ему письмо и теперь с нетерпением ждала ответа. Катя не выспалась и чувствовала себя умирающей улиткой, вяло ползущей по кругу, – не помог ни литр кофе, ни йога. Однако то, что она выяснила, стоило бессонной ночи… если, конечно, это не окажется пустышкой. Катя надеялась, что нет. Должно же ей было, наконец, повести? Удача ей не помешает, ведь за эти дни она так и не добралась до рабочего компьютера Александра — не хотела, чтобы ее увидели за столом босса после окончания рабочего дня, это выглядело бы подозрительно, другого времени для этого у нее не было. А еще чем больше она общалась с Женсоветом, тем больше ее мучило чувство, что что-то с ними не так, но что именно, она понять не могла, и это постепенно начинало ее раздражать.

Телефон зазвонил, когда она с Женсоветом обедала в кафе неподалеку от «Зималетто».

— Ja[3]? — ответила Катя, машинально перейдя на немецкий, как только увидела на экране имя звонившего.

Увы, у Кристофа не было хороших новостей.

— Bist du sicher? — спросила Катя, не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды Женсовета. — Verzeih. Ja, ich verstehe. Nun gut. Schade, aber ich doch werde versuchen es zu finden. Sag Jean-Pierre, ich rufe ihn später an. Ja, ich verspreche. Tschüß[4].

— Коллега, — коротко бросила Катя, не дожидаясь расспросов Женсовета.

Она была разочарована тем, что сказал Кристоф, но ничего еще не было кончено. Если бы у Кристофа все получилось, дело пошло бы быстрее, но и без него у Кати оставался шанс выяснить то, что она хотела. Просто она еще не придумала, как это сделать.

* * *

— Завтра в двенадцать у вас встреча с «TJ Collection», в три — с главой Департамента маркетинга по поводу нового сайта «Зималетто», — сказала Катя, озвучивая Александру его расписание на следующий день.

— Больше ничего?

— Нет.

— Отлично. На вечер ничего не планируй, ты будешь мне нужна, — приказал Александр.

— Зачем? — поинтересовалась Катя, мысленно восхитившись подобной… ну, наглостью это назвать было нельзя, но наглой самоуверенностью — запросто. Нужна она ему будет! А вот он ей — совсем не факт.

— Увидишь.

— Интригуете? — улыбнулась Катя, уверенная, что речь шла всего-навсего о какой-нибудь деловой встрече, которую по каким-то причинам пока не стоило афишировать.

— Можно сказать и так, — улыбнулся в ответ Александр, и, как ни странно, это был не насмешливая, язвительная или дежурно-вежливая улыбка, как обычно, а вполне искренняя, чуть лукавая. Она сразу сделала Александра моложе на несколько лет и гораздо человечнее.

— Тогда я все ваша, — сказала, не подумав, Катя и покраснела, когда во взгляде Александра снова появилась насмешка, а бровь удивленно поползла вверх.

Катя поспешила ретироваться в свою каморку, где, сев за стол, прижала ладони к пылающим щекам. Что она творит? Она помнила, что именно этого и боялась — что это дело станет слишком личным. Вот только она думала, что это случится из-за Андрея, а не из-за Александра, которого ей почему-то по-прежнему хотелось все время дразнить и тормошить, не считаясь ни с чем, пока он не… Что она ожидала после этого самого «пока он не», Катя и сама не знала. И по многим причинам не была уверена, что жаждала узнать.

* * *

Катя уже собиралась домой, когда, обновив несколько открытых весь день в браузере вкладок, увидела то, что заставило ее закусить губу и еще раз лихорадочно перечитать сообщение. Этого не могло быть, так ведь? Не могло ей так повезти, таких совпадений не бывает. Или?.. Бывает, обреченно поняла Катя. И это не совпадение, скорее система: неделей раньше, неделей позже, но этого следовало ожидать. Она просто оказалась в Москве как раз в нужное время. Вот только в данную минуту она не представляла, что ей делать. То есть, теоретически, представляла, но на это требовались ресурсы и время, а ни того, ни другого у Кати не было. Проблему со временем еще можно было решить, просто не возвращаться еще какое-то время в Страсбург, но с ресурсами было сложнее. Да и вообще, не годилась она для такой работы, не годилась — и все тут!

Поймав себя на том, что она тянет в рот карандаш — дурная привычка грызть что-то, размышляя, никак не желала искореняться, — Катя бросила его обратно на стол и взяла телефон.

— J’ai des nouvelles. J’ai besoin de votre aide[5]? — сказала она без предисловий, как только ей ответили.

Безумными идеями надо делиться сразу, как только они пришли в голову, до осознания их полной неосуществимости, тогда есть шанс, что другие ими проникнутся и помогут осуществить. Это было единственным, на что надеялась Катя.

* * *

Следующее утро Кати началось с телефонного звонка. Она едва разлепила глаза и, так и не разглядев номер звонившего, ответила хрипло:

— Алло?

Она не сразу поняла, что за Дмитрий был на другом конце провода и зачем он хотел с ней встретиться, а поняв, резко села на кровати и энергично потрясла головой, словно это могло вернуть ей ясность мысли.

— Д-да, конечно, я… — Она хотела было сказать, что встретиться с ним вечером, но тут же каким-то чудом вспомнила, что обещала после работы составить компанию Александру непонятно в чем. — Я могу днем, в обеденный перерыв. Задержусь настолько, насколько будет надо. Да, обязательно. Было бы отлично, спасибо.

Закончив разговор, Катя снова откинулась на подушку и, посмотрев на время, застонала. Начало девятого. Во-первых, она умудрилась проспать будильник и теперь опаздывала, а во-вторых, она не сомневалась, что Дмитрия и его начальство поставил на уши Жан-Пьер, что было полезно для дела, но совершенно губительно для нормальных рабочих отношений. Ее оставшиеся полторы недели в Москве — если, конечно, не придется задержаться, — обещали быть очень нервными.

* * *

На переговоры с «TJ Collection» Александр поехал без Кати — она боялась опоздать на встречу с Дмитрием и кое-как отговорилась, сказав почти правду: что ей надо кое с кем встретиться по просьбе начальства из Страсбурга. За пару часов до обеда Катя, возвращаясь из бухгалтерии, столкнулась с Милко. Столкнулась в буквальном смысле: Катя поворачивала за угол, глядя, признаться честно, не перед собой, а в телефон, когда в нее врезался кто-то высокий и крепкий. Не удержавшись на ногах, Катя шлепнулась на пол и далеко не добродушно посмотрела того, кто сбил ее.

— Слепая курица! Не видишь, куда идешь?

Лично она с Милко была не знакома, но несколько раз видела его издалека и слышала его громкий недовольный голос с акцентом.

— Прощу прощения, — сказала Катя, вставая.

— Прощения! — фыркнул продолжавший бушевать Милко, потирая грудь. — Да ты меня чуть не убила, идиотка!

Прежде, чем Катя успела что-то ответить, Андрей, появления которого она не заметила, спросил с интересом:

— Что за шум, а драки нет? Или есть?

— Эта дура меня чуть не покалечила! Я мог себе что-нибудь сломать!

— Ваш ведущий дизайнер считает нормальным хамить оскорблять незнакомых людей, — стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало как можно холоднее, отозвалась Катя и вздернула подбородок.

— Увы, вынужден признать, что он всегда такой, — посетовал Андрей. — Я извиняюсь за него — боюсь, компания останется без дизайнера, если он сам это попытается это сделать: его сердце не выдержит такого непривычного усилия.

— Очень смешно, — раздув ноздри, прошипел Милко, уничижительно посмотрел на Катю и Андрея, а затем круто развернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь, возмущенно бормоча что-то себе под нос.

— Он не всегда такой невыносимый, — доверительно сказал Андрей Кате. — Только когда придумывает очередную коллекцию. И понедельникам. И, пожалуй, по вторникам, средам и четвергам.

Он улыбнулся, и Катя весело улыбнулась в ответ.

— Хорошо, что я тебя встретил, — продолжил Андрей. — У меня к тебе дело. Идем ко мне, там нам никто не помешает.

Катя согласилась — хотя Андрей не столько предлагал, сколько приказывал, явно не допуская мысли, что у нее могли быть свои планы, — и понадеялась, что его последняя фраза значила не то, что она думала.

В прошлый раз ей было не до того, чтобы разглядывать кабинет Андрея, но теперь, когда у нее появился шанс осмотреться, первым делом ей в глаза бросился стол, заваленный бумагами. Очевидно, Андрей действительно всерьез занялся работой. А потом Катя увидела висевшую на противоположной от входа стене картину, и невольно подошла поближе, как крыса, следующая за дудочкой Крысолова. Не удержавшись, она даже потрогала пальцем холст, затылком чувствуя слегка недоуменный взгляд Андрея.

— Любите малых голландцев? — спросила она, повернувшись.

В «Зималетто» у нее просто не поворачивался язык называть Андрея на «ты».

— Что? — нахмурился тот.

— Это Метсю, один из малых голландцев, — пояснила Катя. — Отличная репродукция.

— Разбираешься в живописи? — И, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Я в этом ничего не смыслю, даже стыдно. Только «Трех богатырей» и смогу опознать. Это мамин подарок, она любит всякое там… изобразительное искусство. Она почему-то решила, что эта картина будет хорошо смотреться в моем кабинете.

Как ни странно, в этом Маргарита Рудольфовна была права: картина, на которой был изображен мальчишка, кормящий яблоком лошадь, запряженную в тяжело груженую повозку, была как раз к месту в кабинете главы Департамента логистики[6].

— Она подарила ее мне три года назад, когда я возглавил Департамент после Колычева, — сказал Андрей, садясь за стол. — Отец и Сашка не хотели отдавать Депаратамент мне, хотя я и был несколько лет замом Николай Николаича, пока не убедились, что я знаю свое дело. А я его знаю, честно. Да и специалисты у меня надежные, вон даже без моего чуткого руководства справляются. По крайней мере, я так думал. — Он невесело усмехнулся и пододвинул к Кате, севшей напротив, толстую папку. — Мне нужна твоя помощь. Свежий взгляд.

— На что? — Катя открыла папку и полистала бумаги.

— На все эти отчеты.

— И что я там должна найти? — несколько удивленно поинтересовалась Катя.

— Что получится. — Андрей снял очки, покрутил их в руках и снова надел. — Скажем так, кое-что мне в них нравится, и я хочу понять, прав я или мне только кажется. А ты, как я понял, хороший специалист и, что самое главное, непредвзятый, и можешь мне помочь.

— Вы не доверяете своим сотрудникам? — подумав, спросила Катя, поняв, что он обращается к ней именно потому, что она была новым лицом в компании.

— Теперь уже не знаю, — скривился Андрей.

— Андрей Павлович, мало что смыслю в логистике…

— И не надо, — перебил ее Андрей. — Там не только логистика, там вообще. Короче говоря, возьми, прочитай и скажи, что ты об этом думаешь.

— Хорошо, — сдалась Катя. — Но мне нужно время.

— Разумеется. Кстати, как насчет обеда? Я знаю здесь недалеко неплохой ресторан. Мог бы рассказать тебе о подводных камнях работы в «Зималетто», о которых никогда не заикнется зануда-Сашка.

— Спасибо, но я как-нибудь обойдусь своими силами, — улыбнулась Катя. — Уверена, что Женсовет знает о таких подводных камнях, что вам и не снились.

— Хм, что верно, то верно, — хмыкнул Андрей. — И все же…

— Если у меня будут какие-то результаты, я вам сообщу, — мягко прервала его Катя и, взяв папку, вышла из кабинета, бросив напоследок быстрый взгляд на картину.

Андрей вздохнул, не слишком, правда, разочаровано, и вернулся к работе: он снова собирался доказать Сашке, что не за красивые глаза занимает свою должность.

* * *

— Это все равно невозможно.

Дмитрий уже не раз повторял эту мысль разными словами, и, в общем-то, Катя его понимала. Проблема была в том, что невозможное необходимо было сделать возможным, и оба это знали. Катя — намного лучше Дмитрия, и поэтому она не собиралась отступать.

— Я все понимаю, — тоже не в первый раз за последние полтора часа, но точно в последний сказала Катя, — но у нас нет выбора.

— Такие операции готовятся долго и тщательно, уж точно не за несколько дней.

— Я знаю. Но у нас нет времени. Скорее всего, нет. Если я неправа — тем лучше.

— А это, кстати, вполне возможно. Я имею в виду, вы можете ошибаться. У нас нет ничего, кроме ваших подозрений и догадок.

— Четыре трупа, показания свидетеля и зацепка. По-моему, этого хватает.

Катя представляла, что Дмитрий хотел бы ей ответить: что трупы были в Европе, что показания свидетеля – ненадежные, что зацепка вполне могла быть фикцией и совпадением. (О том, что была и вторая зацепка, совсем свежая, Катя пока решила не упоминать.) И не говорил он этого лишь потому, что на его начальство уже надавил босс Кати, и было ясно, что так или иначе действовать все равно придется.

— Послушайте, — устало сказала Катя, — если мы ничего не сделаем, то будут новые жертвы, и я не хочу, чтобы они были на моей совести.

— Один наш промах — и они все равно будут.

— У нас хорошие шансы их не допустить, — твердо ответила Катя и добавила неохотно, потому что ей очень не хотелось произносить вслух эти слова, пусть они и были правдой: — Риск есть, но… в данных обстоятельствах — минимальный.

Катя знала, о чем говорила: она видела по-настоящему рискованные операции, и та, что они задумали, была от них далека. Не совсем безопасна, само собой, но в том, чем Катя с Дмитрием занимались, вообще не было ничего безопасного. Вот только в данном случае рисковала не сама Катя, а люди Дмитрия, и говорить, что они лишь минимально подвергают опасности свои жизни, было издевательством.

— Наши ребята уже пробивают этот адрес, — сказал вдруг Дмитрий совсем другим тоном, сухим и деловым, и Катя поняла, что он просто… испытывал ее. Это было дурацкое слово, из сказок, но к данной ситуации оно подходило лучше всего. Дмитрий хотел выяснить, насколько решительно она настроена и как далеко готова была зайти.

Катя не обиделась: на его месте она поступила бы также. Или, точнее, на его месте она никогда не была, но не раз видела, как подобное делали ее коллеги.

— Да, я в курсе, что ваш спец сказал про динамической айпи, прокси и что-то там еще, но он далеко, а наши ребята — рядом, может, что нароют, — продолжил Дмитрий, рассеяно помешивая давно остывший чай. — Мы уже ищем подходящие кандидатуры, но им еще надо будет сделать какие-никакие портфолио и создать аккаунты. Только сами понимаете, много их не будет, слишком уж требования специфические. И, само собой, руковожу операцией я. — А вот это уже было сказано жестко и безапелляционно. Катя не возражала, хотя просто бы потому, что это было бесполезно, не говоря уже о том, что она не желала брать на себя такую ответственность.

— Естественно.

Дмитрий постарался как можно незаметнее облегченно выдохнуть — судя по всему, он не ждал, что Катя так быстро сдастся, — и кивнул.

— У вас есть право совещательного голоса, и я буду держать вас в курсе событий. У вас уже имеются какие-нибудь соображения о том, кто может за этим стоять?

— Нет, — почти не соврала Катя. Ее подозрения пока что были слишком расплывчатыми, чтобы делиться ими.

— Жаль. — Дмитрий помолчал, снова помешал чай и спросил, явно колеблясь: – Если мы возьмем их с поличным, сможете связать их с вашими трупами?

— Не знаю. Возможно, что нет, — на этот раз честно ответила Катя. — Но это неважно. То есть, конечно, это тоже важно, но если мы хотя бы их остановим, уже хорошо.

— Ну да, — без особого воодушевления отозвался Дмитрий.

И снова Катя его поняла: взять с поличным не значило остановить. Это даже не гарантировало обвинительного приговора. Однако не попытаться они не могли.

— В общем, будем на связи, — сказал на прощание Дмитрий и, расплатившись, ушел.

Катя еще какое-то время сидела за столиком, глядя перед собой невидящим взглядом, а затем встряхнулась и поспешила обратно в «Зималетто». У нее было нехорошее предчувствие относительно того, что они с Дмитрием планировали.

* * *

Поскольку работу никто не отменял, Катя до вечера занималась делами, время от времени виновато поглядывая на переданную ей Андреем папку, на которую у нее совершенно не было времени. Александр ничего не сказал по поводу ее длительного отсутствия, но Кате показалось, что он подозрительно посмотрел на нее. Наверное, сказывался стресс. Или нечистая совесть.

В итоге, когда Александр зашел к ней в каморку со словами: «Собирайся, нам пора», Катя, с головой зарывшаяся в бумаги, недоуменно нахмурилась и начала судорожно вспоминать расписание нынешнего шефа. Вроде бы, после трех у него ничего не было… Точно, какое-то таинственное мероприятие! Вообще-то, она с большей охотой поехала бы домой, чтобы изучить присланные Дмитрием материалы — открывать их в «Зималетто» она не рискнула, береженого паранойя бережет, — но ей не хотелось разочаровывать Александра, хотя сама мысль, что она могла это сделать, казалась нелепой. Если его и могло что-то разочаровать или огорчить, так это неудачи в бизнесе и свадьба Киры и Андрея, в отношении всего остального он оставался презрительно-равнодушным.

Александр припарковался в одном из тесных узких переулков центра, буркнув «Там негде встать», заплатил за парковку и сказал, предлагая Кате руку:

— Идем, прогуляемся. Тут недалеко.

— Все, теперь я окончательно заинтригована, — улыбнулась Катя, беря его под руку. — Здесь так шумно и людно… не уверена, что хотела бы жить и работать здесь.

— Именно в центре или вообще в Москве?

— В центре — точно, а насчет Москвы я еще не поняла.

— Только не говори, что работа в «Зималетто» навсегда отпугнула тебя от отечественного бизнеса, — хмыкнул Александр.

Катя не сразу ответила, отвлекшись на запах его одеколона. Теперь она точно знала, что в шкафу Александра так вкусно пахло его одеколоном, и размышляла, что будет, если спросить его название. Удивится Александр или сделает вид, что его каждый день спрашивают о таком малознакомые девушки? Задумавшись, она не заметила, как тесно прижалась к Александру, а заметив, не стала отстраняться. Он так напрягся, как будто его собиралась укусить гадюка, и Катя решила, что ему полезно ради разнообразия понервничать о чем-то, не связанном с бизнесом. Она даже слегка прикоснулась щекой к его плечу, усмехнувшись, когда он напрягся еще больше. Впрочем, в следующую же секунду он притянул ее поближе к себе и свободной рукой быстро провел по предплечью Кати, словно лаская. Хотя нет, никаких «словно» — откровенно лаская. И хотя Катя была уверена, что он сделал это только ради того, что отомстить ей, ее бросило в жар.

— Я… — хрипло начала она, осеклась и, кашлянув, продолжила: — Нет, не отпугнула.

— Приятно слышать. Пришли.

Они остановились в толпе людей перед входом в какое-то здание, и Катя, осмотревшись, приглушенно, чтобы не пугать окружающих, воскликнула:

— Дракула? Ты серьезно? — Это «ты» вырвалось у нее само собой, но не вызвало никакого неловкого чувства. А Александр, казалось, этого вообще не заметил.

Они стояли перед театром Оперетты, прямо перед афишей мюзикла, на которой наверняка отфотошопленный красавец-брюнет с белоснежными клыками проникновенно смотрел на собравшихся возле входа зрителей.

Александр кивнул с самодовольным видом и вынул из кармана два билета:

— Сравнишь, чья постановка лучше.

На мгновение Катя растерялась: зачем он это сделал? Чего пытался добиться? Ожидать, что он захотел посмотреть мюзикл, о котором еще пару дней назад и не слышал, было бы глупо. И все же Катя приказала себе забыть о своей подозрительности хотя бы на этот вечер. Зачем его портить? Даже если потом подтвердятся ее худшие подозрения, сегодня она хорошо проведет время и постарается потом об этом не пожалеть, что бы ни случилось.

Снова придя в хорошее, насколько это было возможно, расположение духа, она спросила с притворным сомнением:

— А ты выдержишь?

— Постараюсь

— Тогда идем, — снова взяв Александра под руку, сказала Катя с довольной улыбкой и повела его внутрь.

Она не смотрела на Александра, но была уверена, что тот страдальчески скривился.

* * *

— Скажи, что тебе понравилось, — шутливо взмолилась Катя, когда они вышли из театра.

Уже почти совсем стемнело, но народу на улице, даже без учета других зрителей, бредших к метро, было по-прежнему много, в основном — молодые парочки. Александр попытался вспомнить, когда последний раз бродил вечером по городу с какой-нибудь девушкой, но не смог и твердо решил считать, что это показатель того, как он ценит свое время. В самом деле, что хорошего в бесцельном шатании по улицам? Лучше уж посидеть в каком-нибудь ресторане, там можно точно также поговорить, но при этом еще и вкусное поесть. Кстати о поесть…

— Нет, — коротко ответил Александр. Он понимал, что стоило соврать, но не смог заставить себя сказать «да». — Здесь недалеко есть хороший ресторан бурятской кухни, пойдем поужинаем.

От такого предложения, высказанного, как обычно, как приказ, невозможно было отказаться.

* * *

— Так что, совсем-совсем не понравилось? — спросила Катя, когда они сделали заказ.

— История о вампире, который убивает направо и налево, настойчиво домогается чужую невесту, а потом убивает себя у нее на глазах, и все это с песнями и плясками? — хмыкнул Александр. — Не мой жанр.

— Хм, ну можно сказать и так, — не удержалась от улыбки Катя. — А мне очень понравилось. По-моему, это история о любви, сомнениях и самопожертвовании, и к тому же с реалистичным концом, что редко встречается.

— Вот именно, — мрачно сказал Александр. — Мало того, что любви и так придают слишком большое значение, так все еще и пытаются как следует от нее помучиться после таких вот «Дракул», «Ромео и Джульетт» и прочей ерунды.

— Не веришь в настоящую любовь до гроба? — поинтересовалась Катя.

В ответ Александр лишь фыркнул, и Катя решила, что он похож на самоуверенного черноглазого ворона, который презрительно наблюдает с ветки за глупыми людьми с их глупыми желаниями и страстями. Он вообще напоминал ей… ну, не человека в футляре, слишком старомодно, а скорее космонавта, высадившегося на другую планету с агрессивной для человека средой, где абсолютно все представляет опасность, и поэтому ни в коем случае нельзя снимать скафандр, даже на секундочку. Даже приоткрыть лицевой щиток, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха, и то нельзя. Так и приходится ходить всегда в скафандре, закрытым ото всего и от всех. И, в принципе, в чем-то Катя Александра понимала, но все же это представлялось ей чересчур радикальным.

— А все-таки она иногда встречается, — сказала Катя. — Может, и не до гроба, но точно настоящая. Правда, не все это понимают.

— Ну, тогда за настоящую любовь, — ответил Александр, поднимая бокал вина. — Пусть она перестанет быть такой неуловимой, чтобы я смог ее увидеть.

Он, конечно, шутил, но Катя все равно торжественно чокнулась с ним и немного покраснела под его пристальным обжигающим взглядом.

— Я так и не научилась есть палочками, — сказала она, сама не зная зачем, когда им принесли заказ. — Коллеги не устают смеяться и пытаться меня учить. Время от времени мы выбираемся все вместе куда-нибудь поесть, и как-то раз, когда настала моя очередь выбирать, куда пойти, я повела всех в марокканский ресторан. Там положено есть руками. Нет, официанты, само собой, спрашивают, нужно ли принести приборы, но я заранее попросила их этого не делать. Видел бы ты лица моих коллег, когда нам принесли тажин, это почти как наш плов, и выяснилось, что его надо есть руками. У них была та же реакция, что у тебя сейчас, — рассмеялась Катя. — Я обязательно узнаю, есть в Москве марокканский ресторан, и мы туда пойдем.

— Я принесу с собой вилку и ложку, — пообещал Александр, и Катя снова широко улыбнулась.

За ужином они о чем только не говорили, и Кате показалось, что она хоть ненадолго смогла выковырять Александра из его скафандра: он активно жестикулировал, с энтузиазмом рассказывая о красавцах-лошадях, которых разводит его друг, о тысяче и одном хобби Кристины, о самых эпических истериках Милко, о книге, которую написал его бывший одноклассник, — Катя никогда не видела его таким оживленным и человечным.

Зато по пути в «Озерки» оба молчали, но это было уютное сонное молчание, и Кате хотелось, чтобы они бесконечно долго ехали вперед, и не надо было опять возвращаться в реальный мир с его проблемами.

— Я… — Когда они оба вышли из машины, Катя не знала, что сказать. — Спасибо за «Дракулу» и за хороший вечер.

Александр стоял напротив, не сводя с нее глаз, блестевших в свете установленных перед домом фонарей, и Кате хотелось… Чего ей хотелось, она тоже не знала. Зато знал Александр: не успела Катя открыть рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, он сделал полшага вперед, уверенно положил руку ей на затылок и поцеловал — твердо, решительно, напористо. И только когда они отстранились друг от друга — до чего несовершенны человеческие тела, которым требуется дышать! — Катя поняла, что успела обнять Александра, вцепиться в него мертвой хваткой, словно не собираясь никогда отпускать. Он замер, прислонившись своим лбом к ее, и стало ясно, что следующий шаг за Катей. Горячее дыхание Александра на ее губах отвлекало, путало мысли, не давало сосредоточиться, искушало. Было так легко притянуть его к себе и…

Усилием воли Катя разжала руки и отступила назад.

— Мне надо… мне пора, — пробормотала она. — Папа… волнуется.

И, не дав Александру возможности ответить, она резко развернулась и почти побежала к гаражу, боясь в любой момент передумать и вернуться. Этого она просто не могла себе позволить. Только не сейчас. Но никакого «потом», скорее всего, никогда не наступит, и именно от этого Кате хотелось плакать.

Когда она легла в постель, то долго смотрела в потолок сухими глазами, пока, наконец, не заснула, и…

В свете полной луны живой лабиринт казался прибежищем таинственных чудовищ, которые вот-вот набросятся из тени, чтобы растерзать, сожрать заживо, утащить к себе. Она тяжело бежала, спотыкаясь и напряженно вглядываясь перед собой в темноту, которую едва-едва рассеивал луч фонаря, и молила только об одном: чтобы успеть. Все должно было быть хорошо, потому что… Где-то совсем близко раздался выстрел, и, даже ничего еще толком не зная, она обреченно поняла, что ее мольбы не были услышаны…

* * *

Утром Катя особенно пристально разглядывала себя в зеркало. Немного тональника и румян — и она перестанет быть похожей на живой труп, но ее интересовало не это. Гораздо больше, чем тени под глазами, ее занимало то, чем она вчера думала, если вообще думала, и что теперь делать. Однако ее отражение не давало ответа на этот вопрос, и в конце концов Катя разочарованно отошла от зеркала, рассеянно положив так и не открытый тюбик тональника обратно в косметичку. Она не понимала, что на нее вчера нашло: мысль о том, что ее в принципе может привлекать Александр Воропаев, еще пару недель назад показалась бы ей смешной, а теперь это свидетельствовало не только о ее явно помрачившемся рассудке, но и непрофессионализме. Катя не узнавала себя, и это ее немного пугало. Был бы здесь Карл или Бьянка — самые наблюдательные из ее коллег, Катя сама себя отстранила бы от этого дела, не дожидаясь, пока они обратят на это внимание Жан-Пьера. Но она была совсем одна и от дела отказаться не могла. И, признаваясь честно, не только потому, что кроме нее этим некому было заняться (хотя, на самом деле, и это было неправдой: теперь в расследовании принимал участие Дмитрий). Просто ей хотелось разобраться в том, что с ней творилось, причем до того, как придется возвращаться в Страсбург.

Выйдя из комнаты, она узнала, что Александр уже уехал на работу, — об этом Кате сказал отец. Причем с почти нескрываемым неодобрением: ему не нравилось, что его дочь каждый день, как простой шофер, отвозил на работу Воропаев, для Валерия Сергеевича это было немыслимым нарушением субординации. Хорошо относиться к работодателям было можно, симпатизировать им — тоже, дружить с ними или, упаси боже, меняться с ними местами, — ни в коем случае. К тому же отец, отлично зная, где работала Катя, подозревал, что она неспроста нагрянула в Москву, и этого он тоже не одобрял. Он был верен Воропаевым, и не хотел, чтобы Катя им навредила. Не специально, разумеется, в таком он родную дочь никогда бы не обвинил, но случайно. А уж о том, что она просила его держать в тайне ее место работы, и говорить не стоило — это он считал «глупостью несусветной». Кате хотелось бы верить, что это потому, что он желал иметь возможность открыто гордиться ей, но нет, она знала, что ее нынешнюю профессию он тоже не одобрял. Просто отец терпеть не мог тайн и недомолвок, и, будь его воля, давно рассказал бы Воропаевым, что «его девчонка учудила». Катя же не хотела этого афишировать, потому что понимала, что ее работа была полна неожиданностей, не всегда приятных, а знание — сила и оружие, и никогда нельзя предугадать, кто и как обернет его в свою пользу.

— Александр Юрьич сказал, что я могу тебя отвезти, чтобы ты не к ночи своим ходом в «Зималетто» приехала, — проворчал Валерий Сергеевич. — Умчался с утра пораньше, как будто черти за ним гнались. Случилось что? В компании что-то не так? Вы из-за этого вчера так задержались?

Катя, стиснув зубы, постаралась не покраснеть: вчера она сказала отцу, что у них с Александром была важная работа, которую требовалось срочно доделать. Врать, в ее-то возрасте и по такому вопросу, было неловко, но говорить о свидании с Воропаевым — а это было свидание, пусть и странное, — она точно не собиралась.

— Да нет, вроде бы, все нормально, — пожала она плечами. — Отвезешь?

— Куда ж я денусь-то? — отец помолчал немного и сказал неохотно, но твердо: — Не знаю, что ты там себе думаешь, и спрашивать не буду, понимаю, что это не мое дело, а только Александр Юрьич — хороший человек. И вообще у них семья хорошая, за это ручаюсь.

Он замолк и многозначительно посмотрел на Катю, которая сначала сделала было вид, что не поняла, на что он намекает, а затем сказала:

— Чужая душа — потемки, пап. Не ручайся.

— Умная нашлась, — буркнул Валерий Сергеевич. — Мне виднее, потемки или нет. Я Воропаевых-младших почти всю жизнь знаю, хоть мы и не приятельствуем, а я тебе точно говорю: ни в чем таком они не замешаны.

— Пап… я понимаю, что ты с ними лучше знаком, чем я, и вполне допускаю, что они действительно хорошие люди — в конце концов, Александр сам предложил мне помощь, — но ты не можешь утверждать, что они безгрешны хотя бы… хотя бы потому, что ты не представляешь, как они ведут дела «Зималетто».

Катя уже успела сто раз проклясть себя за то, что продолжила этот разговор. Она не хотела даже отдаленно намекать отцу, зачем она приехала в Москву и согласилась временно поработать в «Зималетто»

— Чего это не представляю? Представляю, нормально ведут. А ты что, — тут Валерий Сергеевич цепко взглянул на дочь и покачал головой, — правда подозреваешь их в отмывании денег и тому подобном? Глупости это, не может такого быть

— Папа… — Катя не сказала: «Ты не можешь этого знать» или «Все может быть», не спросила: «Откуда такая уверенность?», лишь вздохнула. — Давай не будем об этом, хорошо? Я даю слово, что если они и впрямь такие хорошие люди и честные бизнесмены, им ничего не грозит. Но, раз уж ты так хорошо осведомлен о том, что происходит в «Зималетто» и в семье Воропаевых, скажи, а как насчет Ждановых? Они тоже святые?

Недовольство во взгляде Валерия Сергеевича никуда не исчезло, но он не стал развивать тему Воропаевых, видимо, поняв по лицу Кати, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

— Ждановых я не так хорошо знаю, поэтому про них ничего говорить не буду, — ответил Валерий Сергеевич. — В святости их, положим, я сильно сомневаюсь, а в остальном — нормальные люди, вежливые, толковые — вон какую компанию основали. Андрея, правда, бабником и бездельником вырастили, но это у нас пока еще не уголовное преступление. А у вас там что, по-другому?

— Прямо сразу бабник и бездельник, — обиделась за Андрея Катя. — А он, между прочим, в «Зималетто» всю неделю работает.

— Работает он! — фыркнул Валерий Сергеевич. — Когда коту делать нечего… Со сломанной рукой-то особо не погуляешь, вот он и работает. А вообще, конечно, тут не только его вина: Павел Олегович все старался из него достойного наследника вырастить, с Александром сравнивал — тот всегда серьезным и деловым был, в отличие от Андрея, ну а Маргарита Рудольфовна его только баловала. Не в материну родню он пошел, это точно.

— А что, у нее какая-то особая родня? — рассеянно спросила Катя, скорее чтобы отвлечь отца от Воропаевых, чем из искреннего любопытства.

— Немцы,— сказал Валерий Сергеевич так, словно это все объясняло. — Не зря про них говорят, что они серьезные и хозяйственные. Маргарита Рудольфовна из поволжских немцев, насколько мне известно. Когда Воропаевы и Ждановы приватизировали «Зималетто», деньги ее семьи очень помогли, причем большая часть ее родных в то же время перебрались не то в Германию, не то в Польшу, врать не буду, точно не помню. Но учитывая, что они там, как я понимаю, сразу же неплохо устроились, они никогда не бедствовали. Хотя я чужие деньги не считаю, так что утверждать ничего не буду.

— А Маргарита Рудольфовна поддерживает с ними связь?

— Вроде бы да. Слышал пару раз, как из того дома говорили, что она то к тетке, то дяде уехала. Да она, кажется, совсем недавно как раз к родне ездила.

«Из того дома» — имелись в виду слуги из дома Ждановых, и сейчас они служили наглядным доказательством того, что обслуживающий персонал были самыми лучшими информаторами.

— Ясно… Пап, подожди меня минут десять, хорошо? Я вспомнила, что забыла написать важное письмо, это срочно.

И снова Валерий Сергеевич ей, похоже, не поверил, но промолчал. Катя же метнулась обратно к себе в комнату. Она соврала только в одном: она не забывала про важное письмо — она только что поняла, что его надо написать.

* * *

— Пушкарева там? — спросила Кира, влетев в кабинет Александра и показав пальцем на дверь каморки.

— Теперь ты видишь, какая некомпетентная секретарша эта твоя Вика? — поинтересовался вместо ответа Александр. — Она должна была доложить о тебе. Хотя бы постфактум.

Кира яростно посмотрела на него, подошла к каморке и рывком распахнула дверь.

— Хорошо, — сказала она удовлетворенно, увидев, что в комнатке никого не было, и, снова повернувшись к брату, спросила резко: — Ты с ума сошел? Что ты творишь?

— Сижу, — сухо отозвался Александр, — пытаюсь работать. Ты можешь нормально объяснить, что случилось?

— Я все видела! Саша, ты что, не понимаешь, что она просто подлая расчетливая тварь? Сначала вешалась на Андрея, а когда с ним не получилось, взяла в оборот тебя. Неужели она смогла так тебя ослепить, что ты этого не видишь?

Теперь Александр понимал, о чем она говорила, и, пожалуй, предпочел бы остаться в приятном неведенье. Эту тему, поцелуй с Катей, он не хотел ни с кем обсуждать, в первую очередь с самим собой.

— С каких это пор тебе так интересна моя личная жизнь? — с нарочитым удивлением спросил Александр.

Впрочем, Кира действительно редко интересовалась, как обстоят у брата дела на любовном фронте, этим обычно занималась Кристина с раздражающей регулярностью и настойчивостью.

— С тех пор, как она у тебя появилась. Не считать же личной жизнью этих твоих одноразовых… дамочек. — Кира явно хотела сказать другое слово, но сдержалась.

— Со свой личной жизнью я как-нибудь сам разберусь, хорошо?

— Да? А в мою, значит, лезть, — это нормально?

— Когда дело касается Жданова — да, — безапелляционно заявил Александр.

— Ты совсем… — Кира вдруг осеклась и пораженно уставилась на него. — Ты что, делаешь это из-за Андрея? Захотел в очередной раз посоревноваться с ним, кто круче, как в школе, и увести у него девушку? Господи, сколько можно? Когда ты уже оставишь его в покое? — всплеснула руками Кира. — Ты настолько его ненавидишь, что даже связался с Пушкаревой?

— Я связался с Пушкаревой, потому что я забочусь о «Зималетто». И о тебе, дорогая сестра. Я не хочу, чтобы Жданов в конце концов довел тебя своими изменами и ты его бросила. «Зималетто» должно оставаться в руках наших семей, а не уходить той, кто все же сумеет захомутать Жданова, а потом оттяпать у него половину состояния и компании. И, между прочим, я не видел, чтобы Катя вешалась на Жданова, скорее уж наоборот, — ей хватает мозгов, чтобы понять, что лучше с ним не связываться

Последнее говорить не стоило, это Александр осознал, едва закончил предложение. Да и вообще не надо было развивать эту тему, следовало отвлечь Киру на что-то другое, но Александр просто не смог это сделать. В последнее время он так много думал о Пушкаревой, что не говорить о ней было сложно.

— Ты… Саша, ты что, серьезно? — Судя по всему, несмотря на все свое негодование, Кира не ожидала, что ее обвинения окажутся реальными. — Как ты можешь?

— Могу что? — рявкнул Александр, внезапно вышедший из себя. — Заботиться о тебе и о компании? Вот так и могу. Больше все равно некому.

— Такими способами? — задохнулась от возмущения Кира.

— Такими — это какими? — уточнил Александр, успокоившись так же быстро, как и разозлился.

— Саша!

— Что «Саша»? — издевательским тоном переспросил он. — Так какими такими способами?

— Это нечестно по отношению к Кате! — продолжая кипятиться, воскликнула Кира.

— Да неужели? Еще минуту назад тебе было плевать на эту «подлую расчетливую тварь». Ты уж определись, или она расчетливая хищница, или невинная овечка, которую надо защищать от подлого меня.

— Раньше ты таким не был, — печально покачала головой Кира.

— Раньше ты старалась этого не замечать. Удобно быть понимающей и прощающей, когда есть, кому принимать за тебя сложные решения, правда? Когда есть, кому думать, как бороться с конкурентами и урывать выгодные условия у партнеров, кого сокращать и с кем дружить, стиснув зубы, потому что они могут быть полезны. Можно не проводить на работе дни и ночи, а вместо этого порхать по светским приемам и ругаться со Ждановым, да?

— Я тоже работаю в «Зималетто», ты не забыл? Или интрижка с Пушкаревой отбила тебе память? — выпрямив спину, ядовито спросила Кира. — Не надо строить из себя великомученика, тебя никто не заставлял все это делать, ты с детства мечтал стать большим боссом.

— Да, потому что ты бредила балетом, а Кристина собиралась зарабатывать на жизнь в цирке — вас ждало безбедное будущее, не сомневаюсь.

— Нет, Саша, не поэтому, не приплетай сюда нас. Ты мечтал об этом, чтобы доказать всем, что ты лучше Андрея. Поздравляю, доказал. Поэтому хватит вмешиваться в нашу с ним жизнь, мы как-нибудь сами разберемся, и без ущерба «Зималетто», обещаю. И если ты действительно связался с Пушкаревой ради меня, то не надо, пожалуйста. А если нет… я все равно считаю ее беспринципной охотницей за состоянием, тут ты прав, но знаешь что? Это твои проблемы, больше я тебе ничего о ней не скажу. Делай, что хочешь.

— Спасибо за разрешение, — скривился Александр, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Эм, тут к тебе Семенов пришел.

Кира чуть вздрогнула от неожиданности, а Александр резко повернул голову и посмотрел на дверь — возле нее мялась Вика, любопытство в глазах которой видно было даже с такого расстояния. Александр решил не задаваться вопросом, сколько она там уже простояла и что слышала.

— Не буду тебе мешать, — коротко сказала Кира и вышла.

Вика ринулась было за ней, но опомнилась и спросила:

— Так что, звать Семенова?

— Зови.

— Александр Юрьевич, у нас проблемы, — выпалил Семенов, глава юридического отдела, едва зайдя в кабинет.

И Александр понял, что спокойного дня ему не видать.

* * *

По дороге в «Зималетто» Кате позвонила Луиза. Пока Катя была в Москве, они постоянно переписывались WhatsApp’е и пару раз болтали по скайпу, но Луиза предпочитала телефонные разговоры и не раз жаловалась, что теперь с Катей лишний раз не поговоришь.

— Если ты не приедешь к моему дню рождения, я не стану знакомить тебя с моим новым потрясающе красивым коллегой, — с места в карьер сказал Луиза по-французски. — И это будет самой большой трагедией в твоей жизни, поверь мне.

— Ты мне звонишь, только чтобы сказать это? — уточнила Катя.

— Ну, вообще-то да, — весело отозвалась Луиза. — В прошлом году ты и так пропустила мой день рождения, в этом я тебе это запрещаю, и точка. К тому же я хочу похвастаться перед тобой подарком, который мне сделает Леон.

— Ты уже знаешь, что он тебе подарит?

— Конечно, я же сама ему сказала, что мне нужно. И — оцени мою доброту — я даже сказала ему, где это купить. Знаешь, сколько пришлось потратить сил, чтобы найти мою любимую лимитку от «Герлен», ту, винтажную?

— Представляю.

Луиза обожала духи и покупала их с упорством и страстью заядлого коллекционера. В каких-то она разочаровывалась, какие-то носила под настроение, а какие-то становились ее любимыми, и когда они заканчивались, это была настоящая трагедия. Для Луизы, само собой. Катя терпеливо выслушивала ее стенания, рассказы о лимитках — ограниченных и редких линиях духов, — и новинках рынка, нюхала тонну пробников и потому представляла, о чем шла речь.

— Я за тебя рада.

— Порадуйся лучше за него — после того, как он целый месяц был в командировке, это меньшее, что он может для меня сделать!

Они еще немного поговорили, и когда Катя повесила трубку, то поняла, что широко улыбается. Разговор с Луизой определенно поднял ей настроение, и в «Зималетто» она вошла с гораздо более легким сердцем, чем утром.

— У шефа отвратительное настроение, — первым делом сообщила Кате Маша. — Лютует, так что ты там поосторожнее, не попадись под горячую руку.

— Постараюсь, — улыбнулась Катя и пошла было к себе в кабинет, но резко остановилась, сраженная внезапным озарением. В которое, впрочем, сложно было поверить.

— Кать, ты что? Все в порядке?

Поняв, что она долго стоит на одном месте с отсутствующим выражением лица, Катя повернулась к Маше и сказала с натянутой улыбкой:

— Да, просто вдруг поняла, что что-то забыла и не сразу вспомнила, что именно. Скажи, на мое имя никакая посылка не приходила?

— Нет, а должна была?

— Да. — Катя подошла поближе к стойке респшена и облокотилась на нее, наклоняясь к Маше и вдыхая терпко-горький аромат ее духов. — Подарок для папы, не хотела заказывать домой, чтобы не испортить сюрприз.

— Пока ничего не было. Я тебе скажу, если будет. А что в посылке-то?

— Придет — покажу. Спасибо.

Кивнув, Катя снова направилась к себе, надеясь, что ее чувства не написаны у нее на лице. Иначе будет трудно объяснять, если кто спросит, чему она так удивлена. По дороге она набросала на телефоне черновик письма, которое надо будет отослать сразу же, как только она уточнит кое-какие детали. Как удобно, что она работала помощницей президента компании — у его секретарш была информация о днях рождениях всех, кто работал на «президентском» этаже. С годами рождения. Большего Кате и не нужно было. Пока, по крайней мере.

* * *

— Это что?

Маша не соврала: Александр и впрямь лютовал. В чем была причина его плохого настроения, Катя не знала, но сомневалась, что только в том, что произошло между ними вчера. Утром она не представляла, как с ним теперь общаться, думала, что им обоим — ну уж ей-то точно — придется маяться от неловкости, напряженности и долгих пауз в разговоре, но нет. Когда Катя вошла в кабинет, Александр взглянул на нее, на секунду отвел глаза, а затем, как ни в чем ни бывало, дал ей ворох поручений и уткнулся в бумаги. В итоге Катя смогла заняться бумагами, которые вручил ей Андрей, только к вечеру. И надо же было, чтобы Александр зашел к ней именно тогда, когда она по уши зарылась в отчеты отдела логистики.

— Это… Андрей Павлович дал. Чтобы я получше вникла в дела компании.

— Андрей Павлович, значит, — хмыкнул Александр, смерил ее долгим взглядом и вышел, так и не сказав, зачем пришел.

Впрочем, уже через пять минут он вернулся и, сев напротив Кати сказал мрачно и серьезно:

— У меня к тебе предложение. — И уточнил через мгновение: — Деловое.

Катя, которая, несмотря ни на что, чувствовала себя сейчас рядом с ним не в своей тарелке, сказала, усмехнувшись:

— Еще одно? Какая щедрость, но не стоит, право слово.

Когда-нибудь она обязательно выяснит, какой бес в нее вселялся при общении с Воропаевым. Наверное, тот, который так и не смог склонить Александра, этого циничного прагматика, на темную сторону и теперь мстил ему за это.

Во взгляде Александра появилась легкая обида — детский сад, да и только! И, что было самым удивительным, Катя точно знала, что чувство юмора у него есть, но почему-то на ее шутки он реагировал странно.

— Я слушаю, — покаянно сказала Катя, сложив руки на коленях.

— У меня есть дача, оставшаяся от деда. Там давно уже никто не живет, и я решил ее продать. Для этого мне нужно сделать несколько фотографий дома и участка, чтобы они как казались как можно привлекательнее.

— Риэлторские агентства, как я слышала, отлично справляются с такими задачами, — приподняв бровь, сказала Катя.

— Твоя помощь обойдется мне дешевле, — честно признался Александр. — У меня уже есть на примеnе покупатель — мой приятель, который хочет купить благоустроенный дом для тещи. Но он сейчас живет временно заграницей и приедет в Россию, только если будет точно уверен, что этого того стоит. Чем лучше будут фотографии, тем больше шансов, что мой друг купит дом, и мне не придется обращаться к риэлторам.

— Логично, — сдерживая улыбку, ответила Катя. — Я… хорошо, я согласна.

— Даже не договорившись о цене вопроса?

— Решим на месте. Вдруг дом в таком состоянии, что ему не поможет даже гениальный фотограф?

— Дом в отличном состоянии, — возмутился Александр, явно не поняв, что Катя просто дразнила его.

— Тем лучше. Когда вы хотите туда поехать?

— Завтра. Чем быстрее все сделаем, тем лучше. Пока ты не улетела. Или ты все же остаешься?

— Я все еще не решила, но в любом случае мне надо будет вернуться в Страсбург хотя бы на время. И я не могу завтра, только в воскресенье.

Александр недовольно поджал губы, но кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— Отлично! Значит, договорились — завтра едем фотографировать ваш дом. Надеюсь, там и правда не графские развалины.

Александр снова надулся, посидел пару секунд молча и так же молча ушел.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, зачем я согласилась, — тихо сказала Катя самой себе. — А вот зачем он это предложил?

Ей вряд ли стало бы легче, если бы она узнала, что Александр сам задавался этим вопросом. Он не планировал ничего такого, особенно после разговора с Кирой, да и дом это его приятель уже точно собирался покупать, потому что видел его своими глазами. Но когда Катя упомянула Андрея, на Александра что-то нашло, и он зачем-то придумал весь этот бред с фотографиями. Себе он, конечно, сказал, что это для того, чтобы держать Катю подальше от Жданова, и это было верно, но все же… Все же было в этом что-то еще, о чем Александр не хотел даже думать. Боялся думать, если точнее, и в этом он тоже себе никогда не признался бы.

«Один день, — сказал он себе мысленно. — Один день, и останется всего неделя, за которую она вряд ли успеет охмурить Жданова, даже если захочет, потому что Кира старается ни на минуту от него не отходить. И эту неделю я буду общаться с ней как с секретаршей, и только».

Он был уверен, что сумеет сдержать это слово.

* * *

— Знаете, чего я не могу понять? — задумчиво сказал Дмитрий Кате, когда они сидели в кафе за поздним обедом, который вполне мог считаться ранним ужином. — Как им это до сих пор сходило с рук. Вернее, нет, это-то я как раз понять могу, но вот то, что они проворачивали это почти в открытую, ничего не боясь… Железные нервы надо иметь и характер соответствующий.

— Скорее деньги и связи, а этого у них хватает. Вы же видели досье. К тому же, пусть мы еще и не знаем всей схемы, но если все так, как мы думаем… Вы же сами собирали материалы и видели, что к чему. Они знают, что им нечего бояться. Да и действуют они не так уж открыто, осторожничают.

— Но не настолько, чтобы их невозможно было вычислить. Видел я тех, кто по-настоящему осторожничал, одних мы как-то больше трех лет не могли вычислить. Это ваши коллеги просто волшебники, — с легкой толикой зависти отозвался Дмитрий, — столько всего нарыли за такой короткий срок, а у нас таких возможностей нет. Вернее, мы-то еще не в самой жо… не в самой плохой ситуации находимся, жаловаться не приходится, а вот наши коллеги о таких технологиях могут только мечтать. Потому от них не то что чудес, а даже исполнения прямых обязанностей не всегда можно добиться. Как ни стыдно мне это признавать. Правда, сейчас у них стало получше и с оснащением, и с кадрами, а все равно до вас, как до Луны.

— Мы тоже не волшебники. Просто мы — не совсем рядовой случай, и у нас совсем другой бюджет, — криво усмехнулась Катя. Жан-Пьер всегда был в дурном настроении, когда писал финансовые отчеты. Впрочем, еще больше не духе он бывал тогда, когда делил очередной выделенный им бюджет: Кристоф требовал деньги на новые суперсовременные гаджеты, Себастьян — на оружие, а Бьянка предлагала сходить в какой-нибудь мишленовский ресторан и списать все на представительские расходы. И Катя до сих пор не была уверена, что она шутила.

— А еще у нас другой принцип работы, да и масштабы куда как меньше, это немножко облегчает жизнь, — продолжила Катя. — Хотя тут все еще от страны зависит, бывает, что невероятно сложно работать с местными.

— А в этом случае?

— Сложно, но терпимо. Бывает хуже. Хотя вполне может статься, что мы пропустили несколько жертв, просто потому что до местных не дошли наши рассылки.

— Мерзкое дело, — поморщился Дмитрий. — Работа у нас такая, понимаю, но все же дело делу рознь. В молодости мы все циники, по-моему, уж точно к жизни легко относимся, и кажется, что так будет всегда. А потом взрослеешь, оглядываешься… У меня жена второго ждет, — неожиданно разоткровенничался он, — по узи сказали, что девчонка будет. Как представлю… В общем, поневоле еще одного пацана захочешь. Чтобы не держать дочь всю жизнь дома взаперти.

Катя решила не рассказывать ему о том, что теоретически могло ждать его в будущем его сына, если тому не очень повезет. Дмитрий и сам это знал, но логику и опыт затмевали эмоции. Катя его понимала.

— Если все пройдет по плану, придется трясти всю компанию, — сказал Дмитрий.

Он уже говорил об этом, но тогда у Кати была возможность не отвечать. Сейчас же промолчать или изменить тему было бы странно.

— Я знаю. Но… если все так, как мы предполагаем, можно будет сделать это как-нибудь потише?

— Боюсь, от нас уже ничего не будет зависеть. Слишком лакомый кусочек, многие слетятся, чтобы поживиться.

Катя вздохнула. Именно этого она и опасалась. Определенно, не так она себе все представляла, когда вызвалась слетать в Москву и, как выразился Жан-Пьер, разведать обстановку. Точнее, он выразился во много раз длиннее и цветистее, как обычно разговаривал, когда что-то обдумывал и не был до конца уверен в своем решении.

Сейчас Кате казалась смешной ее еще недавняя уверенность в том, что никакого конфликта интересов не будет, что непременно поступит правильно, несмотря ни на что. Нет, она, конечно, сделает все так, как надо, но теперь было понятно, что это будет стоить ей немало потрепанных нервов, не говоря уже о чувстве вины, которое начало грызть ее с удвоенной силой. Представлять, сколько людей могли остаться без работы, сколько денег могли потерять Воропаевы, не говоря уже о Ждановых, было откровенно страшно. Да и вообще думать о Ждановых было страшно.

— Посмотрим, что можно будет сделать, — добавил Дмитрий, видя ее реакцию.

Катя была благодарна ему за это, но понимала, что вряд ли у него что-то получится.

Доев, они вернулись на работу, то есть в кабинет Дмитрия, который Катя оккупировала в этот день. С собой Катя прихватила стакан молочного коктейля на вынос в качестве моральной компенсации за работу в выходной.

* * *

Домой Катя вернулась поздно, но не настолько, как предполагала, и даже успела еще раз глянуть документы Андрея. В первую очередь ее интересовали, конечно же, цифры, и она еще накануне успела заметить, что с ними что-то не так. В основном благодаря тому, что она с самого начала проверяла те разделы, которые ее интересовали в первую очередь и в которых как раз и могли обнаружиться странности. Они и обнаружились. Вот если бы их там не было, это означало бы, что Катина теория неверна, и все, что успели сделать Дмитрий и его люди, было пустой тратой времени. А так Катя, конечно, испытала удовлетворение от того, что оказалась права, но это ее вовсе не обрадовало.

О том, что она собиралась ехать на следующий день с Александром на дачу, Катя не вспомнила бы, если бы, ложась спать, не проверила телефон. В пропущенном смс от Александра, которого Катя занесла в телефонную книгу как «Великий и Ужасный», было лаконично написано, что они выезжают утром в 7.

Застонав, Катя укрылась с головой одеялом. Она по-прежнему не имела ни малейшего понятия, почему Александр сделал ей это предложение… нет, это звучало как-то двусмысленно. В общем, почему он предложил эту работу ей. Удобное совпадение, одно из тех, которое настораживали Катю. Но если это не было совпадением, то Катя капитально ошибалась насчет него, а в это верить никак не хотелось. По крайней мере, с тем, почему она согласилась на это, было проще. И это имело мало отношения к Катиному заданию.

Злясь на себя, Катя стукнула кулаком подушку и закрыла глаза. Не думать о белом слоне было трудно, но она собиралась хотя бы попытаться. При других обстоятельствах… Она вздохнула и перевернулась на другой бок. При других обстоятельствах все было бы по-другому. При других обстоятельствах она не сомневалась бы в том, что Александр пригласил ее на дачу потому, что она ему нравилась. При других обстоятельствах она не боялась бы признаться себе и ему, что он ей тоже нравился. Очень нравился. При других обстоятельствах она не боялась бы открыто это показать, и будь, что будет.

Но сейчас все это было невозможно. Ни сейчас, ни вообще, и поэтому Кате оставалось только сцепить зубы и играть свою роль, забыв о личном.

— Не буду больше его дразнить, — пробормотала она, уже засыпая. — Только совсем чуть-чуть.

* * *

Утром сонная Катя аккуратно собрала и уложила и объективы, так что на себя времени осталось немного. Критически посмотрев на себя в зеркало и решив, что вымыть голову она все равно уже не успеет, да и лень, вытащила из шкафа джинсовый комбинезон, купленный исключительно по настоянию Луизы, заявившей, что Кате просто необходимо выходить иногда за рамки комфорта. Джинсовый комбинезон с широкими потертыми штанинами и контрастными карманами на пятой точке был определенно не той одеждой, к которой Катя привыкла. Собственно, сейчас она его выбрала не столько потому, что обидно было привезти его зачем-то в Москву и ни разу не надеть, сколько потому, что к нему прилагался платок на голову под цвет карманов, скрывавший позор у нее на голове.

Выражение лица Александра, увидевшего Катю, неторопливо бредущую по газону с рюкзаком на плече, было непередаваемо.

— Что, я так ужасно выгляжу? — тяжело вздохнув, поинтересовалась Катя, посмотрев на Воропаева большими печальными глазами.

Александр открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но вовремя понял, что это был один из тех вопросов, на которые просто невозможно было ответить — ни честно, ни вежливо, и промолчал, жестом предложив Кате садиться в машину.

Катя едва удержалась от вертевшегося на языке ответа в стиле: «Что, неужели мне уже ничего не поможет, даже паранджа или поцелуй прекрасного принца?» Ее немного потряхивало, и она никак не могла понять, отчего: то ли от недосыпа, то ли от нервов, то ли от того, о чем она думала перед тем, как лечь спать. Как бы то ни было, это не лучшим образом влияло на ее способность сначала думать, а потом говорить, и никак не наоборот.

Всю дорогу до дачи Катя дремала и, когда они въехали на территорию дачного товарищества, почувствовала себя гораздо бодрее, чем два часа назад.

По сравнению с «Озерками» это товарищество было образцом народной дачной идиллии: аккуратные домики, стройные ряды грядок, пышные кусты и согнувшиеся под тяжестью обильного урожая старые яблони.

Александр не соврал, его дача и впрямь не была графскими развалинами. Более того, участок был подозрительно хорошо ухожен, учитывая, что в доме никто не жил.

— Это у вас трудотерапия такая? — все же не сдержалась Катя, глядя на куст крыжовника. — Отдыхаете от бизнеса, пропалывая кусты?

— Их не пропалывают, а обрезают, — отозвался Александр и тут же рявкнул с почти священным ужасом: — Он не немытый!

Катя пожала плечами, дожевала крыжовник и сорвала еще ягоду.

— Я никогда в жизни такого сладкого крыжовника не ела, — восторженно сказала она, собирая ягоды в горсть и с аппетитом их поедая. — Нет, правда, откуда это великолепие?

Александр с тоской посмотрел на крыжовник, вернулся к машине и взял там бутылочку воды. Набрав себе ягод, он сполоснул их, а заодно и Катины.

— Сосед выращивает, — неохотно сказал Александр, съев крыжовник. — Он садовод-фанатик, своего участка ему уже не хватает, и я разрешил ему пользоваться нашим в обмен на то, что он присматривает за домом, прибирается там, чинит, что надо.

— Выгодная сделка, — одобрила Катя, отряхивая воду с рук. — Часть урожая должна быть вашей, ну, как алиментные щенки.

— Не надо мне такого счастья, — буркнул Александр, борясь с искушением сорвать еще ягод.

Катя улыбнулась и пошла за камерой.

— Это не дом, зачем их снимать? — спросил Александр, когда она начала фотографировать кусты.

Катя не ответила, только посмотрела на него с почти нескрываемой жалостью: мол, как такое можно не понимать? И продолжила снимать крупные ягоды крыжовника, алую смородину и трогательный, еще не созревший шиповник.

Александр покачал головой и пошел открывать дом.

Внутри дача оказалась не такой, как Катя ожидала. Почему-то она думала, что там будет или разрозненная видавшая виды мебель, как на многих дачах, либо современный закос под какой-нибудь модный стиль вроде старой доброй Англии или помещичьей Руси, но нет. Дом оказался очень светлым и просторным, с минимум мебели — простой, деревянной и очень удачно вписывающейся в аскетическую обстановку, совсем не похожую на дачу.

— Вот, — сказал Александр, обводя рукой комнату, — сними это как-нибудь так, чтобы смотрелось лучше. Красивее, больше…

— Больше? — Катя прищурилась и снова оглядела помещение. — Вы же сказали, что ваш друг хочет купить дом для тещи, так?

— Да.

— Не знаю, конечно, что у этой женщины за характер, но ей наверняка хочется чего-нибудь уютного. Милого, теплого, где будет собираться семья, внуки… Здесь здорово, правда, но это очень мужская обстановка. Вот, смотрите.

Она отошла назад, потом вбок, сделала снимок и показала его Александру.

— Видите? Если бы я выбирала по фотографиям дом, скажем, для моей тети, я бы никогда не купила ваш дом. Он не очень уютный, а на этой фотографии кажется, что это скорее большая музейная комната, а не жилой дом. А вот так… — Катя выбрала другой ракурс и сделала еще пару фотографий. — Намного лучше, правда?

Александр, которому нравилась спартанская обстановка деда, неохотно кивнул, зная, что женские логика и вкусы отличались от его.

Пока Катя фотографировала, Александр, раздражаясь на самого себя, ходил за ней хвостом и старался не слишком откровенно ее разглядывать. Каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что он уже изучил ее, понял, что она из себя представляла и на что способна, она снова его удивляла. Вот, как например, как сегодня: нелепый комбинезон в комплекте с тряпкой на голове больше подходил уборщице, но Катя в нем выглядела семнадцатилетней девчонкой, веселой и жизнерадостной, какой она не была в свои настоящие семнадцать. А еще этот мешковатый на вид комбинезон каким-то чудесным образом обтягивал все выдающиеся достоинства Кати, и Александр решил, что в ближайшее же время пойдет в какой-нибудь клуб, чтобы сбросить напряжение. И Катя тут вовсе ни причем, просто в он слишком много работал в последнее время, а она… она просто была рядом и отвлекала.

Идея привезти ее сюда, чтобы отвлечь от Жданова показалась вдруг до смешного нелепой. Александру хотелось… Он сам не знал, чего. Его внезапно захлестнула волна чувств, которых он не ожидал и не мог до конца понять. Как будто он одновременно впервые в жизни влюбился в третьем классе к Лику Перову, впервые взял на руки новорожденную Киру, выжал двести десять из первой в жизни машины… Восторг, умиление, восхищение, какая-то сладкая жуть и еще что-то непонятное, от чего замирало сердце и сосало под ложечкой.

Закрыв глаза, Александр резко потряс головой, силясь избавиться от этого наваждения, а когда снова открыл их, то увидел, что Катя обеспокоенно смотрит на него.

— Вы в порядке?

— Да, — бросил Александр и добавил, неожиданно для себя: — Устал за рулем, давно столько не ездил. Надо размяться. Пойдем, прогуляемся.

— Идемте, — просияла Катя и уже привычным жестом взяла его под руку.

* * *

В лесу было сыро, душно — ночью прошел дождь — и полно мошкары. Александр шел за Катей, то и дело наклонявшейся, чтобы щелкнуть очередной листик, и мрачно повторял себе, что ему осталось продержаться всего-то неделю.

— Каждый раз, когда оказываюсь в лесу, вспоминаю, что люблю природу очень дозировано, — сказала Катя, убив десятого комара, севшего ей на руку, и вздрогнула, услышав раздавшийся откуда-то сбоку визг.

— Это с озера, — пояснил Александр, глядя на замершую и насторожившуюся Катю. — Там вечно куча народа.

— Тут еще и озеро есть, где можно купаться? Красота, ваш друг просто обязан купить дом — будет приезжать к теще и сбегать на рыбалку.

— Я о нем забыл, надо было тебя предупредить — искупалась бы, — сказал Александр себе под нос, мысленно порадовавшись, что эта идея не пришла ему в голову — он не сомневался, что вид Кати в купальнике сделал бы следующую неделю еще невыносимей.

— Ну уж нет, спасибо. — Катю заметно передернуло. — Я плавать не умею и боюсь — в детстве чуть не утонула.

— Значит, целее будешь, — ответил Александр на это. — Меньше шансов, что умрешь, случайно утонув. Если, конечно, тебя не понесет в какой-нибудь круиз.

— Не понесет, — заверила его Катя и, помолчав немного, сказала: — Я из-за этого расстаралась с Марком, моим первым бойфрендом… Все-таки на русском это ужасно звучит — бойфренд. Похоже на бойню.

— Расстались из-за круиза? — спросил Александр, которому были неинтересны лингвистические тонкости.

— Что? А, нет, не из-за круиза — из-за моего неумения плавать. Марк считал, что мне обязательно надо научиться, и я его послушалась. Он взялся лично меня научить, но сначала я еле-еле заставила себя войти в воду, а потом опять чуть не утонула. Перепугалась до смерти. А Марк сказал, что не отстанет от меня, пока я не научусь плавать. Потому что не уметь этого просто смешно и даже стыдно.

Александр помнил уроки этикета, запрещавшие ругаться матом при дамах, поэтому не сказал Кате всего, что он думал о ее бывшем бойфренде.

— Надо было его там же и утопить, — вместо этого буркнул он.

— Радикально, — рассмеялась Катя. — Нет, я просто его бросила.

— Правильно сделала.

— Да, но все равно было жутко обидно — первые серьезные отношения и все такое, — с улыбкой сказала Катя.

Александру почему-то было неприятно слушать про ее прошлых любовников — интересно, а нынешний есть? вряд ли — и тут, как по заказу, громыхнуло.

— Возвращаемся, — сказал он, сменив тему, — не хватало еще под дождь попасть.

Катя как-то странно, искоса, на него взглянула, и кивнула.

* * *

В дом они вернулись как раз вовремя — не успели они зайти внутрь, как поднялся ветер, и уже через десять минут на улице лило, как из ведра. Возвращаться в «Озерки» в такую грозу было не слишком хорошей идеей.

— Будем коротать время при свечах? — улыбнулась Катя, отворачиваясь от окна.

— Свеч, наверное, нет. Есть свет, — ответил Александр, щелкая выключателем.

— А воды, чайника, плиты и еще не умершего своей смертью чая здесь не найдется?

— Насчет чая не уверен.

— Будем искать, — решила Катя.

Кроме почти живого чая — Катя рассудила, что для чая в пакетиках вообще не может быть срока годности, что с ними сделается, в закрытой-то пачке? — в шкафчике на кухне нашлись карты.

— Скажем «да» азартным играм? — с лукавым блеском в глазах предложила Катя, и Александр не смог устоять.

— Только никаких диких игр, — предупредил он.

— Это каких? — заинтересовалась Катя. — Не бойтесь, играть на раздевание не будем: здесь для этого слишком прохладно.

— А так сыграла бы? — невольно вырвалось у Александра. Не дожидаясь ответа Кати, он быстро сказал: — Играем в подкидного дурака.

И, взяв колоду, начал раздавать карты.

* * *

Катя не знала, как это произошло. Сначала они играли в карты — Александр забавно дулся, когда проигрывал, но при этом старался делать вид, что он ничуть не расстроен из-за какой-то там дурацкой игры, — потом решили выпить еще чаю, а потом, не сговариваясь, одновременно встали, чтобы вымыть кружки, нелепо столкнулись у раковины, и Александр вдруг притянул ее к себе и поцеловал.

Если бы Катя знала, что после того, как она рассказала ему о Марке, Александр не переставал думать об их первом поцелуе, она бы так не удивлялась. До этого Александру казалось, что он забыл о том эпизоде, счел странным вывертом собственного подсознания и выбросил из головы, но оказалось, что это не так. Он отлично помнил, какими были на вкус губы Кати, как она прижималась к нему, как тяжело дышала, и мысль о том, что кто-то другой так же целовал ее и обнимал, раздражала до зубовного скрежета.

Опершись одной рукой на стол, Александр прижал Катю к мойке и жадно целовал, не давая опомниться ни ей, ни себе самому.

— Нет!

Только когда Катя осознала, что уже сидит на кухонном столе, ногами обхватив за талию Александра, чья рука поглаживала ее спину, забравшись под футболку — когда, когда они умудрились расстегнуть лямки ее комбинезона? — она пришла в себя и попыталась отстраниться, уперевшись ладонью в голую грудь. Когда они успели расстегнуть рубашку Александра, она тоже не помнила.

— Нет, — повторила она, и в глазах Александра промелькнула нескрываемая обида, смешанная с разочарованием.

Поняв, что она все еще обнимает его ногами, Катя быстро опустила их и соскочила на пол.

— Все слишком неясно, — не поднимая головы, сказала она, пытаясь надеть и застегнуть лямки. — Я не знаю, что со мной будет дальше, и вообще… — Она справилась, наконец, с лямками, посмотрела на Александра и увидела, что на его лице застыло каменное выражение. Хотя нет, вовсе не каменное, а скорее привычное надменно-брезгливое. Такой Александр ей никогда не нравился. Такой Александр не мог водить ее на мюзикл и целовать.

— Все равно ничего не получилось бы, — вздохнув, тихо сказала Катя. — А отношения на одну ночь — не для меня.

И опять она почти не врала. То, что у нее еще не было ни одной случайной связи, не значило, что сейчас она этого не хотела. При других обстоятельствах она провела бы с Александром эту ночь, пусть даже будет одной-единственной, но… Но, как она уже говорила себе, других обстоятельств нет и не будет, в этих она не имела права так сближаться с ним. Это слишком многое поставило бы под удар.

— Пора возвращаться, — сказал ей Александр неторопливо застегивая рубашку с таким видом, словно увидел на своем столе дохлого таракана,. — Когда фотографии будут готовы, покажи мне, я выберу подходящие и оплачу.

Круто развернувшись, он пошел на улицу, где еще лил дождь.

* * *

Катя всегда завидовала Карлу и Бьянке, которые могли невозмутимо и достоверно играть почти любые роли, не выходить из образа, несмотря ни на что, и с легкостью переключаться на настоящую жизнь. Катя так не умела. Точнее, играть у нее худо-бедно получалось, продержалась же она как-то эти недели в «Зималетто», но вот с легкостью было совсем плохо. Ей не нравилось быть не совсем собой и открыто врать, а то, что работа вступила в конфликт с ее личной жизнью, и разрешить эту ситуацию не было никакой возможности, и вовсе сводило ее с ума. Бьянка не допустила бы такого, не была бы настолько глупа, чтобы флиртовать с человеком, с которым у нее никогда и ничего не могло быть. Но Кате было далеко до Бьянки, и до той злополучной поездки на дачу — да, даже после их первого поцелуя, — она и представить не могла, что редкий ответный флирт Александра мог когда-нибудь вылиться в нечто большее. Потому что Александр Воропаев был не из тех мужчин, которые связываются с такими девушками, как она. Ожидать, что он влюбится, было бы смешно, а для роли любовницы корпорации «Зималетто» она не годилась: и происхождение не то, и экстерьер подкачал. С другой стороны, народная мудрость не зря гласила, что будить лихо, пока оно тихо не стоит, или же, говоря современным языком, если долго и упорно нарываться, то рано или поздно нарвешься. Иными словами, раз уж Катя была не в силах сдержаться и постоянно заигрывала с Александром, то не было ничего удивительного в том, что он в конце концов решил ей ответить. Просто Катя, как она вдруг поняла, никогда не воспринимала его как мужчину. В смысле, как настоящего живого мужчину, с которым можно нормально общаться. В детстве Катя его побаивалась, просто потому что он был старше и не по годам серьезен. А когда она выросла, он остался для нее скорее абстрактной фигурой хозяйского сына, далекого от реального мира, чем человеком из плоти и крови с человеческими же желаниями и слабостями. Только после того, как она стала работать в «Зималетто», постоянно держа в уме, что Александра надо изучить и понять, она начала видеть в нем живого человека. И то, как настойчиво Катя его дразнила, было вызвано не только тем, что он ей нравился, но и тем, что так она неосознанно пыталась убедиться в том, что он и впрямь мужчина, а не зловещий голем, созданный семьей Воропаевых только для того, чтобы хранить и преумножать семейное состояние.

Доубеждалась.

Эх, если бы она только могла объяснить ему… Хотя что тут объяснять? Даже если бы она не врала и была не на задании, ничего, кроме короткой интрижки, между ними быть не могло. А ведь Александр был единственным из потенциальных и реальных романтических интересов Кати, кто прошел «тест на плаванье», как она это называла. Все остальные либо рвались научить ее плавать, как Марк, либо смеялись, либо, как милейший и вежливейший Даниэль, советовали ей «проработать этот страх с психотерапевтом». Луиза всегда говорила на это, что Катя просто не умеет выбирать мужчин. А вот Александр не стал пытаться ее исправлять и улучшать, и это было приятно, даже если такая реакция всего лишь говорила о его полном равнодушии.

Катя тихо вздохнула и с силой потерла лицо ладонями. За последние три дня, прошедшие с этой чертовой дачи, она смертельно устала, и ей казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и она взорвется от напряжение. Ну, или завопит, что было куда реальнее.

Во-первых, ее изматывала работа. Обе работы. Разговаривать с Дмитрием и остальными из «Зималетто» было невозможно, поэтому Катя активно переписывалась с ними с телефона, чтобы, не дай бог, не перепутать с рабочей почтой, и одним глазом изучала документы, присланные из Страсбурга, а другим — бумаги, которые ей молча вручил Александр. Дмитрий, — а скорее его начальство, — охотно пользовался возможностями Катиных коллег, но саму Катю к операции подпускать не хотели. Ей отводилась роль наблюдателя, но даже так Катя должна была быть в курсе всех деталей, а значит, встречи после работы с Дмитрием и его командой были неизбежны.

Во-вторых, Катю изматывало общение с Александром. Или, если называть вещи своими именами, полное отсутствие нормального общения. Александр не то чтобы полностью игнорировал ее — это выглядело бы слишком странно для остальных, — но обращался с ней, как с неугодной стажеркой, от которой он не чаял избавиться. То есть по большей части молчал, с каменным лицом передавал ей документы и сквозь зубы отдавал распоряжения.

Катя его понимала.

Ну, почти понимала. Она знала, что вела себя с ним неправильно, но, с другой стороны, не настолько, чтобы вызвать такую реакцию. Правда, Катя понятия не имела, что творилось у него в голове, но ее воображения никак не хватало, чтобы представить, будто он тайно сгорал от любви к ней и был уничтожен ее отказом. Скорее уж это его эго не выдержало такого удара.

Но, в любом случае, это изматывало не меньше, чем работа, если не больше, и совсем запутавшейся Кате хотелось побыстрее покончить с делом и сбежать обратно в Страсбург. Забыть там обо всем, особенно об Александре, и взять, наконец, телефон того баристы. Мечты, мечты. И как она до всего этого только дошла, с ее-то дипломом? И до чего еще дойдет?

Она снова вздохнула. И месяца не прошло, а все успело одновременно запутаться и проясниться. Прояснилось все, кстати, во многом благодаря отчетам отдела логистики, которые передал ей Андрей. Они подтвердили догадки Кати, но сами по себе доказательствами служить не могли. Однако они еще и указали дорогу к настоящим доказательствам, которые Дом и Мишель безоговорочно примут, и одно это уже полностью оправдывало Катино личное участие в этой операции.

И, к слову о доказательствах… Андрею надо было вернуть отчеты и при этом соврать. Этого делать ужасно не хотелось. В смысле, врать. Просто потому, что разочаровывать Андрея было очень жалко — ей придется сказать, что в отчетах все нормально, чтобы он раньше времени не начал копать там, где копать не стоило, а это лишит его уверенности в себе. Правда, если Андрей настоящий профессионал, то он перепроверит свои догадки еще раз, не обращая внимания на слова Кати, а если его так легко можно разубедить, то будет ему урок на будущее. Впрочем, будущего этого могло и не быть, что только усиливало Катино чувство вины. Но зато эти отчеты доказали, что Андрей был непричастен ни к чему серьезнее и грязнее измен невесте, если только он не проверял ее… Нет. Катя покачала головой: нет, такого быть не могло. Андрей был тут ни при чем, и точка.

Вот только он все равно пострадает, и это возвращало Катю к мыслям о будущем. Совсем недалеком будущем — никогда еще выражение «нам бы только день простоять, да ночь продержаться» не было для нее так актуально. Правда, «стоять» ей надо будет два дня, не один, но в остальном все совпадало.

Что будет потом, она по-прежнему не знала.

* * *

— Рассказывай, — приказала Кира.

Александр сделал глоток воды, наколол на вилку половинку черри и начал неторопливо жевать ее. Что само по себе было нетривиальной задачей, учитывая размер этой помидорки. Александр знал, что когда сестра — обе сестры, если подумать, — говорила таким тоном, то проще было ей честно ответить: юлить, врать и уходить от темы все рано не получится.

Их недавняя ссора была забыта — с тех самых пор, как они выросли настолько, что родители перестали вмешиваться в их ссоры и заставлять их мириться, Кира и Александр предпочитали делать вид, что никакой перепалки между ними не было, и уж тем более не обсуждать ее.

— Что именно? — поинтересовался, наконец, Александр.

— У «Зималетто» проблемы, даже не пытайся отрицать. Ты в последнее время как с цепи сорвался, да и слухи ходят. Я только хочу знать, насколько все плохо и почему ты ничего нам не сказал. Что за расследование?

Александр тихо выдохнул. Это была не лучшая тема для разговора, но вначале-то он опасался, что Кира спрашивала о другом, о чем он точно говорить не собирался, а об этом можно было и рассказать.

— Помнишь тот тендер от Малькевича?

— Да, конечно, а что с ним?

— Нас пытаются обвинить в том, что мы выиграли его незаконно.

— Копают под Малькевича? — подумав, уточнила Кира.

— Под нас, — покачал головой Александр. — Малькевич самоустранился, но его и не трогают. Нас уже какое-то время прощупывают, готовят рейдерский захват, но мы неплохо прикрыты. Если удастся отбиться от этих обвинений, все будет нормально.

— Кто?

— Пока не знаю, выясняем. Все не так плохо, как кажется, не переживай. С «Зималетто» все будет в порядке.

— И ты поэтому такой злой и дерганый в последнее время? По-моему, ты сам в это не веришь. Павел Олегович в курсе, ты с ним разговаривал? Он может поднять свои связи и уладить все, пока не поздно. Саша, рейдерский захват — это серьезно, мы можем все потерять!

— Если бы это были настоящие акулы, нас бы давно уже сожрали. Нет, у того, кто за этим стоит, недостаточно ресурсов и возможностей, и поэтому нет причины паниковать. Кира, думаешь, я такой идиот, что не задействовал свои связи? Я не меньше твоего не хочу, чтобы у «Зималетто» не было проблем. Пока что реальной угрозы нет, а с той, что есть, мы справимся, это вопрос времени и денег.

Кира внимательно на него посмотрела — Александр, игнорируя ее взгляд, начал методично расправляться с салатом, — и в конце концов сказала:

— Я тебе верю. Но тогда я не понимаю, почему ты который день пугаешь всех в «Зималетто» своим злобным видом? От тебя уже все сотрудники шарахаются. Саша, у нас с тобой бывают разногласия, но ты же знаешь, что я всегда тебе во всем помогу, да? У тебя, лично у тебя все в порядке?

— В порядке, — буркнул Александр, глядя в свою тарелку.

Какое-то время за их столиком висела тишина, а потом Кира вдруг спросила неожиданно:

— Подожди, это все из-за Пушкаревой?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Александр. Слишком быстро.

— Сашка, ты влюбился, что ли?! — воскликнула она таким же тоном, с каким в детстве ябедничала родителям на брата.

— Я еще в своем уме.

— Влюбился. — Теперь в голосе Киры было недоверие, смешанное с изумлением.

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой эту тему, — отрезал Александр и снова уткнулся в тарелку.

Раньше… вообще-то раньше такой ситуации никогда не было, но в принципе он обычно легко и даже не грубя защищал свою личную жизнь он любопытства сестер. Но сейчас у него не было на это сил.

Он чувствовал себя… собственно, он не знал, как он себя чувствовал, потому что как только Катя оттолкнула его, он приказал себе забыть о том, что случилось, как будто ничего и не было. Помрачнение рассудка лучше стирать из памяти сразу, чтобы не было так мучительно стыдно. Правда, это у Александра не очень получалось, в смысле, забыть, но он старался. К стыду за собственную глупость примешивалась жгучая обида и еще что-то, о чем он старательно не думал. Не думать было трудно, особенно когда рядом была Катя, и он щедро делился этой своей проблемой с окружающими. Которые, что бы там Кира ни говорила, вовсе не шарахались от него. Так, боялись чуть больше обычного, но это только полезно, глядишь, работать лучше начнут.

— Саш, — тихо сказала Кира, — не знаю, что у вас там произошло, и не буду тебя пытать, но, поверь мне, лучше, когда все становится ясно сразу, а не потом, когда еще больнее.

Александр понимал, что она искренне за его переживает и действительно так считает, но еще он прекрасно слышал оставшееся невысказанным: «И слава богу! У вас все равно ничего бы не вышло — дочь шофера и ты? Даже не смешно».

— Все в порядке, — повторил Александр, на этот раз твердо и глядя Кире в глаза.

Та в ответ едва заметно кивнула и дернула плечом: разговор был окончен, и она это поняла.

Александр выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, заставил себя расслабиться и почти спокойно атаковал стейк. Еще чуть-чуть, и это помешательство закончится: Катя уедет в Страсбург, и он снова будет жить как раньше. Никаких больше странных поступков, неуместных желаний и совершенно необъяснимого влечения к той, которая ну никак не должна была бы его интересовать. Но, вопреки всем законам логики, которой всегда руководствовался Александр, все же интересовала.

* * *

Строго говоря, Департамент логистики занимался много чем, кроме непосредственно логистики. За весь транспорт, числившийся за «Зималетто» — обслуживание, штрафы, страховка, — отвечал тоже Жданов или, точнее, его подчиненные, не слишком многочисленные, но старательные.

— Есть пара ошибок, — сказала Катя, возвращая Андрею отчеты Департамента, — я их там отметила. Они вносят путаницу, но в годовых отчетах все исправлено.

Подтасовано, если называть вещи своими именами, чего в данный момент категорически нельзя было делать.

— И все? — разочарованно уточнил Андрей.

— Все, что я нашла, — чуть виновато отозвалась Катя. — Не волнуйтесь, у вас отличные сотрудники, на мой взгляд, они со всем превосходно справляются, особенно ваша секретарша. Вера, так? Наверное, она давно у вас работает.

Работа была грубой, и Катя представляла, как поморщилась бы Бьянка, если бы слышала это, но на долгое и виртуозное вытягивание информации времени не было.

— Да, я без нее совсем пропал бы, — усмехнулся Андрей. — Точно, надо ей премию дать.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что она, по сути, выполняет работу вашего зама, — продолжала гнуть свою линию Катя. — Нелегко, наверное, было найти такого надежного человека.

Катя спрашивала наугад, у нее не было никаких прямых доказательств или зацепок, лишь интуиция, подкрепленная, впрочем, аналитическими выкладками.

— Дальняя родственница, какая-то седьмая вода на киселе. Спасибо маме, она ее привела, — небрежно ответил Андрей, и Катя мысленно поздравила саму себя — очередной кусочек мозаики лег на свое место.

Она еще ненадолго задержалась в кабинете Андрея, спросила, как рука, («сняли гипс, наложили лангету, легче, но чешется по-прежнему»), и вышла, стараясь не опускать голову. Уже закрыв за собой дверь, она поняла вдруг, что кроме жалости и дружеской симпатии ничего больше к нему не испытывает. Ни малейшего интереса, ни намека на желание. Если бы десять лет назад, когда они сидела на дереве перед отъездом в университет, глядя на вечеринку Ждановых, ей сказали, что такое возможно, она никогда бы в это не поверила. Даже когда она встречалась с Марком и Даниэлем, в глубине души она не переставала представлять, что было бы, если бы на их месте был Андрей. Сейчас думать об этом было… не то чтобы неприятно, но определенно неловко. Вернее, неуютно.

Зато Александра она теперь легко могла представить рядом с собой. В ее семнадцать он был худым, угловатым юношей, немного нелюдимым, с неизменно мрачным видом и жестким оценивающим все и всех взглядом. Сейчас его угловатость исчезла, мрачность смягчилась, а взгляд выражал еще и другие эмоции помимо презрения. А еще он научился улыбаться и даже смеяться.

Вряд ли они еще увидятся после того, как Катя вернется в Страсбург, и чем ближе наступал этот день, тем больше она жалела, что оттолкнула его на даче, каким бы правильным это ни было.

* * *

— Что ты?.. Так это ты!

Катя вздрогнула и отшатнулась от стола Александра, поспешно выдернув из ноутбука флешку. Сердце у нее начало бешено биться, но голова, как ни странно оставалась ясной.

— Мне нужно было посмотреть отчеты за прошлый квартал, — сказала Катя, удивляясь тому, что у нее ее не дрожал ни голос, ни руки. — Простите, мне надо было спросить, но я хотела успеть составить аналитическую записку…

— Это ты! — повторил Александр, быстро подойдя к столу. Он был в бешенстве, и Катя отступила назад, невольно вспоминая все, чему ее учил Себастьян: «Пистолет — вот твое самое главное преимущество и шанс на победу. Если его нет, попытайся сбежать: с маленьким ростом это проще. Если не получится сбежать — бей первой, не думая, и используй все те приемы, что я тебе показал. Особенно самые грязные».

Мысль о том, что Александр мог ее ударить была абсу… хотя нет, вообще-то, в данную конкретную минуту это казалось вполне реальным. Александр смотрел на Катю с нескрываемой злостью, даже ненавистью.

— Прости, — пробормотала Катя, незаметно для себя переходя на «ты», — мне не следовало лезть в твой компьютер, но я не хотела ничего плохого.

Что самое смешное — это все было правдой. Кате действительно не стоило лезть в компьютер Александра, но когда утром она увидела пришедшее на рабочую почту уведомление о том, что завтра, в пятницу, на их этаже и паре соседних вечером не будет света «в связи с ремонтными работами», то поняла, что просто не сможет спокойно ждать следующего вечера. Ей надо было выяснить все сегодня, а не завтра, когда все и так выяснится само собой. И потому она, наконец, сделала то, что собиралась с самого начала: воспользовалась тем, что Александр ушел на обед, и залезла в его компьютер. Кто же знал, что он почему-то почти тут же вернется?

И она действительно не хотела ничего плохого: она не собиралась красть никакую секретную информацию.

— Это ты им помогаешь! Тварь! Вот откуда рейдеры получают инсайдерскую информацию. Кто тебе нас заказал? — Он больно схватил ее за руку и заставил разжать кулак, в котором Катя сжимала флешку. — Ну? Отвечай! — Отпустив ее руку, Александр тряхнул ее за плечи.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — сжимаясь, сказала Катя, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза — черные, страшные глаза. — Я ничего…

— Надо было сразу догадаться, что ты не просто так появилась. — Еще раз тряхнув Катю, Александр выхватил у нее флешку и наступил на нее ногой. — Можешь передать тем, кто тебя нанял, что ты провалилась.

Он добавил пару непечатных выражений. Катя даже не помнила, когда последний раз такое слышала, — почему-то ругательство на русском задело ее больше, чем мат на немецком, французском и английском, который она слышала довольно часто.

— Не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, но ты ошибаешься, меня никто не нанимал. Я просто…

На секунду Кате показалось, что он действительно ее сейчас ударит. Но вместо того, чтобы сопротивляться или хотя бы выставить блок, она просто зажмурилась, отвернув голову. Она не понимала, что происходит, не имела ни малейшего представления, в чем ее обвинял Александр, и его реакция была слишком уж острой.

Удара не последовала

— Вон отсюда!

Когда Катя открыла глаза, то увидела, что Александр уже отошел от нее.

— Но я…

— Вон отсюда! — повысив голос, снова приказал Александр. — Убирайся!

Катя еще надеялась, что это глупое недоразумение, что им удастся объясниться, и все будет в порядке, тем более что она не успела ничего скачать из компьютера Александра.

— Я только хотела…

— Вон! — рявкнул Александр, не собираясь давать ей возможности объясниться. Он снова схватил ее за руку и потащил к двери — под ногой Кати хрустнули обломки флешки. — Убирайся, пока я не вызвал охрану, и больше здесь не появляйся, — вытолкнув Катю из кабинета, взбешенно сказал Александр и с грохотом захлопнул дверь.

Едва не упавшая Катя стояла перед закрытой дверью, силясь понять, что же все-таки произошло, пока ее не вернул в реальность голос ухмыляющейся и торжествующей Клочковой:

— Чего застыла? Тебе что сказали? Вали отсюда, а то сейчас охрану вызову. Что, не поняла еще, что все, больше тебе здесь ловить нечего? Да ты ему вообще не нужна была, он просто хотел отвадить тебя от Андрея, он сам так сказал. А ты думала, что кольцо и «Зималетто» уже у тебя в кармане? Размечталась! Ты еще здесь? Все, я звоню охранникам.

Катя бросила последний взгляд на дверь кабинета и, не обращая больше внимания на Клочкову, пошла прочь. Она не знала, что ей теперь делать, но понимала, что для начала надо уйти из «Зималетто». Хорошо еще, что телефон был у нее в кармане брюк — привычка никогда с ним не расставаться была крепко в нее вбита.

Она не помнила, что сказала Маше, как спускалась вниз, как звонила Дмитрию. Только когда Катя снова убрала телефон в карман и села на скамейку на ближайшей остановке, она пришла в себя и прерывисто вздохнула. Некоторое время она анализировала все случившиеся, а потом, разложив все по полочкам, запретила себе вспоминать об этом. В чем бы Александр ее ни обвинял, от правды он все равно был далек, а значит, завтрашней операции ничего не грозило. Конечно, то, что Катя не могла больше появляться в «Зималетто», было очень неудобно, но не критично. К тому же Катя не нашла в компьютере Александра того, что искала. Да, у нее было мало времени, но она была уверена, что, благодаря программе Кристофа, которая была на флешке, она быстро нашла бы эти данные, если бы они там были. А раз их не было, то Александр вообще исключался из уравнения, и о нем надо было забыть, хотя бы пока все не закончится.

Нареветься от души она сможет и потом.

* * *

— Даже не думайте, — хмыкнул Дмитрий, заметив, как Катя смотрела на пару запасных бронежилетов. — Вас я туда не пущу.

— Да я понимаю. Но вряд ли они будут сопротивляться, так что это не опасно, и я могла бы просто понаблюдать, без оружия, разумеется…

Катя плохо спала ночью, весь день провела в нервном напряжении, почти ничего не ела, перелопатила кучу бумаг и теперь с трудом формулировала мысли.

— Нет. Вас даже здесь быть не должно, а уж про задержание и речи быть не может. С меня голову снимут, если с вами что-то случится, но это я переживу, а вот если какой-нибудь ушлый адвокат прицепится к законности их задержания и все пойдет коту под хвост… Давайте нет будем рисковать, хорошо?

Разумеется, Катя все это понимала, но сидеть, бездействуя, и ждать было невыносимо. К тому же, она привыкла к более комфортным условиям — в фургоне, где они находились, не было кондиционера, и Катя, насквозь мокрая даже в одном топе на тонких лямках и легких брюках, с ностальгией вспоминала родной фургон, где были все возможные удобства, включая кофемашину.

Ночь Катя провела в гостинице. После того, как Дмитрий приехал за ней к «Зималетто», Катя попросила его отвезти ее в «Озерки». Она не рассказала отцу, что случилось, просто сообщила, что ей необходимо переехать в гостиницу и что у нее Александром вышло недоразумение. Объяснять все в подробностях не было сил, и только когда Катя собрала вещи, ей пришло в голову, что Александр может вывалить все свои подозрения и обвинения на Валерия Сергеевича и даже уволить его. Пришлось снова разговаривать с отцом, только этот разговор был намного длиннее и тяжелее.

«Пап, не верь ничему, что он тебе скажет, он просто все неправильно понял, но сейчас я не могу ничего ему объяснить. И ты не должен. Пап, не говори ему, где я работаю, даже если тебе покажется, что так будет лучше. Я тебе все-все расскажу, но послезавтра, обещаю. А до этого никто не должен знать, где я на самом деле работаю. Это очень важно».

«Хочешь, чтобы я ему врал? Я бывший офицер и никогда не вру, особенно если мою дочь обвиняют черт знает в чем».

И тогда Катя сорвалась.

«Хорошо, — спокойно сказала она, беря чемодан. — Не ври. Следующая убитая и выброшенная на свалку девушка будет на твоей совести. Я тебе пришлю фотографии, полюбуешься на свою принципиальность».

Это было несправедливо, и сейчас Кате было стыдно за это, но тогда она просто быстро ушла, не оглядываясь. Она понятия не имела, говорил ли Александр с отцом, и если да, то о чем, но судя по тому, что ни один из них ей не звонил, можно было предполагать, что все осталось по-прежнему.

— Они выходят, — сказал Дмитрий, и Катя, погруженная в свои мысли, резко повернула голову и посмотрела на экран, транслирующий запись со скрытой камеры видеонаблюдения, которая была установлена на другом фургоне, припаркованном на подземной стоянке высотки. Картинка была не слишком четкой, но все же можно было различить, что в группе людей, вышедших из лифта, было несколько девушек, которые пошатываясь так, словно перепили на какой-нибудь вечеринке. Сопровождавшие девушек люди бережно сгрузили их в фургон с логотипом «Зималетто», и Дмитрий скомандовал в рацию:

— Пошли.

Секунду спустя он выскочил из фургона, но Катя, не сводившая глаз с монитора, этого даже не заметила.

Только когда группа спецназа положила на пол всех, кто был с девушками, когда медики начали осматривать самих девушек, когда вторая группа спецназа привела тех, кого задержали в офисе «Зималетто», Катя позволила себе облегченно выдохнуть и немного расслабиться. Она знала, что, по сути, ничего еще не было закончено, что впереди были еще долгие бюрократические процедуры, расследование, адвокаты, суд, но все равно у Кати было такое чувство, что она победила.

* * *

Александр проснулся, чувствуя себя на редкость паршиво. Пожалуй, никогда в жизни ему еще не было так плохо. Вчера он напился, причем напился сознательно, чего раньше не делал, потому что это значило потерю контроля, а потеря контроля, в свою очередь, — уязвимость, а быть уязвимым Александр не терпел. Однако прошлым вечером он наплевал на это и напился буквально до потери сознания. Что, впрочем, не помешало ему притащить домой подцепленную в клубе девицу. Александр сполз с кровати, брезгливо посмотрел на эту самую девицу и пошел в душ, надеясь, что у него еще остались таблетки от головной боли.

Выпроводив девицу, Александр сварил себе еще кофе и долго цедил его, пытаясь понять, какого черта он творит. Не в эту конкретную минуту, а вообще. Ну, не вообще-вообще, а последние несколько дней.

Если быть честным с самим собой, то он вел себя как идиот. А если совсем уж честным, как мудак. Это было не то слово, которое Александр часто употреблял, и уж тем более не по отношению к себе, но сейчас оно как нельзя лучше описывало его поведение. Просто он всю неделю пытался выбросить из головы Катю, но никак не получалось, и это выводило из себя. И когда после разговора с юристами и нанятым специалистом, решающим проблемы рейдерских захватов, стало понятно, что кто-то внутри компании сливает информацию захватчикам, и Александр увидел, как Катя лазает в его компьютере, его переклинило. Сейчас он не понимал, почему в его сознании Катя стала пособницей захватчиков, но тогда это показалось ему ясным, как божий день. Бред, конечно, потому что пытаться наложить лапу на «Зималетто» неизвестные рейдеры начали еще до приезда Кати, и предположить, что кто-то специально нанял ее заграницей шпионить за Александром, было нелепо. Но в тот момент само нахождение Кати за его компьютером казалось полным и безоговорочным свидетельством ее вины.

Свою ошибку Александр осознал уже вечером, но когда он пошел вернуть Кате сумку, которую та оставила на работе, выяснилось, что она переехала в гостиницу. Александр не стал спрашивать Валерия Сергеевича, в какую именно, просто отдал ему сумку и поспешно ушел. Уже потом он понял, что во взгляде Валерия Сергеевича не было ожидаемого осуждения, скорее уж наоборот, он смотрел виновато, но что это значило, Александр не представлял.

У Кати надо было попросить прощения, но сделать это надо было лично, а для этого ее надо было сначала найти, и, к тому же, Александр не был уверен, что она его простит, и… В общем, у него мелькала мысль, что, может, так даже лучше: она уедет, и у него никогда не возникнет искушения позвонить ей и попросить вернуться, потому что расстались они далеко не друзьями.

Чтобы немного снять напряжение и ненадолго забыться, он и поехал в пятницу вечером в клуб. Вот только облегчения это не принесло, только головную боль.

Так ни до чего и не договорившись с самим собой, Александр впервые за утро взял телефон и тут же понял, что что-то случилось: у него было несколько десятков пропущенных звонков от Киры, Кристины, Семенова, главного юротдела «Зималетто» и даже от Кати. В первую очередь он позвонил Кире, но та не брала трубку, Кристина — тоже. Кате Александр не позвонил, смалодушничал. К счастью Семенов ответил сразу же.

— Ну слава богу, — воскликнул тот, услышав голос Александра. — Мы вас со вчерашнего дня ищем! Вы уже знаете, что тут творится?

— Нет. Что стряслось?

— Учитывая все обстоятельства, это не телефонный разговор. Береженого бог бережет, знаете ли. Приезжайте домой, я все расскажу.

— Подождите, Кира и Кристина в порядке?

— Что? А, да, в порядке. К ним это не имеет никакого отношения, но… в общем, мы вас ждем.

До «Озерков» Александр доехал в рекордно короткие время и уже издалека понял, что да, случилось что-то серьезное и неприятное — у их дома и у дома Ждановых стояли несколько полицейских машин. И что-то ему подсказывало, что дело тут было не в «Зималетто».

— Гражданин, сюда нельзя, — попытался было преградить ему дорогу стоявший в дверях полицейский, но его прервал знакомый голос:

— Пропустите, это хозяин дома.

В холле Александра ждали Катя и Семенов.

— Так, что здесь происходит? — спросил начавший заводиться Александр.

Семенов демонстративно уставился на Катю — мол, все вопросы к ней.

— Александр Юрьевич, давайте пройдем в библиотеку, и я все объясню, — канцелярским, совсем не свойственным ей тоном сказала Катя.

Семенов кивнул — видимо, они с Катей обсуждали это, — и Александр пошел в библиотеку, чувствуя, что ему совершенно не понравится то, что он услышит.

Библиотека в доме Воропаевых также служила кабинетом для любого члена семьи, которому не хотелось сидеть за компьютером у себя в спальне или в гостиной, а также складом различных безделушек, сувениров и предметов искусства, привезенных Кристиной из разных частей света.

— Для начала я должна представиться, — сказала Катя, закрыв за собой дверь. Ее голос снова стал похож на человеческий, и Александр вдруг увидел, что она была страшно напряжена и выглядела совершенно измученной. — Агент Екатерина Пушкарева, Европол, спецгруппа под юрисдикцией Международного уголовного суда.

— Не смешно, — сказал Александр, в глубине души сознавая, что это не шутка.

— Я серьезно, — устало сказала Катя, садясь на стул. — Я не могла рассказать об этом раньше.

— Европол… бессмыслица какая-то. Что происходит? — повторил Александр, садясь напротив нее.

— Я все объясню, но для начала я должна сказать, что, по-хорошему, не имею права рассказывать тебе то, что собираюсь, — это должностное преступление. Но я считаю, что ты должен это знать, потому что иначе, думаю, ты не поверишь.

— Да не тяни ты, — в сердцах рявкнул Александр, еще не переварив Катино признание.

Катя вынула из папки несколько фотографий и положила их на стол. Едва взглянув на них, Александр быстро поднял голову и недоуменно посмотрел на Катю.

— Что это за фильм ужасов? — спросил он, старательно не глядя на фотографии мертвых обезображенных тел.

— Аня Поленова, восемнадцать лет, убита выстрелом в затылок с близкого расстояния, незадолго до смерти подверглась жесткому избиению, найдена в Лодзи полтора года назад. Света Васильева, девятнадцать лет, убита точно так же, как Аня, тем же оружием, перед смертью подверглась порке кнутом, найдена в реке Иль недалеко от Страсбурга. Катя Шеина, погибла от пневмоторакса, вызванного тем, что сломанное ребро проткнуло ей легкое, перед смертью была избита, тело найдено на свалке в Мюнхене. Карина Милина, двадцать лет, убита так же, как Аня и Света, найдена в Варшаве. По предварительным данным экспертов все девушки были проститутками.

— Какое отношение это имеет к нам?

— Ты когда-нибудь был в борделе? — спросил Катя.

— Какого?.. — Александр хотел было возмутиться, но было видно, что Катя не издевалась и что вопрос этот не риторический. — Нет, — буркнул он.

Катя кивнула.

— Даже если бы и был, то наверняка в самом обычном. Элитном, но обычном, с роскошными женщинами, готовыми на любые прихоти клиента в рамках разумного и за соответствующую плату. В мире много людей, которые хотят того, чего им никогда не найти в обычном борделе. И, как ты понимаешь, если есть спрос, то всегда будет и предложение. Например, на красивых домашних девочек, которых приятно мучить, истязать, ломать. Это не обычные садо-мазо бордели, где работают добровольно, и не бордели с опытными и согласными на все проститутками, по которым легко читается их трудовая биография. Я их не осуждаю, я просто обрисовываю тебе картину, — добавила Катя. — Так вот, есть те, кому не интересна добровольность и опыт, те, кому непременно нужны хорошие девочки, желательно чтобы они были с модельными параметрами, неиспорченные и молоденькие. Их не подсаживают на наркотики, потому что под кайфом проще переносить пытки, а это не так заводит. И их не нанимают на работу, их просто похищают, потому что так проще. В чужой стране, без языка, без поддержки семьи, которая даже не знает, где ты, почти нет шансов сбежать.

— При чем тут я? — снова теряя терпение, спросил Александр.

— Ты — ни при чем, — вздохнула Катя. — Дальше начинается то, что я не имею права тебе рассказывать, но расскажу. О том, что торговля людьми происходит по всему миру, ты наверняка знаешь. О том, что девушки из России часто попадают в бордели в других странах, — тоже. Но есть те, кто уехал добровольно, а есть те, кого похитили. Поленову, Васильеву, Шеину и Милину — похитили. На момент похищения им было от пятнадцати до семнадцати лет. Они все были девочками из не самых, может быть, благополучных, но вовсе не асоциальных семей. Просто у их родителей не было времени, возможностей или желания следить за дочерьми. Да и за современной молодежью не так-то просто уследить. Карине Милиной удалось сбежать из борделя, и какое-то время она работала в Варшаве проституткой, потому что больше ничего не умела. Она мечтала накопить денег и вернуться домой. В полицию она не обращалась, потому что боялась что те, кто ее похитили, найдут ее и убьют. Так и случилось. Незадолго перед смертью она видела проезжавший по улице фургон с логотипом «Зималетто», страшно испугалась, спряталась и сказала подружке, с которой работала и снимала квартиру, что это те, кто ее похитил. По словам подружки, она неохотно говорила о своем прошлом, но сказала, что «была дурой и повелась на обещания стать моделью». Так мы вышли на «Зималетто».

— Это все чушь, мы не занимаемся ничем подобным. Бордели, торговля людьми? «Зималетто» шьет дизайнерскую одежду, мы не мафия и не работорговцы!

— Компания в общем и целом — да, — не стала спорить Катя. — Наша спецгруппа занимается расследованием преступлений, совершенных одним или несколькими лицами в двух и более странах Европы. Фактически мы что-то вроде отряда быстрого реагирования, но это неважно. Важно то, что смерти Поленовой и Васильевой и Шеиной мы связали, когда была найдена последняя. Но у нас не было не единой зацепки, мы понятия не имели, в каких борделях они работали, при каких обстоятельствах погибли, даже имен их не знали. А потом была убита Милина, и она стала ниточкой, за которую мы начали распутывать этот клубок. Правоохранительные органы в России работают далеко не идеально и с европейскими коллегами почти не сотрудничают. Только когда мы выяснили, что Милина была похищена из России, мы проверили базы данных пропавших людей и нашли там три остальные жертвы. Все четверо были из Москвы и Подмосковья. То, что я оказалась знакома с владельцами «Зималетто», — счастливая случайность. Показаний одной свидетельницы, особенно такой ненадежной, как эта, было недостаточно, чтобы начать хоть какие-то следственные действия в отношении компании. Наблюдение, официальный сбор информации, санкционированная работа под прикрытием — все это отпадало. И тогда было решено отправить меня с неофициальным заданием. Я лишь собиралась присмотреться к компании и ее топ-менеджерам и попытаться найти хоть какие-то улики, указывавшие на то, кто именно и как организовывает похищение девушек. Мы подозревали, что «Зималетто» отмывает деньги преступной группировки, занимающейся торговлей людьми.

— Мы в этом не замешаны, у нас легальный бизнес.

Катя помолчала.

— Я знаю, что ты не имеешь к этому отношения, — сказала она, наконец. — Не скрою, я думала, что ты можешь быть причастен, но я рада, что эти подозрения не подтвердились.

— Спасибо хоть на этом, — с мрачной язвительностью ответил Александр. — Они и не могли подтвердиться. Не знаю, кто и почему использовал именно «Зималетто» в своих грязных делишках, но никто из нас, я имею в виду руководство и акционеров, в этом не замешан.

— Вчера мы арестовали тех, кто пытался похитить очередную партию девушек, — тихо сказала Катя. — Узнав личности убитых жертв, мы смогли реконструировать обстоятельства их похищения — спасибо интернету, который все помнит. Деталей я тебе рассказать не могу, достаточно того, что вчера мы взяли преступников с поличным. Арест был произведен в «Зималетто», которое использовалось для того, чтобы убедить девушек, что их действительно пригласил на кастинг известный модный дом. Как ты понимаешь, такое невозможно было бы провернуть без участия хоть кого-то из тех, кто работает в компании.

— Кто? — глухо спросил Александр.

До этого рассказ Кати звучал как сценарий к какому-нибудь боевику, но теперь Александр внезапно в одну секунду поверил в то, что все это происходило на самом деле. Что кто-то из тех, с кем он работал и кому доверял, похищал детей и продавал их в бордели.

— Ты знаешь, какая у меня основная специальность? — спросила Катя, не отвечая на вопрос. Это отдавало театральщиной, она могла бы назвать имя того, кто все это организовал, еще в самом начале, но ей было важно, чтобы Александр безоговорочно поверил ей, а для этого нужны были детали.

— Экономист, — нахмурился Александр. — При чем тут?..

— Историк искусств, — покачала головой Катя. — Экономика — моя вторая специальность. Я работала… В общем, это не имеет значения, где именно, но там я лично видела и держала в руках одну давным-давно украденную у частного коллекционера картину, которая снова всплыла пять лет назад, а потом опять исчезла. Была продана на одном закрытом аукционе, где очень богатые люди незаконно покупают произведения искусства. А две недели назад я снова увидела эту картину в «Зималетто». В кабинете Андрея.

— Жданов? — хохотнул Александр. — Вот это точно абсурд. Я не верю, что он на такое способен.

У Жданова было много грехов, но поверить в то, что он состоял в банде и торговал людьми, было невозможно. Нелепица какая-то!

— А я-то думала, что ты скажешь, что от него всякого можно ожидать, — невесело усмехнулась Катя. — Но ты прав, это не он. Картину ему подарила Маргарита Рудольфовна. Которая, как выяснилось, состоит в родстве с известной польско-немецкой мафиозной группировкой. Просто ни сама Маргарита Рудовольфовна, ни бордельный бизнес этой группировки, в отличие от их подпольных казино, никогда не попадали в поле зрения полиции. Теперь попали. Жданова лично проводила кастинги девушек, которых обещала сделать моделями, потом их опаивали, грузили в машины «Зималетто» и вывозили заграницу. Ее подельники, включая секретаршу Жданову Веру, были взяты вместе с ней.

— Это… — Это не укладывалось у Александра в голове.

— Я понимаю, в это нелегко поверить, — с искренним сочувствием сказала Катя. — Но у нас есть доказательства. Сейчас в «Зималетто», у вас дома и у Ждановых изымают компьютеры и документы и ищут улики. Это неприятно, но только так мы можем подтвердить, что компания действительно не отмывала деньги и не вела двойную бухгалтерию. Я знаю, это навредит «Зималетто», но не настолько, как обвинение в пособничестве мафии. Это все, что я могу сказать. Семенов объяснит, как действовать дальше. Все, мне надо идти.

Она встала. Александр, потрясенный и оглушенный свалившейся на него информацией, остался сидеть.

— Прости, — добавила она, уже открыв дверь. — Я не хотела, чтобы все закончилось вот так. Мне очень жаль.

И она ушла, с сожалением думая, что это был их последний разговор. Она действительно не хотела, чтобы все закончилось вот так, но выбора у нее не было.

* * *

Разумеется, Катя не все рассказала Александру. Да и не нужны ему было подробности: как будущих жертв находили в соцсетях в группах, посвященных модельному бизнесу, как, изучив их странички, отбирали тех, чьи семьи вряд ли смогут поднять на уши всю страну в поисках пропавших дочерей. Как перед кастингом проводили собеседование, чтобы точно выяснить, не сказали ли девушки кому-то о том, куда идут, — это было легко сделать, пригрозив ответственностью за нарушение условий приглашения на кастинг. Как накаченных седативными препаратами девушек перевозили через границу в машинах «Зималетто» — несоответствия в отчетах Департамента логистики, замеченные Андреем, происходили именно от того, что машины эксплуатировались чаще и больше, чем было необходимо для нужд компании. Вера пыталась подделать отчеты, но это не всегда удачно получалось, что было только на руку следственной группе.

Похищать девушек в России было дешевле, проще и выгоднее, чем где бы то ни было, как по тем причинам, которые Катя озвучила Александру, так и просто потому, что Маргарите Рудольфовне практически не надо было тратиться на это — в ее распоряжении были ресурсы «Зималетто». Деньги, кстати, она отмывала через варшавский магазин компании. Установив, что Жданова была связана с преступной группировкой, возглавляемой ее родственниками из Польши и Германии, коллеги Кати подняли все, что было у полиции этих стран на эту группировку, а остальное было делом техники: наблюдение, прослушка, сведение всей информации в один отчет, открывший немало интересного, — и адреса борделей, где держали девушек, были вычислены. Правда, получить ордер на их обыск было совсем другой историй, но после задержания Маргариты Рудольфовны, судья выписал его в ту же ночь.

Пистолет, которым были убиты Карина Милина и остальные, пока не был найден, но это был лишь вопрос времени. По крайней мере, Катя на это надеялась. В любом случае, вина Маргариты Рудольфовны была неоспорима. В операции по ее задержанию принимали участие сотрудники отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью при поддержке контактного пункта по взаимодействию с Европолом МВД*. А если точнее, то нескольким девушкам отдела, выглядевшим моложе своего возраста, и стажеркам Академии были созданы ложные страницы в соцсетях, с фотографиями, демонстрирующими в лучшем свете все их прелести. С помощью техспециалистов МВД и при поддержке коллеги Кати Кристофа, компьютерного гения, пособник Ждановой, Радислав Величко, смог отправить сообщения о приглашении на кастинг только коллегам Дмитрия и тем девушкам, которые точно не подошли бы для борделей, например, выглядевшим жизни гораздо хуже, чем на фотографиях в портфолио, из обеспеченных семей, что было опасно для похитителей, и так далее. Как Катя с остальными аналитиками и надеялись, по итогам личного собеседования все подставные претендентки удостоились чести стать новыми моделями «Зималетто», однако к ним присоединились еще две несовершеннолетние дурехи, которые умудрились просочиться через фильтры компьютерщиков МВД и получить приглашение. Они, к счастью, отделались лишь легким испугом и, как Катя надеялась, поркой от родителей.

Проблема, как Катя с Дмитрием и предполагали, была лишь в том, что Маргарите можно было вменить лишь попытку похищения. Если ее подельники в Европе ее не сдадут, доказать ее причастность к торговле людьми и убийству Милиной и остальных жертв было невозможно. Иногда Катя думала, что Маргарита Рудольфовна убивала их лично, отдавала себе отчет в том, что демонизировать ее — глупо.

Катя сказала Александру правду: по основной своей специальности она была историком искусств. Когда она ехала в Страсбург, то собиралась стать экономистом, но как раз в то время там опробовалась новая программа, позволявшая получить две совершенно разнонаправленные специальности, и Катя выбрала первой искусство. В школе в старших классах их как минимум раз в неделю водили на двухчасовые лекции в Пушкинский музей и несколько остальных, и Кате эти уроки очень нравились. Просто в Москве ей и в голову не могло прийти выбрать искусство специальностью, но после того, как в Страсбурге она взяла курс фотографии, она поняла, что это нравится ей гораздо больше экономики, которая стала ее второй специальностью.

Картина, которую Маргарита Рудольфовна подарила сыну, действительно была Катиной старой знакомой: после окончания университета Катя работала в частной галерее, которая, как потом выяснилось, проводила нелегальные аукционы. Так, собственно, и началась ее карьера в Европоле — узнав об аукционах, Катя рассказала об этом Леону Фортье, бойфренду Луизы, работавшему тогда в Европейском суде по правам человека. Катя хотела посоветоваться с ним, как ей лучше поступить, и он дал ей контакты недавно образованной спецгруппы, занимавшейся расследованием преступлений, которые совершило одно и то же лицо или группа лиц больше чем в одной стране Европы. Картину Метсю, висевшую сейчас в кабинете Жданова (а точнее, уже не висевшую, так как ее изъяли как улику), Катя узнала потому, что ее дипломная работа была по малым голландцам. И тогда, больше пяти лет назад, в подсобном помещении галереи, где она оказалась случайно — обычно туда у нее не было доступа, — она поняла, что это подлинник по царапине на картине, которую ее бывший владелец указал как особую примету. Картина была украдена у него в шестидесятых в Бельгии, и то, что она всплыла во Франции, позволило спецгруппе под руководством Жан-Пьера Лагранжа заняться этим делом. Катя, которую уговорили остаться поработать в галерее до аукциона, помогла арестовать владельца, однако Метсю и еще несколько картин были проданы еще до этого, и отследить, кому именно, не удалось. После этого Жан-Пьер предложил Кате, которая занималась в галерее не столько подбором и оценкой картин, сколько бухгалтерией, перейти в его команду. Катя до сих пор не представляла, что такого он в ней тогда разглядел, — в его команде работали лучшие из лучших. Через год учебы и стажировки Катя стала полноправным членом команды. Но она была «белым воротничком», аналитиком и, при необходимости, координатором, и хотя она умела и стрелять, и немного драться, в перестрелках и потасовках участвовала крайне редко.

Работа в «Зималетто» была ее первой самостоятельной операций, и, как Катя твердила себе, последней — больше она на такую авантюру не решится.

«Чего я не могу понять, — сказал Дмитрий, когда стало понятно, что за всем стоит Жданова, — так это зачем ей это? Легальный бизнес, неплохие деньги, положение в обществе… И заниматься таким».

«Семейные традиции, — хмыкнула тогда Катя. — Нет, серьезно, никто же не удивляется, что итальянская мафия — семейный бизнес, все давно уже привыкли, так и здесь».

«Не скажите, — покачал головой Дмитрий. — Она могла бы отказаться, по крайней мере, если не сразу, то сейчас — точно, учитывая ее возраст, ей бы позволили. Нет, думаю, ей просто это нравится».

Катя не готова была выяснять, нравится Ждановой торговля людьми или нет. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.

Теперь Катя чуть лучше понимала чувства полиции тех стран, в которых ее группа проводила расследования и операции: они, закончив, возвращались в Страсбург, а полицейским приходилось разбираться со всем остальным — бумажной работой, родственниками жертв, уликами, пригодными для суда. Тут точно не будешь рад «приезжим», перевернувшим все с ног на голову, а после умывшим руки, даже если они и поймали преступника.

Маргарита Рудольфовна, насколько знала Катя, молчала. О том, как отреагировали Андрей и Павел Олегович на ее арест, Катя спрашивать не стала — струсила. После разговора с Александром Катя нашла отца, объяснила ему все — Валерий Сергеевич никак не мог поверить в то, что она говорила правду, — потом вернулась в гостиницу и проспала десять часов, отключив телефон.

Проснулась она ночью, чуть отдохнувшей, но все равно чувствовала себя так, словно по ней проехался Кристоф на своем мотоцикле.

За суматохой последних суток ей было некогда думать о личном, но этой ночью, когда спать уже не хотелось, а заняться было нечем да и неохота, Катя вспомнила вдруг слова Клочковой о том, Александр взял ее в «Зималетто» и проводил с ней время, только чтобы она не закрутила роман с Андреем, — хоть верить ей было себе дороже, но такое вполне было возможно.

Катя с Александром врали друг другу, но, как ни странно, это не влияло на Катины чувства к нему в данный момент. И, хотя было понятно, что у них все равно ничего не получилось бы, как Катя не переставала себе твердить все это время, в груди все равно засела тупая боль.

Исправить ничего было нельзя, но, по крайней мере, Катя еще могла сделать кое-что, чтобы загладить свою вину за проблемы, которые обрушатся теперь на «Зималетто» — да, на самом деле во всем была виновата Жданова, но тем не менее. И, открыв компьютер, Катя положила перед собой толстую папку с копией всех запросов, которые сделали люди Дмитрия.

* * *

Александр никогда не считал себя интеллектуалом и редко примерял книжные сюжеты на свою жизнь, но сейчас его не покидало ощущение, что оказался в каком-нибудь романе Кафки.

После смерти родителей он всегда был внутренне готов к любым неприятностям из категории «вполне возможные» и даже из категории «раз в год и палка стреляет»: к проблемам у компании, к финансовому кризису, к серьезной болезни, к тому, что Кира выйдет замуж за Жданова, а Кристина — за какого-нибудь пастафарианина*. К землетрясению в Москве и очередному «Лебединому озеру» вместо новостей, в конце концов. Но к тому, что Маргарита Рудольфовна окажется работорговцем, Александр был определенно не готов. В это невозможно было поверить ввиду полной абсурдности этого заявления.

В отличие от Киры Александр никогда не был близок с Маргаритой Рудольфовной, но она была другом семьи, и он всегда уважал ее за ум и волю. Вообще, если рассматривать все эту ситуацию отстраненно, то вполне можно было допустить, что Жданова была способна на то, чтобы несколько лет безнаказанно торговать людьми, — выдержки и сообразительности ей хватило бы на это с лихвой. Однако это все равно не укладывалось у Александра в голове.

И, тем не менее, приходилось в это верить. Во-первых, он с удивлением понял, что, несмотря ни на что, не ставил под сомнение ничего из того, что рассказала ему Катя. Во-вторых, когда Александр, помня о рейдерском захвате, предположил, что это подстава, Семенов сказал убежденно:

— Вы представляете, чего стоит привлечь наших к совместной операции с Европолом, да еще и на нашей территории?

Александр ответил, что не представляет.

— Насколько я знаю, это очень и очень сложно. Никто и никогда не станет делать этого ради подставы и рейдерского захвата, если, конечно, целью этого захвата не является как минимум «Газпром». И, потом, я видел кое-какие материалы — Екатерина Валерьевна любезно тайком мне их показала: Маргарита Рудольфовна действительно замешана. Мелкие сошки вроде охранника, который поводил ее и девушек в обход камер наблюдения и электронной пропускной системы, уже поют-заливаются соловьями, чтобы выйти сухими из воды, — когда Маргарита приводила девушек, кто с ней был. Одно дело — нарушение служебных обязанностей, а другое — пособничество в похищении малолетних. Да и другие свидетельские показания имеются: она лично давала девушкам воду с седативным, смотрела, как их сажают в грузовик «Зималетто», переделанный так, чтобы можно было перевозить в нем людей… Короче говоря, сейчас нам надо всячески отрицать, что руководство «Зималетто» в этом замешано, клеймить ее позором и хоть как-то попытаться спасти репутацию.

Последнее было если не совсем невозможно, то, по крайней мере, невероятно сложно, и Александр понимал, что «Зималетто» в любом случае понесет огромные потери.

* * *

Суббота была днем, словно проведенным в Зазеркалье. В воскресенье, проснувшись, Александр первым делом подумал о том, какой нелепый сон ему приснился, и только пару минут спустя осознал, что это арест Маргариты Рудольфовны был реальностью.

За завтраком Александр поругался с Кирой, которая, придя от Ждановых, спросила, знает ли он какого-нибудь хорошего адвоката, потому что «все, конечно же, разрешится — боже, глупость какая! — но с хороший адвокат может вытащить Маргариту под залог уже сегодня».

Никакие доводы о том, что Жданова и в самом деле виновна и что всему руководству «Зималетто» надо открещиваться от нее, на Киру не действовали. Она была уверена, что все случившееся или недоразумение, или, что скорее всего, чья-то грязная игра. То, что в аресте участвовала Катя, склоняло Киру в пользу последнего.

Удивительно, но Кристина приняла сторону Александра, и Кира, обозвав их предателями, вернулась к Ждановым.

Не успел Александр выдохнуть и переговорить с Семеновым, как к нему пришел Павел Олегович. За какие-то сутки он страшно постарел, и видеть его таким было даже жутковато. Он удивил Александра еще больше, чем Кристина, поскольку пришел сказать, что будет лучше, если ни «Зималетто», ни Воропаевы личными ресурсами не станут поддерживать его жену.

«Это еще больше ударит по репутации «Зималетто». Будет несправедливо, — медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, сказал Павел Олегович, — если она продолжит вредить людям, даже находясь в камере».

Нет, сам он не собирался ее бросать, и уже нашел ей адвоката, но было очевидно, что он сам уже осудил ее и вынес вердикт «виновна» без права помилования.

А после обеда к нему заглянул Валерий Сергеевич, чудом застав его дома.

— Александр Юрьич, поговорить бы.

— Давайте завтра, хорошо? — поморщился Александр. — Или послезавтра. У меня нет времени, и…

— Да я ненадолго, — твердо сказал Валерий Сергеевич. — Я просто хочу сказать, что увольняюсь.

Александр не выдержал и потер виски — голова начала болеть сразу после ухода Павла Олеговича. Вот только этого ему не хватало. Разбираться еще и с этим у Александра не было сил.

— Валерий Сергеевич, может, вы не будете торопиться? Подождите, подумайте несколько дней, а потом поговорим.

— Да не о чем тут думать, Александр Юрьич, я уже все решил. Я и раньше об этом подумывал, а тут все так совпало… Неудобно мне вас в таких обстоятельствах бросать, но так оно даже лучше. И правильнее, и вам всем так легче. Старый я уже, на покой пора.

Приглядевшись к Валерию Сергеевичу, Александр понял, что его тоже подкосили последние события. Он не хотел вот так отпускать Валерия Сергеевича, но спорить с ним сейчас казалось неправильным.

— Ну, если вы все решили… — Александр не знал, что сказать.

— Решил, решил, — проворчал Валерий Сергеевич. — Да вы не думайте, я еще неделю-другую здесь побуду — вдруг понадоблюсь? Да и вы, может, когда вместо меня найдете. А потом обязательно зайду попрощаться. Все, не буду вас больше отвлекать, — преувеличенно бодрым тоном сказал он. — Только вот это отдам — Катюха просила вам передать из рук в руки.

И, всучив Александру папку-скоросшиватель, Валерий Сергеевич ушел.

К первому листу в папке была прикреплена записка, написанная Катиной рукой, — оказывается, Александр успел запомнить ее почерк.

«Я не твой «крот», но, кажется, я знаю, кто это.

P.S. Передай ей, чтобы в следующий раз не носила очень редкие и очень дорогие духи, которые никак не может себе позволить одинокая секретарша с ребенком. Кстати, никакого ребенка у нее нет.

P.P.S. Будешь прятать тело — прячь лучше, в тюрьме плохо кормят, и тебе не пойдут татуировки и стрижка под «ноль»».

Александр хмыкнул и отложил записку в сторону. А прочитав документы — тихо, но эмоционально выругался. Маша Тропинкина оказалась мошенницей, уже имевшей судимость, правда, условную, и, что еще интереснее, фигурировала как свидетель в деле рейдерского захвата одного средней руки предприятия за Уралом. Причем захват был вполне удачным, но упорный владелец никак не хотел с этим смириться, хотя добиться правды ему так и не удалось.

С Тропинкиной он разберется завтра, хотя что, кроме как уволить, с ней можно было сделать, Александр не знал. Не убивать же ее, в самом деле. Он перечитал Катину записку, и вдруг сообразил, что их вчерашний разговор был, вполне возможно, последним в их жизни. Что они могут больше никогда не увидеться. И к этому он тоже не был готов и отказывался это принимать.

— Валерий Сергеевич, где сейчас Катя? — выпалил он, подбегая к гаражу. Почему-то простая мысль позвонить Кате и спросить у нее не пришла ему в голову.

— Так в аэропорту уже, наверное, — немного озадаченно ответил Валерий Сергеевич. — У ее самолет… через три почти часа. Сказала, что на такси доберется, так, мол, будет лучше.

Кажется, такое решение дочери обидело Валерия Сергеевич, но Александру было недосуг вникать в его душевные терзания.

— Откуда она улетает?

— Из Шереметьево. А что?..

Но Александр, не дослушав его, бросил «Спасибо» и торопливо пошел к своей машине.

Сколько он собрал штрафов по пути в аэропорт, лучше было не представлять. Хорошо еще, что его не остановили гаишники. Серверы «Зималетто» были временно изъяты, на счета — наложен арест, в прессе, куда успела просочиться информация, компанию уже называли «ширмой для торговли секс-рабынями», а все, о чем мог в этот момент думать Александр, так это о том, чтобы успеть увидеться с Катей.

Мысль о том, чтобы быстро найти ее в огромном аэропорту, была смешной, но Александр все равно решил сперва попытать счастья, и если уж не найдет — позвонить. До окончания регистрации оставалось меньше получаса, и, было вполне возможно, что Катя уже прошла досмотр, и он опоздал. Но ему повезло, как это иногда бывает в самых отчаянных ситуациях: у стойки регистрации он увидел Катю.

— Катя!

Она услышала его даже сквозь вечный несмолкаемый шум аэропорта — вздрогнула, резко повернулась и огромными глазами посмотрела на Александра. Он некстати подумал, что ее глаза были того же цвета, что и его любимый гречишный мед, который когда-то собирала бабушка на своей пасеке.

И только когда она подошла к нему, он понял, что понятия не имел, что сказать. Он не думал об этом по дороге сюда, а сейчас и вовсе растерял все мысли.

— Ты мне врала, — сказал он, наконец. Это прозвучало не обвиняющее, а скорее капризно и недовольно.

Александр мысленно постучал себя по лбу и обозвал придурком. Однако Катя, как ни странно, не обиделась. Он на ее месте развернулся бы и ушел, а Катя только улыбнулась. Устало, немного грустно, но все же улыбнулась.

— Соврала, — поправила она. — Один раз. Ты тоже мне врал, так что будем считать, что мы квиты.

— Я врал?

— Вика Клочкова сказала, что ты взял меня в «Зималетто» и держал рядом, чтобы я не поддалась чарам Андрея. Скажешь, что это не так? — испытующе глядя на него, спросила Катя.

— Не скажу, — выдавил Александр. — Но…

— Но?

— Потом все стало по-другому, — беспомощно сказал Александр, не зная, как ей все объяснить. Для этого надо было разобраться в себе, а он еще не прошел до конца по этому пути. Но одно он сейчас знал точно: — Не улетай. Пожалуйста.

Она удивленно посмотрела на него, покачала головой и спросила:

— Почему?

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты осталась, — честно ответил Александр. — Со мной.

Катя снова покачала головой и тихо рассмеялась.

— Только ты… Ты невозможен, ты это знаешь?

— Я… — сегодня Александр определенно не страдал красноречием.

— Я должна лететь, — с искренним сожалением сказала Катя, сделав шаг вперед и встав вплотную к нему. — Работа. Но давай договоримся: я вернусь, как только смогу, и тогда ты членораздельно скажешь мне все, что хочешь. Идет?

В ее взгляде была странная смесь веселья и нежности, и Александр кивнул.

— Идет, — хрипло сказал он и нагнулся было, чтобы поцеловать Катю, но она его остановила.

— Нет.

Это до боли напомнило дачу, но не успел Александр разочароваться, как Катя, улыбнулась и сказала: «Теперь моя очередь», а потом вцепилась ему в рубашку и, притянув к себе, крепко поцеловала.

— Я вернусь, — прошептала она, когда они оторвались друг от друга. — Все, мне пора бежать.

И, чмокнув его на прощание в губы так, словно делала это уже сотни раз, пошла на регистрацию.

Оглянувшись, она повторила беззвучно: «Я вернусь», и Александр знал, что дождется ее.

* * *

— Она же твоя мама!

— Она преступница! Кира, она продавала в рабство детей, и ты хочешь, чтобы я ее понял и простил?!

Нарыв, который зрел уже вторую неделю, наконец вскрылся: Кира настаивала, чтобы он повидался с Маргаритой Рудольфовной, но Андрей все находил отговорки и причины этого не делать. Кира, беспокоившаяся за Маргариту Рудольфовну, — ее на свидания с ней не пускали, а Павел Олегович крайне неохотно рассказывал, как у нее обстояли дела, — продолжала давить на Андрея, и сегодня тот взорвался.

— Как ты можешь в это верить?

— А как ты можешь не верить? Или, скажешь, она искренне думала, что помогает девочкам построить карьеру модели, а злые люди ее обманули и продали их в бордели? — зло спросил Андрей.

— Это же Маргарита Рудольфовна! Андрей, ты сам понимаешь, что говоришь? Как она может быть преступницей? Это все дикость, абсурд. Кто-то просто хочет нас уничтожить, нас всех, а ты им только помогаешь. Как она может доказать тебе, что не виновата, если ты даже с ней не виделся?

Не то чтобы именно это фраза все решила, но, скорее, благодаря ей Андрей, покопавшись в себе, понял, что не хочет идти к матери из-за иррационального, какого-то совсем детского страха увидеть вместо нее злое чудище. Как будто Бабайка, которым в детстве пугают детей, пришел и занял ее место. Потому что мама, читавшая ему в детстве сказки и баловавшая вкусненьким, когда он болел, не могла быть беспринципной злодейкой.

Наверное, было бы легче, если бы Андрей, придя на свидание к матери, действительно увидел чудовище, но нет, перед ним сидела все та же невозмутимая и ухоженная женщина, какой он ее всегда знал, вовсе не похожая узницу кровавого режима.

— Я думала, ты так и не придешь, — слегка улыбнулась она.

Раньше он всегда считал, что эта ее улыбка была снисходительной улыбкой матери, которая хоть и не слишком довольна своим сыном, но все же оправдывает все его слабости и продолжает любить. Сейчас Андрею почудилось в этой улыбке презрение.

Какое-то время они сидели молча. Андрей не знал, что сказать, а Маргарита Рудольфовна, казалось, была вполне довольна тишиной и не собиралась ее нарушать.

— Почему? — спросил Андрей в конце концов.

— Тебя всегда обижало, что я даже не пыталась убедить твоего отца в том, что тебе можно доверить управление «Зималетто», так? — Это был не столько вопрос, сколько утверждение. — Законы, особенно законы морали, придумали слабые люди, чтобы не дать сильным захватить мир, по праву им принадлежащий, — ни с того ни с сего сказала Маргарита Рудольфовна. — Помнишь, как мы ездили к дяде Марку?

О да, Андрей это отлично помнил — помнил и очень хотел бы забыть: дом почти в глухом лесу, натуральное хозяйство и охота.

— Помнишь, — кивнула Маргарита Рудольфовна, верно поняв выражение его лица. — Ты — не из сильных, дорогой. А я — да. Мне было даже меньше, чем тебе тогда, и я ни секунды не колебалась.

Андрею было девять, когда они гостили у дяди Марка. Когда тот подстрелил оленя, дал Андрею в руки нож и сказал: «Добей его», объяснив, как лучше встать, чтобы кровь из распоротого горла не попала на него. Андрей не смог этого сделать и позорно разревелся. Он и сейчас, пожалуй, не смог бы этого сделать. В отличие от матери.

Ушел Андрей молча. Маргарита Рудольфовна сказала ему в спину, не теряя невозмутимости:

— До встречи.

Андрей сомневался, что она когда-нибудь состоится.

* * *

Когда Валерий Сергеевич пришел попрощаться, Александр неловко, стараясь, чтобы это не было так очевидно, попытался выяснить, будет ли ему на что жить. Рассчитывать на одну пенсию было бы смешно, и Александр готов был, как в старых добрых английских романах, назначить ему частную пенсию.

Однако Валерий Сергеевич лишь отмахнулся и сказал, улыбнувшись:

— Не волнуйтесь, не пропаду. Отец ваш хорошим человеком был, и сына достойного воспитал. Я когда его возил, он всегда со мной разговаривал, иногда советы давал, а было, что и советовался со мной. Инвестировал он всегда с умом, да и на бирже дела вести умел, даром что редко с этим связывался. Ну а я следовал его примеру, рисковал и притормаживал, когда было нужно, так что на безбедную старость я себе скопил. Вы только Катюхе пока не говорите: она ж мне до сих пор деньги шлет, считает, что без этого я пропаду, и думает, что я на ее обучение брал кредит. Я ей сначала пытался запретить, но она ж упертая, и я решил, что пусть ее деньги на отдельном счету копятся, пойдут ей в приданое, и я добавлю. Так что, Александр Юрьич, она у меня завидная невеста.

Тут Валерий Сергеевич подмигнул и предложил дернуть по стопочке его фирменной наливки. В тот момент Александр окончательно понял, в кого Катя такая.

* * *

Провожая Катю в Страсбург, Александр почему-то думал, что в следующий раз они поговорят, только когда она вернется. Но уже через несколько часов Катя прислала сообщение, что она делает пересадку в толпе китайцев: «Такое ощущение, что я зеркальном лабиринте», потом, что благополучно долетела, и после этого они стали регулярно переписываться. Ни о чем серьезном они не говорили, но именно это общение поднимало Александру настроение.

И потому, когда через месяц после отлета Катя замолчала на пять дней, он начал беспокоиться. Она предупреждала, что может быть какое-то время недоступна, и поначалу Александр не волновался, но когда пошел шестой день, он уже подумывал о том, чтобы связаться с Валерием Сергеевичем и спросить, знает ли тот что-нибудь о дочери. К концу шестого дня Катя позвонила ему сама.

— Привет, — как-то неуверенно сказала она, и по ее голосу Александр понял, что что-то случилось. — Саш, ты можешь забрать меня из аэропорта?

Сердце пропустило один удар: она никогда еще его так не называла.

— Да, конечно. Когда?

— Прямо сейчас, — прошелестела она в трубку. — Пожалуйста. Шереметьево.

В этот раз Александр собрал еще больше штрафов.

* * *

Катя была страшно бледной и измученной настолько, что Александр, обеспокоенно вглядываясь ей в лицо, не сразу заметил, что правая рука у нее висела в слинге.

— Привет. — Она на секунду прислонилась лбом к его плечу и отстранилась прежде, чем Александр успел ее обнять. — Идем?

— Где твой багаж?

— Вот. — Она дернула плечом, на котором висел небольшой рюкзак.

— Что случилось? — Александр не был уверен, что стоит это спрашивать, но все равно спросил.

— Я потом расскажу, хорошо? — безжизненным тоном ответила Катя, и Александр кивнул, взял у нее рюкзак и повел к выходу.

Дом в «Озерках» был выставлен на продажу, как и дом Ждановых, и там уже никто не жил, поэтому Александр, не спрашивая, повез Катю в свою городскую квартиру. По дороге Катя спросила, как шли дела в «Зималетто», и пока Александр рассказывал, не заметил, как она задремала. Когда они подъехали к дому, и он дотронулся до Катиной руки, чтобы разбудить ее, то понял, что она была неестественно горячей. Он осторожно коснулся ее лба: у Кати явно была температура.

— Кать, — он легонько потряс ее за здоровое плечо, — тебе надо в больницу.

— М-м-м?.. Нет. Завтра. Больница — завтра, а сейчас спать, — сонно, но твердо ответила Катя, и Александр счел, что лучше пока не спорить. В крайнем случае он вызовет скорую из частной клиники.

Утром, когда стало ясно, что температура не желала спадать, Катя согласилась на больницу. Врач обработал шов, поменял повязку, согласился не заявлять в полицию о пулевом ранении — Катя показала ему свое удостоверение — и расписал ей все прелести физиотерапии. Александр, с позволения Кати присутствовавший при всех этих процедурах, порадовался, что утром не завтракал, слегка запаниковал, услышав про пулевое ранение, и пообещал врачу, что лично будет привозить Катю на физиотерапию.

— Уже жалеешь, что связался со мной? — спросила Катя, когда он вез ее обратно домой.

В ее глазах он впервые за долгое время увидел лукавое выражение и ответил честно:

— И не надейся.

Катя улыбнулась.

* * *

Когда они впервые оказались в одной постели, это произошло вовсе не так, как Александр себе представлял. Просто ночью Катю мучили кошмары, и, придя к ней в третий раз за ночь, — он отдал ей свою спальню, постелив себе в гостиной, — Александр сначала успокаивающе гладил ее по руке, а потом как-то незаметно для себя заснул рядом.

— Между прочим, — сказала Катя задумчиво, едва он открыл глаза, — ты так и не сказал, почему хотел, чтобы я осталась.

— Чтобы мне было с кем ходить на ужасные мюзиклы и есть немытый крыжовник, — после паузы отозвался Александр. Он пока не готов был произнести вслух кое-что другое, и затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа Кати.

Он надеялся, что она поймет.

Лежавшая на спине Катя отвернулась от него, долго смотрела в потолок, а потом, снова посмотрев на него, сказала:

— Лучше клубнику.

— Что?

Катя тяжело вздохнула.

— Немытая клубника вкуснее немытого крыжовника.

Александру ничего не оставалось, как поцеловать ее, и плевать он хотел на несвежее дыхание.

* * *

Кошмары продолжали мучить Катю и спустя неделю после ее приезда. Она улыбалась гораздо меньше, чем раньше, была постоянно напряжена и всегда держала при себе телефон, отвлекаясь от него только на рассказы Александра про «Зималетто», которое хоть и не шло ко дну, но, дав крен, никак не желало уходить из опасной зоны.

— Говорят, ребрендинг творит чудеса, — сказала Катя, когда они обсуждали эту идею.

Так родилась «НикаМода» — в честь богини победы.

«Хорошо, что логотип смените, — одобрила потом Катя. — Прежний был какой-то… тревожный. Как у пчел-убийц. Прости».

Александр поперхнулся кофе.

* * *

Кате позвонили во время ужина, недели через полторы после ее приезда. (Ужинали они дома, заказывая в ресторанах еду, — готовить одной рукой Катя не могла, а неуклюже есть на людях одной левой рукой — стеснялась.) Она схватила телефон, ответила по-французски, выслушала собеседника, возбужденно что-то сказала, а закончив звонок, отложила телефон и разрыдалась.

— Он будет жить! — сквозь слезы удалось выговорить ей. — Жан-Пьер вышел из комы, он будет жить!

Александр сел рядом и притянул ее к себе.

— Я убила человека, — сказала она позже тем вечером. Глаза у нее были сухими, а голос — бесстрастным. — И теперь постоянно вижу его во сне. Бьянку убили. Карла убили из-за меня, потому что я не успела увернуться, и меня подстрелили. А потом я убила того, кто убил Карла, и меня не совершенно не мучают угрызения совести. Но я все равно вижу его во сне. И Карла тоже.

Александр молча обнял ее и, подумав, сказал:

— В больнице есть психотерапевт. Или подожди, пока заживет плечо, и иди на бокс — говорят, помогает.

Катя бледно улыбнулась и положила голову ему на плечо.

— Я туда больше не вернусь, — тихо сказала она. — Просто не могу.

Разумеется, она говорила не о больнице.

— И слава богу, — не удержавшись, ответил Александр.

Той ночью оба долго не могли заснуть.

* * *

— Мог бы намекнуть, куда мы едем, — сказала Катя, глядя на пелену дождя за окном машины.

Зима давно уже стучалась в дверь, но осень упорно делала вид, что не слышит, и не собиралась ее пускать.

— Увидишь.

— Я забыла про какую-нибудь важную дату? — обеспокоенно спросила Катя, глядя на дверь ресторана.

— Нет, но ты забыла про свое обещание, — коротко ответил Александр.

— Какое? — Кате было жутко любопытно, что же такого она обещала.

— Вот это, — сказал Александр, подводя ее к заранее заказанному столику, на котором уже стояло блюдо.

— Тажин! Но… подожди, ты…

Александр сел за стол и торжественно вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака ложку.

— Зато я о своем обещании не забыл.

Впервые за много месяцев Катя расхохоталась — весело и безудержно, выбросив из головы все, что так терзало ее.

— Вот за это я тебя и люблю, — сказала она, отсмеявшись, и запустила пальцы в блюдо с тажином.

— Я тебя тоже, — отозвался Александр, наслаждаясь тем, что Катя в кои-то веки не нашлась, что ответить.

Конец

Примечания автора:

  1. Ленивый автор не помнит, давал ли он пояснения насчет тажина в части 14 — это действительно такое марокканское блюдо с пловом, которое едят руками, что и делали герои «Сабрины».
  2. Второй основой для фика послужил сериал «Crossing lines», который можно перевести и как «Пересекая границы», и как «Пересекающиеся линии». Он действительно про спецгруппу, расследующую преступления по всей Европе. Там тоже с обоснуем не всегда гладко, но лучше, чем у меня)) С другой стороны, герои там за день внедрялись в банды и за два дня всех накрывали, так что я не одинока в своих фантазиях)). Автор слегка изменил имена персонажей из этого сериала.


  1. Насколько автор представляет, в колледжах США можно взять совершенно разнонаправленные дисциплины и иметь на выходе основную и вспомогательную специальность. Не уверена, что в университете Страсбурга действует такая же система, но почему бы и нет?)) Отсюда — две специальности Кати.



[1] Если кто вдруг не опознал: отсылка к известному английскому стишку в переложении Маршака, о том, как война была проиграна из-за того, что в кузнице не было гвоздя, чтобы подковать коня, подкова была потеряна, конь захромал, гонца убили, донесение не дошло до адресата, и враги захватили страну.

[2] В Гарце на фестивале действительно был показан мюзикл «Дракула», однако автор понятия не имеет, как выглядели его рекламные постеры, описанный в фике ‒ плод его воображения. И в Москве эта версия «Дракулы» никогда не ставилась.

[3] Да?

[4] Ты уверен? Прости. Да, я понимаю. Жаль, но я все же постараюсь это выяснить. Передай Жан-Пьеру, что я позвоню ему позже. Да, обещаю. Пока. (нем.)

[5] У меня есть новости. Мне нужна твоя помощь. (фр.) (От автора: французского, в отличие от какого-никакого немецкого, автор не знает, поэтому, если речь Кати звучит как промт, франкоговорящие читатели могут помочь ее улучшить.)

[6] Такой художник, из числа т.н. малых голландцев, действительно существовал. Но описываемая якобы его картина ‒ плод воображения автора.


	2. Без границ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сиквел к "Стирая границы"

**Название:** Без границ

 **Автор:** Bathilda

 **Бета:** нет  
 **Категория:** гет

 **Жанр:** АУ, кроссовер, сиквел

 **Пейринг/персонажи:** Александр/Катя, Андрей/Кира (за кадром)

 **Рейтинг:** PG-13

 **Примечание:** сиквел к «Стирая границы»

 **Размещение на других ресурсах** : запрещено

— Болит?

Катя быстро опустила руку, едва не задев чашу чая. Почему-то когда Александр заставал ее за тем, что она трет ноющее плечо, она чувствовала себя виноватой.

За окном сквозь серую рассветно-туманную хмарь пыталось пробиться солнце, но было понятно, что ему ничего не удастся, и день будет таким же мрачным и сырым, как накануне.

— Да так, — ответила, наконец, Катя, неопределенно пожав здоровым плечом.

Когда четыре года назад врач предупредил ее, что ранение не пройдет бесследно, Катя не то чтобы не поверила ему, но как-то не ожидала, что уже через пару лет плечо начнет болезненно ныть при каждом изменении погоды, в сырость и в холод.

Александр встал у нее за спиной и начал разминать ее плечо привычными аккуратными, но сильными движениями. Обезболивающие Катя не пила принципиально, и он об этом знал.

— Группу Жан-Пьера расформировывают, — сказала Катя после долгого молчания.

Разумеется, Александр понимал, что она не просто так сидела на кухне в пять утра в воскресенье. И не просто так ей снились кошмары прошлой ночью. Разговоров о прошлом Кати Александр не любил. Это напоминало ему то ли об ее обмане, то ли о ее ранении, то ли о потерянном «Зималетто», то ли все сразу. Впрочем, Катя и сама не любила об этом вспоминать, так что они нечасто касались этой темы. Хотя полностью избегать ее не удавалось, конечно.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Александр, садясь напротив нее.

За четыре года «Никамода» обросла двумя «дочками» и вошла в десятку наиболее успешных отечественных компаний на рынке моды, а Александр обзавелся седыми висками и морщинами у глаз и так и не научился есть немытый крыжовник.

— Нет… не совсем. Дорн умер.

— Дорн… прокурор Международного уголовного суда, о котором ты говорила? Тот, кто собрал вашу группу?

— Да. — Катя сделала глоток чая, еще немного помолчала и сказала: — Я когда-нибудь рассказывала, почему мы базировались в Страсбурге, а не в Гааге, хотя и Суд, и Штаб-квартира Европола находятся именно там?

— Нет.

— Ты знаешь, что Международный суд ООН тоже находится в Гааге, но у него другие цели и задачи, нежели у Международного уголовного суда?

— Знаю, — буркнул Александр.

Учитывая, что Катя ничего этого ему прежде не рассказывала, должно быть, он обо всем прочитал в Интернете сам, давным-давно, когда счел, что ему это важно.

— Дорн… Он был сложным человеком. Очень умным и требовательным и везде привык добиваться своего. Он был судьей в Международном суде ООН, но когда учредили Уголовный суд, он перешел туда, потому что был ребенком во время Второй мировой и с детства мечтал наказать всех фашистов. Он был блестящим прокурором и аналитиком, и когда у Уголовного суда накопилось достаточно данных по различным преступлениям в Европе, Дорн понял, что необходима мобильная группа, которая будет расследовать преступления, совершенные на территории более чем одной страны Европы. Между прочим, сбор этих данных Уголовным судом был случайностью: просто кто-то когда-то нечаянно включил Суд в список получателей статистических выкладок и отчетов по преступности в Европе. А Дорн запретил отписываться от них. Никакая следственная и розыскная деятельность по обычным преступлениям в компетенцию Уголовного суда не входит и никогда не входила, но Дорна это не остановило. Я сама при этом не присутствовала, я пришла позже, но Жан-Пьер рассказывал, что Дорн штурмом и осадой убедил всех создать такую группу, потому что Европол не мог оперативно реагировать на некоторые преступления. Фактически группа создавалась под личным руководством Дорна, но, поскольку Уголовный суд вообще не имел на это права, то формально мы были частью Европола. Первые операции координировались из Гааги, но потом кто-то из противников Дорна решил, что для чистоты эксперимента надо посмотреть, как группа будет работать самостоятельно, без чуткого руководства Дорна, и ее перебазировали в Страсбург. Если бы группа показала плохой результат, то она дискредитировала бы всю идею: было бы объявлено, что Дорн превышает полномочия и вообще занимается не своим делом, а без него группа — ничто. Но Жан-Пьер и остальные справились, а потом выяснилось, что на переброску всех туда-сюда в бюджете уже нет денег, и все остались в Страсбурге. Так было даже лучше, — чуть улыбнулась Катя, — потому что Дорн был сложным человеком, нам и на видеоконференциях его хватало, видеть его каждый день было бы уже перебором. Карл каждый раз старался держаться подальше от экрана и слиться со стеной. Они с Дорном были очень похожи, и поэтому им было тяжело общаться. А вот Жан-Пьер с Дорном очень дружили.

Катя вздохнула, машинально потерла плечо и посмотрела в окно: ну конечно, и ни намека на ясную солнечную погоду.

— Дорн винил меня в том, что Жан-Пьера ранили, а Карла и Бьянку убили, — сказала она, не глядя на Александра.

— Глупости, — резко ответил тот, и, вопреки своему тону, нежно сжал руку Кати, лежавшую на столе. — Ты приписываешь ему свои собственные чувства.

— А ведь я тебе так и не рассказала, что тогда случилось, да? — спросила Катя неожиданно для себя самой.

— Только в общих чертах, — сухо отозвался Александр.

Катя никогда не испытывала особого желания в деталях описывать ему, как ее ранили, но ей казалось, что и он не слишком хотел этого слышать. Возможно, она ошибалась, и его, наоборот, обижало ее молчание?

— Знаешь, что самое странное? — подумав, риторически спросила Катя. — Что рассказывать-то особо и нечего. Все началось… семь лет назад. С ума сойти, как быстро летит время, — покачала головой Катя. — Кристоф, наш компьютерный эксперт, вместе с Карлом пытался создать алгоритм поиска серийных убийц. Суть была в том, чтобы машина анализировала отчеты и сводки о преступлениях, совершенных по всей Европе, и искала в них общие признаки — почерк серийного убийцы. Так мы вышли на Лунатика. Это мы его между собой так называли. Дорн каждый раз неодобрительно качал головой, когда это слышал. Лунатик убивал женщин в полную Луну в главном парке какой-нибудь европейской столицы, каждый раз разной, а трупы оставлял лежать на скамейке. Все его жертвы были красивыми, зрелыми, успешными. Перед смертью он заставлял их бегать по парку, создавал иллюзию, будто у них получится сбежать и спастись, и это при том, что все женщины были в вечерних платьях и туфлях на высоком каблуке. Туфли, кстати, всегда были одной и той же фирмы, фасона и цвета. Он убил семь женщин, прежде чем мы вообще узнали о его существовании. Еще одна была убита в процессе расследования. Последней его жертвой стала наша коллега, которая вызвалась стать приманкой для Лунатика. Мы не смогли вовремя до нее добраться… А убийцей оказался дипломат одной не самой маленькой страны. Правда, его, тем не менее, удалось посадить, но он поклялся отомстить. И отомстил. Знаешь, он ведь был по-настоящему умным и обаятельным, он всем нравился и мог бы сделать хорошую карьеру… — Катя криво усмехнулась и устало потерла лицо рукой. — Мы до последнего были уверены, что его оправдают, даже несмотря на поимку с поличным на месте преступления и свидетелей, видевших, как он убивал Анну. А через несколько лет после того, как его посадили, он сбежал. Ему помог глава одной преступной группировки, Дженовезе, на которого давно охотился Карл. Враг моего врага и все такое. Карл был Дженовезе как кость в горле, и у них имелись личные счеты. Серийный убийца не может остановиться сам, это выше его сил. Мы знали, что после побега Лунатик снова начнет убивать, и пока его искали, мы ждали и готовились к ближайшему полнолунию. Тогда мы еще не выяснили, что он вступил в союз с Дженовезе, думали, он сбежал самостоятельно, используя свои связи и деньги. В итоге мы угодили в ловушку, Бьянку и Карла убили, а Жан-Пьер серьезно ранили. Если бы я была хоть немного быстрее и внимательнее, я успела бы пригнуться, и Карлу не пришлось бы умирать, прикрывая меня от пули.

Слез у Кати давно уже не осталось, но глубоко в груди пульсировала боль, лишь немного притупившаяся с годами.

— Ты сама говорила, что не была полевым агентом, — возразил Александр и чуть сильнее сжал ее руку, которую все еще держал в своей.

— Это не имеет значения, — почему-то вдруг хрипло ответила Катя. — Поверь, просто не имеет. Карл еще в самом начале предупредил меня, что у половины агентов есть свои личные кладбища, что это неизбежная часть профессии, даже если ты просто аналитик. Я просто никогда не думала, на моем будут лежать мои же друзья. Дорн был прав, обвиняя меня, но это уже неважно. Пусть земля ему будет пухом.

Александр встал, пересел на стул рядом с Катей и обнял ее. Катя положила голову ему на плечо и продолжила глухо:

— На самом деле, эксперимент с группой Жан-Пьера признали настолько успешным, что решили создать центр мобильного реагирования. Штаб-квартира будет все же в Гааге, и помимо костяка полевых агентов из разных стран там будут работать аналитики и вспомогательные службы. А дополнительные агенты будут набираться в каждой стране Европы и даже в России и включаться в работу, только когда потребуется их помощь на соответствующей территории.

— Спецагенты по вызову — звучит круто, — оценил Александр, медленно растирая больное плечо Кати.

Та в ответ ущипнула его за бок.

— Это очень важный проект, — сказала Катя задумчиво.

— И?

Александр уже давно научился понимать, когда она чего-то не договаривает или не озвучивает что-то важное, о чем давно размышляет.

— Жан-Пьер предложил мне стать местным агентом здесь, в России.

— Давно? — обманчиво ровным тоном спросил Александр.

— Три дня назад, — с легким вздохом призналась Катя.

— Три дня… — эхом повторил Александр. — И ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас?

Прогресс, подумала Катя. Года четыре назад он взорвался бы, узнав, что она скрывала от него нечто столь важное. Сейчас же он лишь напрягся, став похожим на бездушную статую. Каменный гость, да и только.

—Я… — Катя повернулась, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Я ответила ему, что подумаю, но собиралась сказать «нет». Поэтому и не рассказала тебе раньше — все равно я отказалась бы.

— «Бы»?

Катя снова вздохнула и прижалась щекой к плечу Александра.

— Я вчера встречалась с Андреем.

Александр напрягся еще больше, но уже через секунду расслабился и крепче обнял Катю.

— А я разговаривал с Кирой.

Катя не переставала удивляться тому, как хорошо за эти четыре года Александр стал понимать ее даже без слов.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты соглашалась, — честно сказал он. В этом он тоже изменился – научился открыто говорить о своих желаниях и чувствах, и Катя это ценила. – Но если ты действительно этого хочешь, то я тебя поддержу. А если ты хочешь вернуться к этому твоему Жан-Пьеру из-за Маргариты, то не стоит. Сколько бы людей ты ни спасла, это все равно не исправит того, что ее выпускают. Ты будешь продолжать злиться, так же, как и я, и ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.

Катя вновь отстранилась от него и спросила, хмыкнув:

— Когда ты успел стать таким мудрым?

— Когда увидел дырку в твоем плече, — проворчал Александр. — Поневоле станешь философом после такого. Знаешь, как я тогда испугался?

— Не было там дырки, всего лишь аккуратный шов, — притворно возмутилась Катя. — Ты прав, конечно. Я… я скучаю по Жан-Пьеру, и по Страсбургу, и даже по той работе, но не настолько, чтобы вернуться. Но когда я думаю о том, что продолжу здесь заниматься картинами и вазами, пока она будет гулять на свободе и, возможно, вернется к старому, мне хочется снова делать что-то по-настоящему важное.

— Это не вернет ее обратно за решетку.

— Да… я понимаю и поэтому откажу Жан-Пьеру, – твердо сказала Катя. — И буду надеяться, что кому-нибудь другому удастся вернуть ее в тюрьму.

Она знала, что Александр не сказал вслух, но подумал: вряд ли это случится.

— Кира, наверное, рада, — произнесла Катя секунду спустя.

Она была убеждена, что Кира ее ненавидит. Александр считал, что они просто не сошлись характерами, как он сам — с Андреем. Он не настаивал на том, чтобы Кира и Катя наладили отношения, да и сам общался с сестрой довольно редко. Как ни странно, Александр спокойно относился к тому, что время от времени Катя встречалась с Андреем попить кофе. Кажется, саму Катю больше удивлял тот факт, что они подружились с Андреем, чем Сашу или самого Андрея. Как относилась к этим встречам Кира, Катя не представляла и представлять не хотела. Но раз Кира с Андреем еще не развелись, значит, все было в порядке.

— Рада, — не стал скрывать Александр.

— А Андрей по-прежнему не желает ее видеть.

Александр промолчал.

— Она может быть опасна для тебя? — спросил он вдруг. — Если да, то мы переезжаем в Страсбург, и плевать на все.

— Я не знаю, но вряд ли. Она не настолько глупа и не в том положении, чтобы мстить. Думаю, она уедет из страны, к родственникам, — ответила Катя и вспомнила Дженовезе. Тот не остановился ни перед чем, чтобы отомстить Карлу, и все закончилось множеством смертей.

— И все начнется сначала?

— Надеюсь, что нет. Жан-Пьер обещал мне, что будет держать руку на пульсе.

— Хорошо. Если у тебя больше нет никаких откровений, идем дальше спать. Не спать в шесть утра в воскресенье — это извращение.

— Я не хочу спать, — театрально надулась Катя.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – пообещал Александр и, перебросив ее через плечо, понес в спальню.

Мир был несовершенен и полон опасностей, но вдвоем противостоять ему было гораздо проще, чем в одиночку. За четыре года Катя и Александр отлично это усвоили и делали все возможное, чтобы это никогда не изменилось.


End file.
